


Eternity

by crazyellephant



Series: Undying Stories [1]
Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Happy Birthday Hasara gift, M/M, Multi, Mystery, This is not Twilight, Vampire!Magnus, angsty angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 46,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyellephant/pseuds/crazyellephant
Summary: For Alec Lightwood every day was the same. He was content with his simple life as the mansion's gardener. Nothing ever happened in the small town of Idris until the arrival of its elusive Benefactor - Magnus Bane. What mystery and intrigue does he bring? And will his arrival awaken the sleeping town?





	1. The Gardener and Mr. Bane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKlaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKlaus/gifts).



> So this is my new fic based on the prompt by [Hasara](https://twitter.com/malec_fangirl)  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HASARA!!!! I hope you like it. This is for you.
> 
> If you're going to live tweet tag me and #Eternity
> 
> Twitter: [elleRK17](https://twitter.com/elleRK17)
> 
> Or find me on Tumblr: [crazyellephantrambles](https://crazyellephantrambles.tumblr.com/)

The town of Idris was a relatively small settlement hidden behind a wall of mountains to its north stretching to the west, isolating the town from the rest of the country. The town itself was built around a sound, a long inlet that was created by the ocean carving its way inland more than a millenia ago. To the east of the town were some grassy, rolling hills where most of the farmers would take their livestock - mostly cows and sheep. A few have goats.

  
Even if the body of water opened out to sea no ship or boat has ever come through. The tall fjords at the mouth of the sound are considered to be perilous. Some ships have tried to cross through, many sank. Small boats could cross through given the day was clear, and the navigator was extremely skilled. While the water has not been particularly friendly to outsiders, it has provided the townspeople of Idris plenty of fish, seafood and other resources to help them live. Locally, the sound was called Lake Lyn, even if everyone knew it was not a lake at all. The forests surrounding the town were thick, and filled with wild animals. Most were not dangerous although a wolf pack from the higher mountains would wander in from time to time. The land, the forest and the water provided plenty to sustain life on the small town.

  
While small and relatively isolated it was not without its modern amenities. There was electricity, Just ten years ago, they acquired the internet. They had some cafes and there was definitely a pub or three, and several shops for clothing, groceries, furniture and such. There’s even a movie theatre although it took a while for the big blockbuster movies to arrive. There were cars - albeit not many use them since the whole town centre could be explored within twenty minutes of very slow, leisure walking. Many still opted for going horseback-riding. Those who had vehicles mainly used four-wheel drives. Those were the only ones that could cross through the windy roads up and across the mountains to connect to the main highway going to the next town around a six-hour drive away. The roads could get icy around the winter. Although, there is the odd small, city car or three.

  
The most prominent man-made structure in Idris was the large mansion situated at the top of the tallest hill, close to the foot of the mountains on the west. The manor was made of brick and stone like those in the Victorian age but its interiors were renovated to a slightly more modern style around 5 years ago. While the exterior was that of the olden days, it didn’t have that eerie feel that some old buildings give off. In fact it was the opposite. The people of Idris had always considered it as a watchtower, a guardian of sorts in many different ways. For one, the house was positioned overlooking not only the town but also out to the ocean. The view from the roof allowed one to see any visitors - friendly or not - approach the town either by land or sea. The mountains behind it were rocky and treacherous that no one would dare to climb it. For most of the year, the clouds would cover their peaks. For this reason, flying over the mountains was considered suicide.

  
When the waters of Lake Lyn rose, as it has been known to happen at times - mother nature has her moods - the townspeople often evacuated to the manor and its surrounds to keep safe. And on clear nights, when the moon was full, the mansion glowed. This was because of the moss and the vines that grew on its stone walls. From Lake Lyn and the town below it looked like a Lighthouse, glowing in the night. So the townspeople have always seen it as a magical place.

  
The estate, as is most of the town, belonged to the Bane family - or as the townsfolk called them the Benefactors. The Banes founded the town or at least were one of the first families to make the settlement, though none of the current generation have seen or known any of the members of the family. There were many rumours about why the Banes no longer lived in Idris. The most prominent rumour was that around ninety or or so years ago, along with a few chosen and trusted allies, the Banes volunteered to provide aid to the outside world during the Great War so that no other people from the town would have to sacrifice their lives or their children’s. The Banes survived and many of their allies didn't perish in the war but only a few of them have returned to Idris since. It was said that the heir to the Bane estate chose to establish businesses in the bigger cities once the war was over. But they continued to protect and provide for the people of Idris. Most of the financing for development of Idris was sponsored by the Banes, one way or another.

  
The gravel road leading up to the mansion itself was lined with trees, many that flowered and bloomed, so in the spring, the petals would saunter with the wind, littering the ground in many different colours. And as mother nature was also an artist, she had designed the trees to grow their branches and leaves to form a canopy, before one entered the gates.

  
But perhaps the most wonderful thing about the estate is its vast gardens that would rival those in England, Scotland and Wales - like those gardens described in the great novels of Jane Austen or the Bronte sisters. There were rose bushes, shrubs, and flower beds that seemed to flourish all year round. The hedges formed a maze. Not like the ones that were cramped and scary. It wasn’t a labyrinth and there was no minotaur at the centre of it. No.

  
At the centre of the maze was a vast, grassy lawn. A fountain was built around a natural underground spring, which many of the townsfolk believed to be equally as magical. It was said to grant wishes, bless lovers who took their vows before it of being together for an eternity, even cure an incurable illness. If only the wishes were made at the right time, and the right circumstance.

  
Idris was a town of less than ten thousand people. Everyone knew almost everyone in some capacity. The town did not have many visitors. Every now and then there would be an odd traveller or two who might find their way to Idris. Not tourists, though. There were no chartered tours that visited the town. Only a few visitors have stayed and assimilated into the town. Many came to visit but left, never to return again. For this very reason, visitors stuck out like a sore thumb. And everyone knew when someone from the outside arrived. News in Idris travelled fast.

  
“Alec!” A voice called out on the other side of the hedge. “Alec!” It called again.

  
Alec, currently sprawled under the shade of a tree, opened his eyes. It was a sunny day, the sky was blue and cloudless. There was a cool, gentle breeze, balancing the heat of the sun. He sat up to see his youngest brother, Max, run up to him across the grass a big basket in hand.

  
“Mom made mince and cheese pies.” Max said excitedly, slumping down beside his brother, putting the picnic basket down between them. It was the beginning of autumn, and school was on break. Max was often the one tasked to bring Alec his lunch. Their mother was a busy lady but she always made it a point to prepare meals for her family. It was her one hobby that she refused to be taken away even when she became Mayor of Idris.

  
Alec opened the basket, unwrapping the tea towel that held the freshly baked meat pies. The smell of the minced meat mixed with the melted cheese wafted up to his nose, making him salivate, and his stomach grumbled in anticipation. Max’s nose was already buried in his book, the moment he sat down.

  
“Hey,” Alec said catching his brother’s attention then handed him one of the pies.

  
“It’s supposed to be for you.” Max said but Alec shook his head. “I already ate some before I came here.” The boy insisted.

  
Alec shook his head once more. “And I know you want more.” He offered the pie again. “Come on. You’re not going to make me eat lunch alone, are you?” Alec asked.

  
Max placed his book in front of him, leaving it open to the page he was reading, and took the pie from his older brother. “Okay. If you insist.” He said happily before taking a big bite off the pie. Alec was surprised he didn’t burn his tongue.

  
“I insist.” Alec said, smiling. Knowing his brother, he never said no to food or at least said no to food initially so as not to appear too eager. He was a growing boy. Almost ten years old but he was so active he used up a lot of energy. He was either running around pretending to be a superhero or riding his bike, or had his nose stuck in a book. He was adventurous and his activities were endless.

  
“Did you know that the Benefactor and his family haven’t been back to Idris in almost a hundred years?” Max asked after taking another bite off his pie. The boy has always been fascinated with stories - particularly that of the Banes ever since he was young. He had read every book and listened to every story there was about the said family. Alec wasn’t sure if it was because their own family - the Lightwoods - have always been closely linked having been appointed as stewards of sorts to Idris when the Benefactor left for the Great War.

  
More than a century ago, the mayor of Idris has always been a Lightwood. Aside from that, they were also the caretakers of the mansion and its grounds. The Mayor's house was purposefully built close to the mansion. The current Mayor is Maryse Lightwood - Max’s and Alec’s mother. Alec being the eldest was slated to follow in his mother’s footsteps. But alas, politics was not his thing. He had preferred to spend his days tending to the gardens at the manor, and making sure it was well cared for. So he had opted to be the caretaker of the estate instead.

  
It had caused tension between him and his parents - particularly with his mother - but Alec was able to prove that he was still doing his duty, though not in how the family had done it traditionally. Besides, his younger sister Isabelle was far better suited for the job. She was currently the Deputy Sheriff, alongside their adopted brother Jace. Robert Lightwood, their father, was the principal of the local high school. Max, with his love of facts and sharing of ideas was likely to follow in their father’s footsteps.

  
Alec would have nodded but he knew his brother’s question was rhetorical. So he just watched as the young boy went back to his reading, asking one rhetorical question after another from time to time. “What do you think he’ll be like?” Max asked finally taking his eyes off his book and looking at his brother. “Mr Bane. What do you think he’ll be like?”

  
“I don’t really know.” Alec answered honestly. He really hasn’t thought much about their upcoming visitor - or is it host? - and only focused on getting the mansion and the grounds ready. They heard many rumours about Magnus Bane - the only heir to the estate. How he was a powerful and influential man even in the outside world. He had never married, he had no children. He had never lived in Idris. And Maryse has only ever corresponded with him through email or through video calls with his assistant. While he never personally had a connection to the town - Magnus Bane continued to provide for it. Alec wasn’t sure if it was due to a sense of duty or love. The latter was highly unlikely - at least in Alec’s opinion.

  
“I heard he doesn’t sleep and is always working. And he’s up at night reading books and such.” Max shared the information although Alec wasn’t entirely sure where he had gotten it from. “Apparently it’s because he lives in the City that Never Sleeps.”

  
Alec chuckled. “I’m sure that’s just a rumour, Max.” He said ruffling his brother’s hair. “Everyone needs to sleep at some point.”

  
They ate in silence after a while, Max having gotten more engrossed in his book and shutting out his brother completely. Alec pulled out his own book from his back pocket and began reading. After lunch, Max returned home and Alec went back to work.

  
*  
“Hey, Alec.” A man with messy dark hair and glasses arrived, a messenger bag slung across his chest. He got off his bike and walked the rest of the way towards Alec, flicking the stand and parking the bicycle close to the front door.

  
It was late afternoon and Alec was just finishing off watering and pruning the shrubs around the house.

  
“Hi, Simon.” Alec greeted as he pruned the bushes planted along the edge of the mansion. “What brings you here?”

  
Simon scratched the back of his head. “Izzy wanted me to double check the internet connections and the security cameras around the house.” He said pointing up to the building. “Orders from your mother, I think. She wants everything in peak condition before Mr Bane arrives tonight.”

  
“I’m not surprised.” Alec cocked his chin towards the door. “Go on then. It’ll be dark soon. I heard they’re arriving around eight or nine tonight.”

  
Simon nodded, putting his hands in his pockets. “Aren’t you excited?” He asked Alec making no attempt to proceed with his assigned task.

  
“About what?” Alec asked automatically, his attention focused on his pruning rather than Simon.

  
“About them. Him. Mr Bane.” Simon beamed. “Like, he’s decided to come back to Idris, after his family has been away all these years. Our generation, and we get to meet him. The Benefactor. Current Benefactor.” He bounced up and down on the balls of his feet like an eager puppy. Simon moved to Idris when he was ten years old but people couldn’t tell from how enthusiastic he was over the Benefactors and about the town.

  
Alec shrugged. “He’s just another man who decided to come home.” Alec commented then paused. “Or is it a man who decided to move to another town?” He wondered more to himself than Simon. When he couldn’t formulate an answer, he shrugged again then continued with his task.

  
Simon stuck out his bottom lip in thought at Alec’s question. “You’re right. I’m not sure if he was born here. Was he born here? I don’t think I have ever heard or read of a Mrs Bane giving birth in the mansion. There was definitely a Mr Asmodeus Bane. He was the first benefactor and then he left. I think. I don’t know. I get confused. Maybe I’ll ask Max.” Simon wondered out loud.

  
When Alec didn’t answer, Simon, too, shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever. I think it’s exciting. He’s so mysterious. I tried searching about him on the internet and there wasn’t much considering he’s a successful businessman. I did read that he apparently throws these wonderful parties. For charities and everything. But no one has ever really gotten a picture of him. He is a recluse of some sort. I did find this really obscure picture of him with Stephen Hawking but it was really tiny and you can barely make out what he looks like, and he was partially covered by the wheelchair. Mr Bane, I mean. Not Professor Hawking. Coz he’s sitting on the wheelchair. Professor Hawking, I mean. Not Mr Bane.”

  
Alec just looked at his friend and didn’t interject. He has found that Simon never stopped talking whether or not someone was listening to him. The best way to deal with it was to let him continue and just keep an eye on him in case he forgets to breathe and passes out. Eventually Simon would shut up.

  
Alec had found it irritating at first. But in the years that they have known each other, they have come to the understanding that Simon was allowed to keep talking and Alec had the option of not responding or even listening or paying attention. It was a gentlemen’s agreement. And neither of them took it against the other.

  
“Okay then.” Simon looked up at the house. “I’ll best leave you to it and go and do my job, too.”

  
Alec nodded to acknowledge. Simon gave him one last wave and entered through the front door.

  
*  
Night had come and still there were some more things to be done. Simon had left hours ago having finished what he needed to do. Alec had just finished putting the hose away when a heavily tinted black Lexus pulled into the driveway, closely followed by his mother's Ford F150 truck. Alec put the wheelbarrow down and removed his work gloves, stuffing them into his back pocket. He had thought he had more time but their guest - or was it host - had arrived two hours earlier than expected. Alec had left his phone in his bag in the tool shed. It was probably filled with several missed calls and texts. Judging by his mother's scowl when she got down from the car, she was not happy that he did not answer his phone.

  
Alec wiped his hands on his jeans. He tried to straighten his clothes, and look presentable as best as he could before approaching the new arrivals.

  
“They arrived early.” Maryse stated, voice emotionless. “I’m hoping everything is in order.” She spoke again in a hushed tone.

  
Alec nodded. “Everything inside has been prepared as per your specifications. I double-checked with Maia before I sent her home since you specified they didn’t want anyone to stay with them in the house. It’s just the usual garden maintenance that I’m doing now.”

  
Maryse tusked to acknowledge then abruptly walked over to where the Lexus was parked. A man with black hair and dark skin had disembarked from the driver’s side and walked around to the other side of the car.

  
“Mr Elias, everything is ready for you and Mr Bane.” Maryse said with a smile, pointing towards the front door.

  
“Please, just call me Elias. No need for the title.” The man said with a smile, giving Alec a curt nod as an introduction. The car door opened making all three turn around, Maryse barely holding her breath.

  
The first thing Alec saw was a shiny leather shoe, and a sock patterned with pink and purple stripes peeking through the gap between the shoe and the pants leg of what was no doubt an expensive and tailor-made expensive suit. Ringed fingers and painted nails held on to the top of the car door. Before the man fully stepped out and Alec was greeted by the most beautiful being he has ever seen. Mr Bane’s hair was gelled up in spikes, his makeup and glitter made his skin have a light sparkle and it shimmered when he moved. On his ear was a simple snake cuff, in huge contrast to the big, chunky rings on his fingers and the various necklaces that hung from his neck. Still Alec’s eyes focused on the cuff and then on the soft, caramel skin underneath that met with a well chiseled jaw line. Alec wondered what it would be like to whisper sweet little nothings in that ear or twine his rough calloused fingers with those well-manicured, ringed digits.

  
“... my son Alec. Alexander!”

  
He heard his mother’s voice calling his name shaking him out of his reverie and he stepped forward automatically extending his hand for a handshake, his eyes still locked on the beautiful brown ones of his now host. An arm across his chest finally made him stop on his tracks and return to his senses.

  
“Mr Bane does not shake hands.” Elias said with a kind voice. Alec could see him smiling but it did not quite reach his eyes.

  
Alec stepped back and put both his hands behind him, opting instead to do a slight bow. “Sorry, Mr Bane.” He said. “Please let me know if there is anything you need.” Alec’s shoulders were hunched, head bowed slightly but he couldn’t stop his eyes from searching for those brown ones once again. He succeeded if only for a brief moment. And Alec thought he saw a twitch, a hint of a twinkle, a smile on those eyes before they looked away and suddenly its owner strode past him and disappeared inside the house closely followed by Elias.

  
Maryse turned to face him. “Alec, keep it together.” She barked. “Now bring their things inside.” She turned around abruptly and walked inside the house.

  
Alec’s gaze was glued to the open front door, a hint of a smile played on his lips. “Huh.” That sound was all he could muster. He shook himself out of whatever trance he had been in and proceeded with his gardening duties.

  
He did not see Mr Bane again that night but his dreams were visited by those hypnotising brown eyes.

  
*  
“I have let Raphael know that we have arrived safely.” Elias said as soon as he entered the master bedroom.

  
Magnus stood by the window watching as Maryse spoke to her son - Alexander - briefly before driving off in her pick-up truck. Magnus’ eye was caught the moment he stepped out of the car. He had not expected to be greeted by beautiful hazel eyes. Their interaction was brief, but Magnus found himself unable to look away from Alec’s gaze.

  
The young man rolled his shoulders and tilted his head from side to side. Magnus’ eyes lingered on Alec’s neck. His eyes tracing what looked to be a tattoo complementing the side of the young man’s long, slender neck. The tattoo appeared to be tree branches spread out on his porcelain skin. The ink was perfectly placed, just under his jaw, gentle lines spanning the length of the left side of his neck, down and across just above his collar bone. Magnus couldn’t tell where it had ended but it seemed to go all the way to the young man’s back. Magnus wondered if it had hurt, if it had bled, when the needle moved at a rapid pace to carve the ink on that smooth skin.

  
Alec squatted down by an empty flower bed and started to replant the seedlings. His broad back now to Magnus.

  
“He said they may be delayed in following us here.” Elias reported.

  
“How long is the delay?” Magnus asked but his gaze didn’t stray away from Alec who was still tending to the gardens.

  
“He didn’t really say. Maybe a couple of weeks, a month. He’ll let us know as soon as they know more.” Elias replied, then walked over to Magnus. “What is so fascinating that you can’t take your eyes away from the window?” He peered behind Magnus’ shoulder, seeing just enough before Magnus let go of the curtain, closing off the view.

  
Magnus stepped back and walked over to his bed where his phone lay, not even bothering to answer the question. His cats - Chairman Meow and Church - have made themselves at home on his bed, both curled up into each other forming a big fluffy ball, both fast asleep. They were probably tired from their long journey. “I will be in the study.” Magnus said, grabbing his phone and walking out of the room.

  
Elias sighed. “At least have some dinner first.” He called grabbing the tray from the dressing table and following Magnus out of the room and walking to the library down the hallway.

  
Magnus sat on one of the big leather chairs, a book in hand - The Count of Monte Cristo. He had read the novel several times yet the intricacies of the storyline - the politics, the betrayal, the love story - still fascinated him. He still became engrossed every time he read it.

  
Elias entered the room and placed the tray on the side table by the lamp. He took the pitcher and poured the liquid into the glass, popped a tiny umbrella on the side and offered it to Magnus. “It’s fresh. Pig’s blood.” He said.

  
Magnus didn’t bother to look up as he grabbed the glass and took a sip, attention fully absorbed in his book. His dinner lay forgotten on the side table. He didn’t even notice when Elias had slipped out of the library. After a while, he closed the book and looked around listening to the silence of the room. He would chuckle at the oxymoron if he hadn’t been so used to it by now. The room was still, not even a creak.

  
The squeaking sound of the wheelbarrow from outside caught his attention and he walked towards the window, pulling the thick drapes slightly open and peering outside. The young gardener had now finished his replanting and was making his way back to the gardening shed located at the back of the mansion.

  
The gardening gloves stuffed in Alec’s back pocket fell, making Magnus flinch, about to call out to the younger man but he was able to stop himself. There had been no need, anyway. He watched as Alec put the wheelbarrow down, bent down to pick up the gloves before stuffing them into his back pocket once again. Magnus’ gaze followed as Alec lifted his hand to wipe the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. His eyes lingered to the man’s exposed bicep, up to the crumpled heap of his sleeves on his shoulder then finally up again to his tattooed neck. A drop of sweat dripped down and stopped just by Alec’s pulse point. Magnus’ eyes were locked on that small patch of pale skin, he could practically see the blood vessel pulsing in that steady rhythm as his heart pumped. Magnus could hear the blood flowing through.

  
Magnus thought of the rich, crimson liquid behind that soft pale skin. He licked his lips, his throat parched, and he swallowed imagining how it would feel to sink his teeth into that warm flesh, piercing through the skin and muscle to reach that delicious nectar within. Oh how long it has been since he had felt the pleasure.

  
Magnus stepped back, letting go of the curtain. He placed his hand over his heart and clenched his fist when he was reminded yet again that there was nothing there. His heart has not beaten for more than a century. It was not about to start now. He caught himself, his thoughts, and closed his eyes, mentally scolding himself for almost giving in to the thirst.

  
The squeaking wheels made him look up again, although the fading sound has told him Alec had already gone to the back of the house. Still Magnus’ gaze was locked on the thick dark drapes that covered the windows to keep the sunlight out during the daytime. He forced himself to look away and his eyes landed on the glass of pig’s blood on the side table. It took him two strides to reach it, grabbed the glass and tipped it up, drinking all of the liquid to the very last drop. He wiped the blood that trickled down his jaw with the back of his hand.

  
It was not the same. The taste will never be the same. It will never quench the thirst, never satisfy the craving, but it will have to do. It served its purpose. It kept him alive - for a lack of a better term. Magnus swore long ago, that he will go through eternity as a vampire without hurting a single human. Magnus swore he will never drink human blood again.

  
*  
It had been two weeks since his arrival but Alec didn’t see much of Mr Bane after that first encounter. This was incredibly peculiar considering Alec worked at the mansion grounds every day and stayed well into the night. Thinking about it, Mr Bane’s arrival at the estate didn’t really make much difference. Alec had seen Elias several times. They spoke every day. Mostly about matters regarding the house. Elias was Mr Bane’s personal assistant after all. But Alec hasn’t seen or heard a peep from Mr Bane at all. It was like he wasn’t there. The rumours were not rumours after all. The man was as elusive and as reclusive as they said he was.

  
Of course, seeing his employer (of sorts) wasn’t really the most important matter for Alec. He had a duty to do and that was to maintain the grounds and make sure that everything in the mansion was in order. His mother had given him specific instructions to be at the Benefactor’s beck and call - for whatever he needed. At first, Alec rolled his eyes and steeled himself, expecting his workload to triple. He wasn’t sure what the whims of a filthy rich man would be, but he has seen movies. It only goes to show that one should never base things on movies. Because Mr Bane was as low maintenance as they come. Alec’s duties remained the same, and so did Maia’s and the other household staff.

  
There were no additional chores. No unreasonable requests. Not even any dinner parties or any cooked meals at all. Elias has said Mr Bane was following a particularly strict diet. One that only Elias knew to prepare. There was no need to bother the staff with it. Alec didn’t question it any further. Rich men had their particular eccentricities. Mr Bane was no exception. Alec understood that. And he went about his business as usual, although from time to time, his mind would wander off to that night they first met.

  
“Tell me. Do gardeners always work this late in the night or is that just you?”

  
Alec turned around to see Mr Bane standing by one of the birdfeeders. He was wearing a three-piece suit and a shirt with ruffles, which fit him perfectly. Had it not been for the turquoise patterned colour of the suit, the make-up and the spiked-up hair, Alec would have thought he was a nobleman from the nineteenth century. But then again, Alec wasn’t alive in that century. He was no expert at how men in those olden days dressed. If it was anything like how Mr Bane wore the clothes, then he approved of the fashion.

  
“A bit of both.” Alec said coolly. Trowel on hand, he dug a small hole in the ground ready for the next plant. “I’m a lot behind with transplanting these seedlings though.” Alec wasn’t sure if he should share that information with his boss. In a way, it made him look like he was slacking. He was doing the equivalent of overtime had he worked in an office. It was already ten in the evening and he was still on his knees in dirt, digging holes in the ground.

  
“Moonflowers.” Mr Bane said now standing by Alec’s side. He picked up one of the plants from the wheelbarrow and inspected it closely. “They only bloom under moonlight.”

  
Alec watched as Mr Bane rubbed the plant’s leaf gently between two fingers. He held it like it was the most delicate thing. “I’m impressed. You know your flowers, Mr Bane.”

  
Mr Bane looked at him, one side of his lip twitching up before he looked away, putting the plant back on the wheelbarrow. He didn’t say anything and just walked slowly over to the next flower bed. Alec watched him closely as he walked around from flower bed to flower bed looking at each of the plants. Some already in bloom, others just budding.

  
“Evening Primrose. Moonflowers. Four O’clocks. And Casablanca Lilies.” Each of those plants could be found in the centre of the maze where they were, and in other parts of the grounds. Those were just many examples of the flowers that adorned the estate gardens.

  
“Now you’re just showing off.” Alec said with a smile.

  
“And I noticed there were around seven different types of roses in the Rose Garden.” Mr Bane added.

  
“There are eight actually.” Alec corrected, his smile now wider. “But I’m already impressed so I’ll get over it and forgive you for missing one.”

  
Mr Bane’s eyes twinkled, the sides of his lips twitched up again until he could no longer suppress it and slowly it became a smile. He looked up at the tall hedge to hide it but it was too late. Alec already saw. And Alec thought the smile was beautiful. The things he would give to see it again and see it more often.

  
“There are a lot of night flowers in the garden. Why?” Mr Bane asked, perhaps in an attempt to change the subject.

  
“I heard you didn’t sleep much at night.” Alec answered honestly. “I thought the night flowers would be a welcome sight in case you decided to go for an evening walk.”

  
When he learned that their Benefactor was some kind of night owl, Alec thought it his duty to provide him with an equally beautiful view of the garden even at night.

  
“Oh?” Mr Bane was now on the other side of the lawn, walking slowly with his hands behind his back, his gaze focused on Alec who was still kneeling by the flower bed. “You have heard things about me then?”

  
Alec shrugged. “It was necessary.” He said. That was partially true. The weeks leading up to Mr Bane’s arrival, Alec had been given specific instructions from his mother on how best to prepare the mansion and the gardens. That and his conversations with Max gave him plenty of information about the Benefactor. However, the flowers were his own personal touch. “I had to know how best to prepare the estate before your arrival. I am the caretaker after all.”

  
“You’ve done a wonderful job.” Mr Bane complemented.

  
“At your service.” Alec bowed slightly to acknowledge and to say his thanks, lips spread to a smile.

  
They did not speak after that. Alec went about his work as Mr Bane wandered off to a different part of the gardens. Alec didn’t see him again until he was walking back to the shed. He caught a glimpse of Mr Bane standing by the second floor window where the library would be. There was faint music coming from the room and escaping through the slightly open window.

  
Alec had worked there since he was a teenager. He always considered the mansion as just another big, empty house. It was one of the reasons why he favoured the gardens. Because the gardens was always full of life. Whether it was the birds, or the flowers, or a stray deer or two. Sometimes, sheep would wander in and get lost in the maze. Alec had always loved that. The mansion, in contrast was a hollow shell. Save for the vines and the moss that covered its exterior. When it glowed in the moonlight, it looked magical. But those times were rare. Most of the time, it was cold and empty. The mansion had no life. It was a house not a home. It was never lived in. Not for more than a century.

  
For Alec, It was strange to see someone actually living in it. To hear music, to see movement. He smiled. It was a good kind of strange. He took one last look at the window, he could only see the yellow light from the room, but he knew there was someone there. He picked up the wheelbarrow and continued to walk towards the shed.

  
*  
He shouldn’t have spoken to Alec. But Magnus’ curiosity got the better of him. There was something about the young man that intrigued him. When he went for his walk that night he wasn’t expecting the gardener or anyone for that matter to still be at the grounds, working hard almost every night. It reminded him of Mister Samwise Gamgee still skulking around in the bushes whilst Gandalf and Frodo talked about the ring.

  
Not that Magnus was a wizard nor was he hiding stolen jewellery from an evil dark Lord. He smiled, though, at the thought. After all, Mr Frodo was lucky to have a gardener like Sam Gamgee. Even when Frodo Baggins was being consumed by the One Ring, Sam remained loyal and true and passed no judgement. Mr Frodo wouldn’t have made it through the journey without his Sam.

  
Magnus chuckled to himself. He wondered if his gardener was the same. Would he pass judgement if he found out the truth about Magnus? That the so-called Benefactor wasn’t really as noble as he was painted out to be?

  
They had met at the gardens several more times since that night until it had become almost a routine. At some point during his nightly walks he would cross paths with Alec. There was always something the young man was working on in the gardens. Things that Magnus was sure he could do during the day. However, he also knew that the estate grounds were vast. And while there were other staff to delegate to, Magnus learned that there were some things Alec liked to attend to himself particularly when it came to the flowers in the garden.

  
Magnus was well aware the young man often stayed behind to work on something around the estate even after the staff had gone. Mostly he worked in the garden or in the greenhouse close to the shed. Alec Lightwood loved working in the gardens too much it seemed to be difficult for him to keep away. Magnus had started to think he was a workaholic. Yet still, Magnus found himself looking forward to their meeting every night. He didn’t know much about Alec, but for now, he concluded that gardeners were really peculiar.

  
They would talk albeit briefly at first. Mostly about what was in the garden. Magnus saw their conversations as a challenge. The moment Alec had told Magnus he was impressed with his knowledge of the flowers, a spark lit up inside Magnus. He even had to brush up on his knowledge of plants to one-up the gardener. But what he enjoyed most of all was Alec’s company. The young man was a genuine, honest, kind soul. He took care of the gardens not because of it was his job, but because he loved taking care of the plants. Of nourishing the life and preserving their beauty. Everything in the gardens was precious to him.

  
And when the conversations were done, there were long silences. Comfortable but silences nonetheless. Magnus took this time to watch Alec work or to take in the serenity of the gardens. The mansion brought with it a lot of bitter memories for Magnus. He hasn’t felt at home there in a long time. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why he had stayed away for so long. But now, the gardens particularly, were giving him a sense of peace he has not felt in a long time.

  
“Replanting flowers again?” Magnus asked stepping into the rose garden. It was already close to eleven at night and the staff had long since gone. Except of course for his gardener. “I wasn’t aware that roses needed to be tended to at night. Please tell me you have at least gone home to have some dinner.”

  
“I have yes. A nice roast dinner, in fact.” Alec responded and greeted Magnus with a smile. Alec once again had both shirtsleeves rolled up, garden gloves in hand and wire cutters in the other. Magnus could see the tan line on his arms - a part of his bicep and down to his hands were sunburnt and a part of it going up to his shoulder was still the soft porcelain skin that was covered by his shirt whilst he was working under the sun. There were pruning shears and several other tools stuffed in the tool belt he wore around his waist. “One of the arcs for the climbing roses collapsed. I didn’t want to leave it til morning so I came back.” Alec explained.

  
Magnus let out a low chuckle. “You love your plants so much I should start calling you Alexander Flowerchild.” He teased. “But then, I suppose ‘LightWOOD’ is still apt.” He added.

  
It was Alec’s turn to chuckle as he cut another piece of wire. “You can tease all you want. But it’s my duty to maintain the beauty of your gardens. Especially since you seem to love taking walks around it.”

  
“Are you sure that’s the reason?” Magnus challenged. “To maintain the beauty of the gardens? Or is it because you care too much about the flowers that you don’t want to leave them to wilt and die in the night?”

  
Alec nodded, a side-smile appearing on his face. “That, too.” He said as he started to fix the fallen arc.

  
Magnus watched as he carefully cut and pruned some parts of the rose vines to make it easier to twine them on the arc. He took such great care not to ruin any of the already blossomed flowers. Magnus noticed that he tried to preserve as much as he could. Only cutting if he really needed and even then he did it carefully.

  
“You know I heard the sound of rainfall can help you fall asleep.” Alec said to break the silence that had fallen over them. “Or so I’ve heard.”

  
Magnus smiled at the young man’s efforts to spring up a conversation. “It’s effective for some people.” Magnus confirmed. “But I’m afraid there is no hope for me.” His sentence faded towards the end. It wasn’t a lie. But it wasn’t the truth either.

  
“Creature of the night.” Alec said. “Like a vampire.”

  
“What did you say?” Magnus asked, eyes widened in a slight panic.

  
“You,” Alec answered. “You sleep during the day and are awake at night. Like a vampire, you know. Like Dracula or something.” He clarified, chuckling a little at the comparison.

  
“Oh. Yes. Dracula.” Magnus repeated, finally calming down. He chuckled to himself at his paranoia. It was ridiculous to think that Alec would suddenly jump to the conclusion that he was a vampire, just because of Magnus’ altered sleeping habits.

  
“Or like someone so used to working night shifts your sleep cycle gets all messed up.” Alec added. He was looking at Magnus with what appeared to be an amused smile. Magnus’ brows creased, unsure. “My sister and my adopted brother work at the Sheriff’s department.” Alec continued. He must have seen the look of confusion on Magnus’ face. “Their sleep cycles always get a little topsy-turvy whenever they do night patrols. I imagine it’s the same for you.”

  
“Something like that.” Magnus replied.

  
“So is it? Work, I mean. Is that what’s affecting your sleeping?” Alec queried again.

  
Magnus felt his stomach twist. “Something like that.” He repeated.

  
It was all Magnus could say. He didn’t want to elaborate any more if it wasn’t needed. He had been used to avoiding questions like these, so used to hiding his true identity that he shouldn’t be affected this much. But he was. Perhaps because Alec had been so genuine with him from the start that lying to him or telling him half-truths seemed unfair.

  
“Anyway,” Alec shrugged his shoulders. “As long as you’re getting enough sleep, I suppose.” He smiled, his eyes kind and genuine.

  
“I am getting enough sleep. Thank you.” Magnus back smiled at the young man. He was thankful that Alec didn’t probe any further. He wasn’t sure if it was on purpose, or if it was because he was satisfied with Magnus’ answer. “Well I’d best move along then and leave you to your work.” He turned to walk towards one of the many pathways.

  
“Wait!” Alec exclaimed making Magnus stop on his tracks. Alec bent down and picked up one small rose bud and another - the largest rose - out of the pile he had just pruned. He cut the end of the stem off both flowers with his shears then took three large paces towards Magnus. He carefully inserted the stem of the smaller one in the upper pocket of Magnus’ coat beside the kerchief. And then presented the larger one to Magnus with a big smile.

  
Magnus looked at the rose offered to him then up again to Alec’s smiling face, hazel eyes twinkling. He reached up and almost had his fingers around the stem when Alec pulled it back. Magnus frowned, confused.

  
Alec took out a small knife from his belt and nicked of two sharp thorns where Magnus’ hand would have been. “Sorry. I should have checked before offering it to you.” Alec said, inspecting the stem one last time before offering it back with the same warm smile.

  
“Thank you, Alexander.” Magnus said and took the flower their fingers almost touching as he did. He held it by the stem with both hands as if it was the most delicate thing, with as great a care as Alec had shown it. He looked at the young man’s eyes again and slowly Magnus’ lips turned up into a smile. “Good luck with that rose arc. Please don’t work too late into the night.”

  
Alec let out a soft chuckle, his smile still plastered on his face. “I should be done soon. Have fun on your walk.” He said. “Goodnight, Mr Bane.” He bowed slightly.

  
Magnus returned the gesture then excused himself once again. He didn’t linger in the gardens for too long knowing that he would be tempted to return to the rose garden to check on Alec. So after a walk around the fountain, he returned to the mansion the rose still in his hand and finding his way to the music room.

  
If his heart could beat it would be pounding and racing right now. It was such a small sweet gesture yet Magnus felt something inside him stir. How long has it been since he had received a rose like that? How long since someone had looked at him the way Alec did? Treated him like Alec did? The warm and kind gaze. And showing genuine interest and curiosity whenever they spoke. Alec reminded him of those noblemen he had met long ago. Gentle and sweet.

  
Yet something about Alec was also quite unique. Magnus could not quite place it. He treated Magnus with respect like one would with a superior. Magnus expected it. He was his employer after all, strictly speaking. Yet Alec also treated him with kindness, with familiarity, like Magnus was just an ordinary man, like Magnus was… human. If it could, it would’ve made Magnus’ heart flutter, maybe even skip a beat.

  
Magnus caught himself smiling again whilst looking at the flower in his hand. He stopped. He placed it on top of the Grand Piano. He turned around and left the room. He shouldn’t have talked to Alec that night or any other night after that. He should stop looking forward to seeing the man during his walks. He should not get attached. Magnus was a monster. And Alec was much too precious a being to be caught up in Magnus’ life. Was it even a life? It was more like a curse.

  
*  
“You know, there’s a reason we gave you a cellphone for your birthday.”

  
With one eye closed and the other squinted, Alec looked up then shielded his eyes from the sun, barely making out the outline of his sister as she approached him. It was early afternoon and he was busy weeding the flower beds by the lawn in front of the house. He didn’t even notice her drive up in one of the patrol cars. She was wearing her uniform, her hair done up in a braid.

  
“So we can get a hold of you immediately.” His sister continued, crossing her arms across her chest. She stopped and stood right in front of him, partly to shield him from the sun.

  
Alec chuckled. “Hello to you, too, Izzy. And there’s really no need. You know where to find me.” Alec said, returning to his task.

  
“What if there was an emergency?” Izzy challenged, a brow raised.

  
“Then you still know where to find me.” Alec said confidently, smirking at his sister. It was partly in jest. Hardly anything really happened in Idris, except for a few disputes about farm animals eating someone’s crop or a wild animal had killed someone’s livestock. Most of the crimes were petty and solved within twenty four hours. If someone stole someone’s bicycle, for instance, chances were, they knew who the thief was immediately and then their mothers would probably tell them off until they returned the stolen item. In the event of a natural disaster, most if not all of the evacuation plans for Idris led to the estate anyway. So really, Alec was in the safest place possible.

  
Izzy rolled her eyes. “You are impossible.” She muttered. “Anyway, mom wanted me to check if everything is in order for the party tomorrow night?”

  
“Everything is in order.” Alec confirmed, his voice sounding a little exasperated. It wasn’t directed at his sister, of course. She was just the unfortunate messenger. It was directed at his mother.

  
Three months into Mr Bane’s arrival, a welcome party had been planned as a courtesy. Elias and Maryse had planned it as an opportunity for the townspeople to meet their esteemed Benefactor. It was a meet-and-greet of sorts. Besides, the Idris elites wanted to mingle with Mr Bane and had been hounding Maryse about it since they had heard he has arrived. However, knowing how elusive Mr Bane was, Alec knew it was highly likely the meet-and-greet will be very brief if it was going to happen at all. And he was sure there wasn’t going to be any mingling. Maryse had insisted that everything go perfectly without a hitch. It was like planning a wedding with only two weeks to prepare.

  
In his mother’s defense, it wasn’t that ridiculous a thought. Idris was a small town. If there was a party as big as the one planned, everyone was practically invited. There was already a small fair set up in the Community Gardens in the town. They would have set it up a lot sooner upon Mr Bane’s arrival, had it not been for specific instructions from the man, or in this case - Elias, for his arrival to be kept as quiet as possible. Mr Bane did not want to be welcomed with a parade as the townsfolk had originally planned.

  
Alec had had the opportunity to spend time with Mr Bane during the latter’s nightly walks. The man was very private and in many ways mysterious. Yet Alec couldn’t help but sense an air of mischief, and of warmth about him. There was a twinkle in his eyes, buried under layers of loneliness. Alec could see it. And wondered what had made the man feel that way. Mr Bane was not stand-offish. He was guarded and he certainly held himself at a distance. Alec could feel it how the other man would close himself off.

  
From time to time, Alec would see a glimpse of what he thought was Mr Bane’s true self - a smile, or a laugh that the latter had not meant to show, but had been unable to stop himself. On a very few number of occasions, Alec had heard a slight chuckle, even laughter, albeit very rare. Yet, it was the most beautiful thing he has ever heard. He had craved to see it again, hear it again. To see this man’s smile until it had reached his eyes.

  
“Maia and Lily have the menu sorted. Nothing but the freshest ingredients.” Alec continued, reassuring her when he saw his sister was unsatisfied with his initial vague answer. “Bat and the others will start putting up the tents later today. And the table settings as well.”

  
“And we’ll take care of security.” Izzy said looking around. “Not that it should be anything to worry about. Although Jace got a report a pack of wolves were spotted in the forest by the river.”

  
“The wolves are not to worry about.” Alec said. “They won’t come near the party with that many people around.”

  
“You try telling mom that.” Izzy retorted.

  
Alec chuckled in understanding. Their mother wanted this party to be as indidentless as possible. If she could lock up any potential distractions, including wild animals, she would.

  
“Well, I’ll double-check the security cameras. Then check the perimeter.” Izzy said letting out a big sigh. She waved goodbye to her brother and walked towards the house. The security room was in the first floor.

  
Izzy left around two hours later after sharing a cup of coffee with her brother. Much as she didn’t believe there would be any danger, she still did her job thoroughly.

  
Despite being isolated from the outside world, the topography of Idris was bountiful not only in wildlife but also in plant life. While there were farmed crops and many fruit trees in the hills and valleys, the forests were still filled with edible plants. The people of Idris took from it what they needed.

  
The sun was setting behind the mountains. Alec decided in the late afternoon to gather some wild mushrooms and some truffles from the forest behind the mansion. He thought they would be a nice addition to the menu for tomorrow’s dinner party. Not that they weren’t already serving fresh produce. Most food in Idris was organic. The town provided for itself. Imported products from the outside came once every three months. That was enough for the town.

  
The peculiar thing about Idris’ forests was the mixture of trees that seemed to flourish in it. There were conifers and redwood, deciduous trees, pine, spruce and cedar, among many others. Even ones that weren’t supposed to grow up in the mountainous areas such as areas, seemed to grow abundantly at that. Some would wilt and shed during the winter only to be revived again the spring and flourish in the summer.

  
“Early walk today?” Alec asked upon seeing Mr Bane looking up at a particularly large deciduous tree. Usually he only saw Mr Bane in the evenings. The other man was still asleep during this time, or so Alec was told. Mr Bane slept during the day after all.

  
*  
The truth was Magnus had already been awake for most of the day. He really doesn’t sleep much. He kept himself hidden in the third floor of the mansion to avoid the flurry of household staff trying to prepare for the party. He would have loved to go for a walk but there was a problem with the sun being too smug up in the blue sky. It was the kind of day for families to go out to the park for a picnic, or have a nice day at the beach. A cloudless sky. The bastard. At least in Magnus’ opinion.

  
Finally, when the sun was low enough behind the mountains, he had decided to sneak out into the forest, where he was sure there won’t be any altercations with sunlight. He would be safe in the shade. What he did not expect was to bump into Alec in the forest. Everyone was busy preparing for the party. He figured that the young man would be no exception. Considering that he was in-charge as per his mother’s instructions.

  
“Are you tending to the forest now? I wasn’t aware it was part of your job description.” Magnus said, greeting Alec with a fleeting smile. He couldn’t help but act and sound coy. And he tried hard to hide it. He looked up again at the tree, gave its big trunk a light tap before pushing himself off and taking a step or two back.

  
Alec chuckled as he bent down to gather the mushrooms growing on a rotten tree bark. He harvested them with great care and placed them in a bag slung across his shoulder. Making sure to only get the ones of a large size, leaving the smaller ones to grow and gather for the next time.“The forest tends to itself. It doesn’t need a gardener.” He said then raised the mushrooms he had just picked to show Magnus. “Just gathering more supplies for your party tomorrow.” He said. He stood up and walked towards Magnus.

  
They walked side by side in silence for a few moments, Alec stopping once in a while to pick up the plants he needed.

  
“I apologise.” Magnus said after a while. Alec’s brows knit together as he looked up at the other man likely unaware of anything offensive that Magnus had needed to apologise for. “The party. Everyone is in a frenzy and it must have added more work for you and the staff.” He elaborated.

  
Alec smiled amused. He let out a chuckle and stood up. “You are a mystery, Mr Bane.” He commented. It was Magnus’ turn to look confused.

  
“What do you mean?” He asked.

  
Alec chuckled again at the look of innocence on the man’s face. “I do believe we are your employees. You shouldn’t apologise to us for making us do our duties.” Alec explained. “And trust me, a lot of the people in this town consider it an honour and a privilege to hold this party to welcome you back to the estate, to the town. Plus, everyone loves a party. If anything, I should be apologising to you.” Alec said. Again, Magnus’ brows creased in wonder. “I know the party was more my mother’s idea. She is a politician. I have a feeling you would have preferred it if your arrival has been kept quiet. You like to keep to yourself, despite being known to host such extravagant parties in the city.” Alec smiled at him.

  
Magnus felt something warm swell inside him. He knew it was not possible but it was what it felt like. How had Alec seen through his facade?

  
“It wasn’t just your mother’s idea. I do have duties as part of the community. Things like these are necessary. And your mother has been quite accommodating in following my requests.” Magnus shook his head. “Still. I think it’s a bit much.” He said looking down.

  
“Oh Babe, no.” Alec exclaimed making Magnus look up. He felt flustered despite the lack of blood rush to his face.

  
“What did you say?” Magnus asked, eyes wide in surprise. He and Alec have had many a conversation, but Magnus was sure they were not in any way close to calling each other with pet names. Were they even friends?

  
But Alec didn’t seem to hear him. He touched Magnus’ arm gently and subconsciously as he walked past. Magnus turned around to see Alec picking up what looked to be a German Shepherd puppy. Magnus felt embarrassed at jumping to conclusions.

  
The dog was gnawing on a small stone. Alec took it out of the dog’s mouth and threw it away.

  
“Sorry.” Alec said, walking back to Magnus, the dog seeming content in his arms. “So this is Babe, he is my brother’s dog. He’s supposed to be helping me find truffles as his afternoon exercise. So far we are failing.” He added, bringing his face close to the puppy’s.

  
Magnus couldn’t help but smile widely in amusement as Alec’s voice changed when he nuzzled the puppy. “You know it’s pigs that they use to find truffles, right? Truffle hogs, they’re called.”

  
Alec covered the dog’s ears with one hand and shielded him away from Magnus. “Sssh. Don’t say that out loud in front of him. He doesn’t know he’s not a P-I-G.” Alec said in a whisper making Magnus laugh.

  
The puppy wiggled so Alec set him down. Instead of wandering off, the dog sniffed around at their feet, even nuzzling its nose against Magnus’ leg. Alec made to pull the puppy away but Magnus stopped him. The dog let out a little whiny and looked up at Magnus with curiosity, his tail wagging behind him.

  
Magnus looked at the dog. Away from Alec’s line of sight, Magnus made his eyes glow golden briefly before returning to its usual brown colour. The dog still wagged its tail and even let its tongue hang out, licking around his lips as he looked at Magnus with the same energy and curiosity. Magnus smiled. This little pup was fearless. Either that or it was dumb. Magnus opted for the former. Apart from his cats, most animals feared what he was, they could sense it. That Magnus was a predator, he was a monster, and they were potential prey. But not this one.

  
“So, why Babe?” Magnus asked as he and Alec both watched the puppy walk around in circles between their legs, nudging or pawing at the ground as if he was looking for something.

  
“His first bark sounded like a pig’s snort.” Alec reported, moving one leg out of the way when Babe nudged at it. “Don’t ask me how he did that. Though he doesn’t sound like that now.” Alec said when he saw Magnus looking at him for further explanation. “It started out as a joke, calling him Babe like that character from that movie. And then it just stuck. But trust me that wasn’t the only hoggy behaviour we’ve seen him do. And the truffle searching is just one of many.”

  
Magnus let out a hearty laugh. “And you call me a mystery.” He said.

  
They had continued with the leisurely walk. Alec’s hunt for the edible fungi all but forgotten. They made their way back to the mansion before the forest got too dark. Magnus had slipped back to the third floor once they parted. There was far too much activity in the estate for him to go out on his nighttime walk. He did not see Alec again that night.

  
*  
Since the invitations had specified that the party was going to start at six p.m., it was only natural that the guests had started to arrive an hour or more later. Such were the townsfolk of Idris. They were laid back. Specified meeting times were more like guidelines rather than strict rules. And while everyone already knew that the food had been catered for, still, most of the guests still brought a pie or a dish or two. It was that kind of town, it still had that kind of intimacy and simplicity.

  
Alec had taken that into account without his mother’s knowledge, of course.

  
“Everything seems to be in order.” Maryse stood beside him having returned from her round of the kitchens and the front lawn where the party was held.

  
“If only someone had told you that about an hour ago it would have saved you the time to check everything yourself.” Alec said rolling his eyes.

  
His mother narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t get smart with me.” She told him off.

  
“I won’t if you trusted me a little to do my own job.” Alec retorted.

  
Maryse stepped in front of him and put one hand on each of his shoulders. “I do trust you.” She said with a smile. “I’m just a little nervous, is all. I know you’re doing a great job.” She explained, assuring him. She looked him up and down as if inspecting his clothes. “I wish you had worn a suit and tie though.”

  
Alec let out a huff and rolled his eyes again. “I’m not wearing a butler’s uniform. I’m not a butler even if I do enough butlering around as it is.” He said. Alec had opted to wear a collarless black shirt, slacks and leather shoes. He wore a dark gray blazer with patches of black leather on the lapels and on the elbows. “And I’m well aware that butlering may or may not be a real word.”

  
He and Maryse stared at each other unrelenting until both of them chuckled.

  
“I concede. And I know you are not a butler.” Maryse said. She gave his shoulders a little brush then straightened his blazer. “You look very handsome.” She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead, wiping away her lipstick once she leaned back. “I shall go make my rounds to the dignitaries.” She said then walked towards the big tent where the tables and chairs were set up. Alec went back to the kitchen to check if they needed any help.

  
*  
Magnus watched the crowd from his bedroom window. The party had started late which was to be expected. Some things never change. Especially in such a small town. It was like that a hundred years ago and it was like this now. Somehow it was nice to know some traditions carry through. He watched as the townsfolk arrived and left. There was chatter and music and dancing under the tent. Elias had made the welcome speech when most of the people had arrived. Magnus was due to make his mandatory appearance soon. No doubt many of the guests have already asked where he was, as usual in these parties. He was the host after all.

  
It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy the parties. He loved them actually. And once upon a time, he was the life of the party. But it had somehow gotten old. And in some cases, he needed to maintain a certain level of anonymity. Especially in this day and age where anyone can snap a photograph and upload it on the internet. For an immortal like him, it would become very difficult to explain fifty years from now why he hasn’t aged a day. It had been easier to hide before, during the olden days. To move from one place to the next and use his own name or adopt another persona. Now it was getting a lot more difficult.

  
His eyes drifted to where Alec stood talking to Maryse. The young man had looked handsome in his slacks and blazer. It was a huge contrast to his usual tattered shirt, jeans and chunky boots when he worked in the gardens. Magnus thought he looked handsome either way. From where Magnus stood, Alec didn’t look like a gardener at all. He looked like a rich businessman or a model. Magnus knew a few people in the industry. If Alec was interested, he would be labelled “Sexiest Man Alive” on People magazine in no time. Magnus chuckled. Alec probably hasn’t even heard of the magazine.

  
The young man was wise beyond his years yet he still held this carefree innocence. He appreciated the small things in life rather than obsessing over the big ones. He was content with his simple life. His caring, nurturing nature showed in the way he treated each blade of grass, each flower, or shrub in the garden. Alec had a love for life, no matter how small. That struck a chord in Magnus’ unbeating heart.

  
As soon as Alec was out of his line of sight, Magnus put on his blazer then walked to the dresser. He turned to look at the flower resting beside his make up kit. It was there when Magnus returned from the library to get ready for the party. At first he thought it strange, Elias, while he helped Magnus with many things, preparing his clothes was not one of them. He picked up the Casablanca Lily corsage. He could smell the sweet fragrance of the flower. But mixed into it was Alec’s scent. Just like the flower he also smelled sweet but in a different way. There was an earthy tone mixed in with freshly mown grass and something distinctly Alec.

  
He had not seen Alec all day, having avoided the chaos of the staff downstairs as they got the party ready. The young man must have snuck in at some point to leave the corsage in Magnus’ room. A pleasant tingle went through Magnus’ body every time the the scent wafted through his nostrils, and a small smile would always tug at his lips.

  
Magnus pinned the corsage to the lapel of his suit. He took one last look at the mirror, checking that his makeup was not smudged, and then he headed out the door to greet his guests.  
  
*  
The party was going smoothly, as expected. Alec stood by the back door of the mansion, leaning on the doorframe as he sipped on a glass of water. He didn’t like to drink much alcohol. Not because he was a lightweight, but because he didn’t like the bitter taste. His family teased him that it was because he was part plant. And plants only drank water. Until Max pointed out that Alec also drank copious amounts of coffee. Of which was a plant. And they questioned if that was considered cannibalism. It was the end of that argument.

  
“I knew I’d find you here.” Izzy arrived, the tail of her dress draped on her hand. She looked exhausted probably from walking on the gravel with her six inch heels.

  
“Any trouble tonight?” Alec asked handing her his glass of water which she gratefully received and drank.

  
“No. Thank God!” She exclaimed, leaning on the other side of the door frame. She reached into the kitchen and grabbed the nearest bottle of wine on the counter. There was still a quarter left so she took a swig.

  
“Should you be drinking on the job?” Alec asked as he watched her take another swig.

  
“Don’t tell Mom. Or Luke.” She said, pointing at him with her index finger. She took another mouthful then put the bottle back where she got it.

  
“How were you planning to catch bad guys in those high heels and that dress?” Alec wondered.

  
“This is Idris. The baddest guy we had was old Man Tommy when he decided to not shower for a month just for kicks.” Izzy pointed out. “Besides, I have no problems running in heels. You know that.”

  
They both chuckled. Izzy was a highly well-trained killing machine. She was a black belt in several martial arts, and even deadlier with knives and guns. Not that she needed to use it in Idris of course. But she had always wanted to be a secret agent while she was growing up. It was what motivated her to train hard and go into law enforcement. She enrolled in the Marine Corps and did a tour overseas after college. But Idris had called her back. She missed the place too much. And so she returned.

  
It was the same with Alec. He had attended university in the big city. But after he obtained his degree, he immediately returned to Idris, and began work at the estate garden. It had always been what he wanted to do. He and his siblings sans Max were all trained in military combat and politics, groomed to become the future leaders of Idris. Alec went along with it as he was growing up. Until he found his love for horticulture, for gardening, for the simple life.

  
Her phone pinged to signal a message had come through. Izzy looked at it. “Duty calls. Looks like my work here is done.” She said, putting her phone back in the pocket of her dress. Alec was sure dresses like hers didn’t come with pockets. But this was his sister. She probably had a gun or five and a couple of knives on her person. “I have to drive back to the station. Jace found something.” She gave her brother a hug and left.

  
Alec had wandered to the tent where the party was. Mr Bane had already made his appearance and was unsurprisingly - for Alec - nowhere in sight. Alec had been in the kitchen at that time and had unfortunately missed it. A few more guests lingered, whilst some had already gone home.

  
Alec couldn’t help but look at the grass, his precious lawn. It was inevitable with the number of foot traffic that passed through that night. The lawn was going to get some much needed TLC tomorrow. At least the flower beds have been left untouched. Most of them at least. Alec decided the next time a party like this was going to happen, he will require everyone to come barefoot. Before his gardener brain got the best of him, Alec left the main front lawn and entered the maze, making his way to the back of the garden where the pond was located.

  
The walk, as well as the cool fresh night air had helped calm him down. He could hear the music faintly playing in the background.

  
As soon as he passed the end of the hedge, he was greeted by a sight that has taken his breath away on more than one occasion now. Mr Bane was sat on the swing hanging from the branch of the big tree close to the pond. The moonlight hit the glitter on his face and hair in the right places making his skin shimmer like they did that first night he had arrived. He blonde highlights in his hair for the party. He was looking up at the sky, right at the moon, he appeared to be smiling.

  
“You’re missing your own party.” Alec said approaching slowly.

  
Mr Bane looked at him, the smile still lingered on his lips. “I have made my appearance. That’s all that matters. It’s still going on isn’t it?” He asked.

  
Alec nodded as he stood beside the man, his hands in his pockets, both of them looking up at the moon and listening to the faint sound of the music coming from the party.

  
“That’s called a gibbous moon.” Mr Bane said from out of the blue, making Alec look at him. “It’s when the moon is more than half full but not quite fully illuminated yet.” He shared. “Gibbous. I always liked that word. It sounds fun.” He smiled widely at Alec. “Don’t you think?”

  
“That I do.” Alec agreed returning the smile. Conversations with Mr Bane had always been unusual. They both spoke about anything that came to mind. They had no qualms nor apprehensions about bringing up topics that other people would likely find strange and uninteresting. Every day Alec learned something new from Mr Bane, and vice versa. Whether it was about gardening, or science, or animals, or the estate. Both of them had a wealth of knowledge in their own right. And both of them were willing to share. “Too bad we can only use it when referring to the moon.”

  
Mr Bane chuckled, giving a slight nod. He looked down at his feet as his smile faded away. He stood up and took in a deep breath before letting it out in an audible sigh. “I suppose I should return to the party.” He said.

  
“Please stay.” Alec said, too abruptly and forcefully than he had intended. He really wanted to spend more time with Mr Bane. “Please. I mean,” He said more gently this time. “I didn’t mean to intrude. If you’re leaving because of me then please don’t. I can find a different spot.” He chuckled nervously. He wasn’t sure why.

  
“I assure you, I was not leaving because of you. You were in no way intruding. The garden is as much mine as it is yours since you take care of it.” Mr Bane said with a slight chortle.

  
“Except that it is actually yours because you own the land.” Alec added, partly in jest.

  
Mr Bane let out a little laugh. Alec smiling with him. The sound of that laugh, albeit brief, was precious to Alec’s ears. “True.” Mr Bane said. “But in the interest of leaving, I was merely thinking that I had been away from the party long enough.” He paused, as if in thought. “But if you insist for me to stay then I will.” Mr Bane’s voice sounded slightly hesitant with that last word. Surely Alec had imagined it. Mr Bane does not falter, does not hesitate.

  
“Please. I would love it if you did.” Alec said, offering the swing back again to Mr Bane. The other man considered it but shook his head.

  
“Walk with me?” Mr Bane asked. Alec didn’t expect it, his heart skipped. And he nodded, smiling, stepping back to let the other man lead the way. They walked side-by-side halfway around the pond and then entered the maze, walking the perimeter of the garden and delaying returning to the front lawn as much as possible. They fell into conversation about the garden, about Alec’s siblings. But what he had enjoyed most of all, was Mr Bane’s company.

  
The man was of few words but what he said was genuine and true. And he didn’t complain when Alec prattled on about plants and gardens. In fact, Mr Bane had shared with Alec stories about his travels. He told him about the gardens in England, and Scotland and Wales. It had excited Alec. It gave him many ideas about what he could add to the estate grounds.

  
They had spent most of the night together. Inevitably, Alec had to return to the main quadrant once all the guests had left. Mr Bane had retired to his study while Alec helped the other staff clean up. They had left the big tent up for tomorrow’s task but the tables and chairs had to be removed. He also had to say goodnight to his mother, and his father before they retired for the night.

  
As usual, out of all the household staff, Alec was the last one to leave. He had considered walking up to the study to see if Mr Bane needed anything more before Alec left. It would be a lie of course. It would be Alec’s lame attempt at spending more time with the older man. Alec decided against it. Mr Bane valued his privacy. And after tonight’s party, he probably wanted to be left alone. The long walk around the gardens was enough. Alec could wait until tomorrow.

  
Alec put the last of the table linen in the laundry room, ready to be washed the next day then made his way to the kitchen.

  
“Elias.” He greeted as soon as he saw the man rummaging through Mr Bane’s personal refrigerator. Staff were under strict rules not to touch it and only Elias and Mr Bane had access to the lock code. No one really questioned it since everyone knew Mr Bane had a specially strict diet. Theories went around that he was allergic to a lot of things. So his food had to be specially prepared somewhere - sterilised and packaged and all.

  
“I didn’t think you were still awake.” Alec continued.

  
Elias, who had jumped in surprise when Alec called his name, fought to catch his breath. “Oh, Alec.” He said, his hand to his chest. “I didn’t know you were still here. I thought everyone had already gone home.”

  
“Just doing my last checks. And I was about to leave.” Alec said, his bike helmet on hand. “Do you need any help?” He asked.

  
Elias shook his head vigorously. “No. No. No.” He swallowed when he realised he said one too many ‘nos’. He breathed out audibly. “Nothing I can’t handle.” He waved his hand in front of Alec dismissively. “Just fixing up a midnight snack for Mr Bane.” He said, closing the fridge door and leaning on it. “He’s up there reading because you know, he has trouble sleeping. So…” He shrugged, nervously.

  
Alec found the other man’s reaction odd but then again he didn’t think he had taken the man by surprise that much but clearly Elias was a jumpy fellow.

  
“Anyway, you organised a wonderful party.” Elias said, changing the subject. “Mr Bane is pleased.”

  
Alec’s eyes brightened up when he heard what Elias said. “Is he really?”

  
“Of course!” Elias affirmed, gesturing wildly with one hand. “He is happy. Very very happy.” He cleared his throat.

  
Alec’s brows creased. He was now not entirely sure if he should believe what Elias was saying. Perhaps the man was just very tired. He wasn’t usually this energetic.

  
Alec looked at the empty jug and glass on the tray on the bench then back at Elias.

  
“Okay.” Alec continued, blinking. “I hope he enjoys his drink. You both have a goodnight.” Alec said smiling genuinely. Elias nodded vigorously again and waved several times as Alec walked toward the back door.

  
He put his helmet on and got on his bicycle. He had stopped at the front of the house and looked up once again when he heard music coming from the library. The light was on and he could just make out Mr Bane’s seated outline by the window. Alec smiled and rode away.

  
*  
Elias entered the library, tray in hand. He set it down on the coffee table in front of Magnus and poured the drink. “Safe to say that party was successful.” Elias commented, sneaking a glance at Magnus. “You seemed to have a wonderful time. I mean, even if you only stayed for a very short time.”

  
Magnus looked up at him briefly from behind his book then went back to his reading. He was holding the corsage on his other hand, smelling the flower as he read. A smile ghosted over his lips that he wasn’t even aware was there.

  
“That Lightwood boy had everything under control.” Elias said again. Magnus’ ear twitched at hearing Alec’s last name. “He’s very hard-working. Very admirable. And he’s not bad to look at, too.”

  
Magnus could feel Elias’ gaze on him. He didn’t look up, instead he just ‘hmmmed’, and kept his eyes on his book, focusing on each word he was reading, the flower still under his nose, the scent filling his nostrils. Alec’s scent. He wanted to smile but he was well aware of Elias still watching his every move.

  
Elias sat down on the chair across from his. “Responsible young man, he is. Maryse is very proud of him. Even if she doesn’t show it much. And his work on the gardens.” Elias gushed. “So beautiful. At day. And at night.” Elias emphasised that last word. Magnus’ body stilled but he tried to hide it. “I mean, you’ve seen it.” Elias said. There was a change in his tone like he was no longer making small talk. “You’re out for a walk every night. By yourself. After the staff had gone home. Except for Al-”

  
“Alright.” Magnus said, annoyed. He slammed the book closed and threw it on the coffee table. He knew what Elias was trying to imply. He glared at his friend who had a big smug smile plastered on his face. Magnus frowned, grabbed his drink and sat back. He rolled his eyes again when he looked at Elias and he had a big grin on his face. “Just say it. Get it out of your system.”

  
“Get what out of my system?” Elias asked, acting innocent.

  
“Don’t get smart with me.” Magnus huffed.

  
Elias grinned, he didn’t say any words but Magnus could see it in his eyes. Magnus was usually good at hiding his feelings, and most of the time he succeeded. But Elias was his familiar. Every vampire had one. A familiar was a vampire’s connection to the human world. They attended to the daytime arrangements and meetings that a vampire would otherwise be unable to do. They were not immortal but they had extended life spans. In a way, the vampire they served shared a part of their immortality with them. While most vampires compelled their familiars - like how Dracula controlled Renfield - to do their bidding, Magnus’ and Elias’ connection was different. It was of mutual agreement.

  
They had met when Elias was still a young boy. His village was attacked by bandits and it was set on fire. Magnus had saved the boy and they had been together ever since. Elias had grown up with Magnus, and they had become friends. In a way, Magnus even considered him like a son, if Magnus had a fatherly cell in his body or if Elias wasn’t being as annoying as he was right now.

  
Elias had been with Magnus for almost a century, and would continue to be with him for a long time. He could read Magnus’ mood like an open book. Magnus cursed their connection.

  
He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Elias was not his favourite person right now. “You know I can snap your neck if you keep annoying me like that, right?” Magnus threatened.

  
“Oh. We’ve resorted to death threats. My, my, this is more serious than I thought.” Elias responded confidently, knowing that he had Magnus wound up. “Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael will love this.”

  
“Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael will not know this.” Magnus said sternly. Then realised what his words implied. “Because there is nothing that needs to be known. There is nothing.” He growled, leaning forward and his eyes glowed. He was more than annoyed now. He was getting angry.

  
Elias leaned forward, meeting Magnus’ gaze, unafraid. “Are you telling me, or yourself?” Elias asked.

  
Magnus blinked, his eyes returning to normal. He shut his mouth. He didn’t know how to answer. Elias had noticed it. How Magnus was intrigued, attracted to the human that was Alexander Lightwood. He had resolved - at least in his mind - that he was going to stay away, to keep his distance. But every night, he failed. Every opportunity he had, he spent with Alec. He just couldn’t resist.

  
Even if he had the opportunity to turn away - undetected or otherwise - he didn’t take it. He stayed. He gave in. He looked forward to every meeting, every gesture, every talk. Being with Alec sparked something in him that he hadn’t felt for centuries. He felt alive.

  
There was a time when he would have considered it. No, there was a time when he would have welcomed it with open arms. But he had learned his lesson. It would only end in death and destruction. If he pursued it, Alec would be ruined. And Magnus would be left with the pieces, to deal with it for all eternity. He didn’t care much what happened to him. He was used to it. But Alec, he couldn’t do that to Alec. So Magnus was going to quell this before it even started.

  
He stood up, dropping the corsage to the floor. “There is nothing.” He said and walked to the door.

  
“It’s alright, you know.” Elias said, making Magnus stop just before the door. He didn’t turn around. “Magnus, it’s alright for you to find happiness again. There’s nothing wrong with you trying to find it. You don’t have to be miserable for the rest of your li...” Elias paused, then sighed. “You don’t always have to be alone, Magnus. Allow yourself some happiness. No matter if it’s brief.”

  
Magnus opened his mouth but closed it. He bit his lip. He turned the doorknob and exited the library heading straight for his room.

  
*  
Elias picked up the corsage from the floor and placed it carefully on top of the book Magnus was reading.

  
*  
Somewhere in the caves of the Mountain Province, Northern Philippines

  
It was dark and it was damp. They had been trekking for hours. And they had to be out of there before sun rise. The air inside the cave was thick. It didn’t matter for Ragnor, he didn’t need air to breath, but Raphael did. It was getting more difficult, due to the stuffiness of the air inside the cave but also because he was already tired.

  
Still they pushed on. They entered the cave in the early evening after all the tour groups have left. They had veered off the main chamber two hours ago, reaching into the deep recesses of the cave system that was off limits to the tour groups. The path had been deemed too dangerous, and many even the most experienced of cavers have perished. Not even the locals dared to venture into this part of the caves. They believed it to be cursed and have called it a shortcut to hell. It had claimed many lives, no bodies have ever been retrieved. Not even the underground river dared to wash the bodies down to the waterfall and out of the caves.

  
Ragnor climbed up another rock and squeezed through the hole to get through the other chamber. Then he turned around and stuck half his body in and offered his hand to help pull Raphael up.

  
“Just a bit more.” Ragnor said grunting as he helped Raphael crawl through the tiny space and into the other chamber. “Are you still okay?”

  
Raphael didn’t say anything, he just nodded. Then just walked to the nearest gap in the cave wall. Another tight squeeze.

  
“You know you didn’t have to come with me.” Ragnor said, grunting as he stepped sideways into the gap to follow his companion.

  
“I’m your familiar, Ragnor. I go where you go.” Raphael said without looking back.

  
“Yes. But I’m just saying, this trek is dangerous.” Ragnor said, slipping on one of the rocks and had to grab hold of Raphael’s shirt to steady himself.

  
“Sure.” Raphael rolled his eyes. “Because you can take care of yourself.” He said sarcastically.

  
“I take offense at your tone.” Ragnor exclaimed despite the recent near-mishap. “I am a mature vampire, I’ll have you know. And I have taken care of myself long before I met you.”

  
Raphael stopped and turned around to look at him. “Of course you have. And that is why Catarina is the one in Peru and we are here.” He said then continued to walk.

  
Ragnor huffed. “For the last time, being banned from Peru was not my fault. It was Magnus. He’s old but he’s not wise. He was the insufferable brat who-”

  
Raphael put his hand up, quieting Ragnor. They had arrived at their destination. The chamber was small, just enough to fit both of them. There were no markings on the walls. The only sound was the soft gushing of water, reverberating from the stream that ran through the other parts of the cave.

  
On the ground was a small hole. It was now empty, its contents long gone. Both men squatted in front of it. Raphael touching the pile of dirt to the side, then inspected the other footprints on the ground. “Recent. Maybe less than a week.”

  
Ragnor sighed. “We’re too late then.” He stood up abruptly and kicked the pile of dirt. “Fucking hell! What bloody idiot would choose to- ugh!” He exclaimed in anger. “I told Magnus. I told him this was going to happen. And he just…” He didn’t continue. He pursed his lips, both hands on his hips and his chest heaving in anger.

  
Raphael stood up. “You know why he couldn’t do it. It’s too late now, anyway. It’s been taken. We need to get in touch with the others. Hopefully Catarina had better luck than us.” He said. He was trying to contain his anger. There was no need for both of them to lose it.

  
“Fine.” Ragnor huffed. “Let’s just go.” He said, slightly calmer. He turned on his heel and retraced their steps out of the cave. Raphael following closely behind.


	2. The Courtship of Mr Bane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one woo and win the heart of the richest man in town? As Alec Lightwood tries to find out, there seems to be something sinister going on in Idris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoy reading this long ass chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It sort of got away from me. Apologies that the update took so long. My brain can only take as much stress and real life likes to kick me in the ass. 
> 
> If you're going to live tweet tag me and #Eternity. 
> 
> Twitter: [elleRK17](https://twitter.com/elleRK17)
> 
> Or find me on Tumblr: [crazyellephantrambles](https://crazyellephantrambles.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also send me asks or just generally shout at me on those two platforms.

The Lightwood household was a place of chaos, especially in the mornings. While the three older Lightwoods had their own apartments to live in with Izzy and Jace both having apartments in town where it was closer to the police office. And Alec, the eldest, lived in the tiny cottage just behind the Mayor’s house. This was so he was closer to the mansion but still had his own privacy. But somehow most (translation: six out of seven) mornings, they still broke their fast at their parents’ house. It was no doubt because breakfast there was always guaranteed.

Izzy and Jace both walked in wearily through the back door and to the kitchen, having just finished their shift. Both of them grunting their greetings. They were still on the lookout for the wolf pack that had been roaming around the forests of Idris. Many of the livestock have been spooked. And some farmers have reported a number of their sheep have gone missing.

Izzy slumped down unceremoniously on the seat between Alec’s and Max’s chairs. Max was also half asleep, his head propped up by his hand, elbow on the table. He was still in his pajamas and robe.

“I’m so tired.” Izzy groaned. “Why are sheep so dumb?” She complained. Her voice muffled as she now lay face down on the breakfast table, her ponytail flicked forward to the centre.

“Another lost lamb then?” Alec asked to clarify. He lifted his sister's ponytail to look at her face. Izzy, eyes closed, just lifted her hand with a thumb’s up.

“Lost lambs. There were two.” Jace clarified from behind the kitchen counter pouring two cups of coffee. “We found both. One alive at least. The wolves got the other.” He walked to the table and placed the mug of coffee beside his sister's head.

“Jace used his Super Smeller.” Izzy said, finally lifting her head up only to slouch back on her chair. “I still don't know how you do that. You can sniff things out better than the canine unit.”

Jace shrugged. “I don’t know. I just smell the … something, I guess.” Jace took a sip of his coffee then swiped a strip of bacon from Max’s plate. That woke the boy up and tried to take the strip back from his brother. Jace leaned back, out of his younger brother’s reach and took a big bite out of the piece of bacon.

“That’s not fair. That’s mine!” Max complained standing up to take the piece that was left but Jace pushed his hands away. “Mom!” Max whined to his eldest brother. “Jace is being mean.” His next attempts to retrieve his breakfast once again failed. “Give it back, Jace. That was mine.”

“Not this early in the morning, you two.” Maryse said, entering the kitchen in quick strides whilst trying to put her earring on. “Max, you better eat quickly and get ready for school. It’s the first day back and your dad has an early meeting before the welcome assembly.” Maryse walked around the kitchen picking up dishes as she went and putting them in the dishwasher.

Max sat back down on his chair, pouting. “I’m trying to but Jace is eating my food.” He said, a big frown on his face and his lower lip sticking out. Jace teased him by trying to swipe a piece of pancake from Max’s plate, the younger boy pushing his hand away and glaring daggers at him.

“Max, if you can’t go with your dad, I can’t take you to school either. I have a meeting with the Whitelaws so you're going to have to walk. Your choice.” Maryse said sternly, hands on her hips. “And Jace, stop winding your brother up.” She told her sons off and walked out of the kitchen.

Alec stood up and dumped the last two strips of bacon from his plate on to Max’s plate. “Here you go, Max.” He said making the younger boy smile. Max stuck his tongue out at Jace, Jace doing the same to mock him.

Alec nudged Jace’s head with his elbow and shot him a look before heading to the sink to put his dishes away.

“Sorry, buddy.” Jace apologised to his younger brother. “I was just teasing.” He said ruffling Max’s hair. Max pushed his hand away with his elbow a pout and a frown still clear on his face as he glared at his brother. Jace stuck out his lower lip in a pout, too. “What say we get a burger after you finish school? Since I’m picking you up today.” He asked.

The young boy’s face lit up and happily finished his breakfast then left to get ready for school.

“Bribery.” Alec commented as soon as Max left the kitchen. “He’s going to keep expecting that all the time. You know that, right?”

Jace shrugged. “He deserves to be spoiled.”

“I agree. Coz he’s just so cute.” Izzy chimed in with a bout of energy. As quickly as it emerged, it immediately dissipated and she slumped down her head on the table again.

Jace nodded. “Besides, we all do it. Even mom and dad.” He bit the inside of his lower lip, brows creased in thought. “In fact I think you’re the only one who doesn’t bribe him.”

“He does but he calls it ‘negotiation.’” Izzy air quoted the last word, still face forward on the table. “But really he bribes Max, too.”

“Do not.” Alec retorted, a teasing tone to his voice, and his lip curling up to a smile.

*  
Alec rode up to the mansion to see a patrol car parked out front. Luke Garroway, the Sheriff, was just stepping out of the house, waving to someone Alec assumed to be Elias, and the door closing behind him.

“Morning, Luke.” Alec greeted, stepping off his bike and walking the rest of the way.

“Alec!” Luke greeted back. “Late start?” He asked, brows creasing but a smile on his face.

“Had to water mom’s rose bushes after breakfast. Then walked the dog. Max had forgotten again.” Alec reported. It was part of his younger brother’s chores. But most of the time, it was Alec who did them. Especially the chores that involved the plants or actually taking care of the dog. “What brings you up here?” Alec asked.

“Uh, yeah.” Luke shrugged and looked up to the second floor of the house and then back at Alec. “Courtesy call and all that. Thank him. For Everything.” He answered. “Since I didn’t get to go to the party last week. I had to report to Mr Bane about the missing sheep since it’s part of his flock.”

“The sheep were his?” Alec queried. “No wonder you’ve got Izzy and Jace working over time on this instead of just Animal Control.” He was used to hearing livestock being attacked by wild animals in the forest, it was a reality in Idris. And most of the time, Alec didn’t pay any attention but somehow, the piece of information made him more interested than usual.

“As is most of the livestock in Idris. Those sheep belong to him.” Luke commented. “Anyway, the man probably doesn’t even care since he owns most of the town anyway.” He walked over to the driver’s side of the car. “Thought it was something to talk about.” He chuckled. “How are you otherwise?” Luke asked, changing the subject.

“Pretty alright.” Alec answered. “I believe gardening isn’t as exciting as police work.” Alec joked.

“Trust me. Police work isn’t all that exciting.” Luke said chuckling. “At least not here in Idris.”

Alec chuckled, too. “I hear it a lot from Jace and Izzy. Izzy particularly.”

“She does have a lot of energy. She would have been Sheriff if I didn’t come along. My only edge over her was experience and age.” Luke commented.

Around five years ago, Luke moved to Idris from New York with his wife Jocelyn. She was born in Idris but had moved away to New York to attend University. It was there that she met Luke. Jocelyn’s daughter from a previous marriage, and Luke’s stepdaughter - Clary - stayed behind to finish her studies with Jocelyn’s friend Dot.

“How is Jocelyn?” Alec asked, sympathy in his eyes.

“Still the same. But she’s not getting worse either so that’s a plus. Still staying on the positive side.” Both sides of Luke’s lips pulled to the side but it wasn’t quite a smile. “Clary is finishing up in New York soon, too. She’ll be moving here then. So that will help. Jocelyn will like that.”

Alec had only ever heard of Clary from Luke and Simon - whom Alec had found out knew Clary from his childhood in New York before his family moved to Idris. Clary had not come to visit Idris since Luke and Jocelyn moved there. Partly because Luke knew if she came to visit she would never leave her mother’s side again. Alec had learned Jocelyn had gotten in an accident the year before they moved and she had been in a coma since.

When they couldn’t afford the medical bills anymore, Mr Bane paid for Jocelyn to be transferred to Idris. It was still Jocelyn’s home. And the Benefactor always protected the people of Idris. Even if it was a small town, Idris had state-of-the-art medical facilities. And they had faith in Dr Elaine Lewis - Simon’s mother - to have the skills to care for Jocelyn.

“Anyway, I’ll see you around.” Luke said. Alec nodded and waved as Luke got into the car and drove off.

Alec looked up to the second floor, the same direction that the Sheriff looked at - it was the library. This was the first time he’d heard Mr Bane being awake this early in the day. It was peculiar but Alec didn’t think much of it. What he was more concerned about was not seeing the other man for the past week, even if Alec had been working on the lawn and in the greenhouse at night. He was sure Mr Bane was still going for his nightly walks. Alec knew the garden that well, and knew Mr Bane well enough to see the signs of his presence in the garden when Alec arrived the next day. But they never crossed paths. It was much too much of a coincidence for it to happen every night for the past week. Considering that before this, they have been meeting regularly in some way or form.

As far as Alec thought, they had a great time together the night of the party. Alec tried hard to remember if there was anything he said or did that night that may have caused Mr Bane to avoid him. But then again, he was just a gardener. He was no one special to a rich man who probably had other things to do. Still, Alec couldn’t help but feel sad. He enjoyed Mr Bane’s company, and Alec always looked forward to any opportunity to spend some time with the other man.

He headed for the shed to leave his bike and took his gardening tools. Most of the front lawn and the front flower beds still needed fixing after all.

*  
Magnus, peeked through the curtains as he watched Alec from the library window. The sun had not yet risen high enough to come through the front windows of the house. Magnus had been avoiding Alec since the party. It was to stop himself from getting any more attached to the young man before it was too late. The conversation with Elias was an eye-opener. How exactly was it going to work out? Alec was mortal, Magnus was not. Besides, there was also that little (big) fact about Magnus being a vampire. He didn’t think Alec would ever learn to love a monster like him.

The problem was, the more he stayed away, the more he craved the man’s company. Magnus found himself watching Alec work every day. Alec intrigued him. And talking to him, being with him sparked something inside Magnus that he has not felt in a long time. Alec made him feel alive. Alec made him feel almost… human.

“I’m soon going to cross the threshold of being a creepy stalker. Who am I kidding? I’m already lurking in the shadows.” Magnus muttered to himself frustratedly. Yet his gaze followed as Alec walked towards the shed with his bike. “Stop it, Magnus.” He scolded himself and let go of the curtain, only to peek back again with just enough time to see Alec round the corner to the back of the house. Finally, he let go of the curtain and left it closed.

When he turned around, his eyes landed on three white roses that lay on the coffee table. He had found them that morning sitting atop the book he was reading. Every day since the party, there was a different flower or set of flowers left. He knew they had been from Alec. It was the scent. Always that sweet lingering scent from the gardener. Alec had been leaving flowers for Magnus before heading home.

“Ah! The white roses today, I see. That boy is giving Mr Darcy a run for his money.” Elias said chirpily as he entered the room.

Magnus ignored the comment as he walked to the coffee table. He carefully but discreetly touched one of the roses before proceeding to his favourite chair and sitting down, legs crossed. He already knew Elias saw the flowers beforehand but he found the need to say things aloud. Much to Magnus’ chagrin.

“You know there’s no reason for you to avoid him.” Elias commented again as he set the tray down on the coffee table careful not to disturb the book and the flowers that were already resting there. “If you’re doing this because of our conversation-”

“I’m not.” Magnus snapped. Then sighed, calming down. “I’m not avoiding him.” Magnus lied, opening his book. “Why would I? I told you, there is nothing to tell. He’s just the gardener.” He shrugged. He looked at the book but wasn’t actually reading any of the words.

Elias sat on the coffee table beside the tray. “Right. Of course. Just the gardener. No one special.” He said, his hands lightly tapping his knees as he looked around. Magnus didn’t respond. “Alright then.” Elias sighed and made to grab the roses on the coffee table. “I’ll just throw these-”

Magnus suddenly growled. Elias stopped, a hint of a grin on his face. Magnus’ eyes widened, surprised at his own reaction. Elias retrieved his hand and stood up straight. “Stop avoiding your suitor.” He said.

“He’s not my suitor!” Magnus shouted after Elias who walked towards the door. “And I’m not avoiding him.” He denied again, hurriedly, as Elias walked out of the room.

“Of course not.” He heard Elias say before the door closed behind him.

Magnus huffed and crossed his arms, brows knit tight. He was frustrated and annoyed. Because no matter how much he denied it, Elias was right. He looked towards the window, wondering which part of the garden Alec was going to start working on today. Yesterday, the young gardener trimmed the hedges by the front lawn. In clear view from the window from the Master bedroom. Magnus found himself walking towards the window but stopped short a few steps away when he remembered he was supposed to be avoiding the young man, despite his denial.

“Nope. No.” He told himself. He turned on his heel, grabbed his book and walked towards the door. He’ll just have to stay in one of the other rooms of the house that did not have windows facing any part of the gardens or any plants for that matter. He got to the door and stopped. He turned around again and grabbed the three roses from the coffee table.

“This means nothing.” He muttered walking out of the library.

He walked down the hall in quick strides still muttering to himself. Normally he’d walk around the mansion quietly, hiding in the shadows - avoiding the places where the sun might seep through - and careful not to bump into any of the staff. This morning he couldn’t be bothered moving stealthily. Besides, he was sure the staff were told the third floor was off limits during the day unless otherwise instructed. And he needed to tell himself off about his current situation.

*  
“Stupid Elias. He’s not courting me. This is not a courtship.” He muttered, brows creased. His eyes landed on the flowers in his hand and he couldn’t help but smile. Alec probably picked out each one with great care. He was gentle that way. Magnus shook his head.

“No. Stupid gardener. Stupid flowers.” He hissed, annoyed at himself for feeling flustered over receiving a bunch of flowers from Alec. Magnus was not smiling. He did not have a stupid grin on his face at the thought that Alec remembered him every day. Remembered him enough to leave these beautiful flowers for him. No. Magnus Bane did not, does not, nor will he ever grin like a stupid idiot over being given flowers. He denied it to himself vehemently. “Stupid, stupid Alec. Stupid flowers!”

Lost in his thoughts, he barely had time to stop almost bumping into Alec who was carrying an arrangement of red and white Boat Orchids surrounded by variety of succulents in a large pot. Magnus quickly dropped his book and the flowers on the floor to grab Alec by both arms before the gardener fell down the Grand Staircase.

“Alexander!” He exclaimed, eyes wide. Of all people to bump into, it had to be the person he was NOT avoiding. Magnus quickly let go of Alec’s arms once the young man was well away from the edge. Somehow he didn’t know or remember what he usually did with his hands. Because it felt right where it was right now - on Alec.

So first Magnus ended up wiping his palms on his blazer and then when he caught himself and thought he looked silly, he settled for putting his hands behind his back, the fingers of his right hand wrapped around his left wrist.

He caught Alec watching him so Magnus quickly sorted himself out and projected his usual stoic and confident self. Magnus Bane did not get flustered after all. At least that’s what he wanted other people to believe.

“Good morning, Mr Bane.” Alec greeted with a smile although Magnus thought it wasn’t his usual one. Alec was smiling but it didn’t reach his eyes. “And thank you for the save. You have quick reflexes. That would have been a disaster if I fell.” He said, chuckling nervously. There was a hint of excitement, and awe in his voice that Magnus couldn’t quite place. But then there was also nervousness. Or maybe that was just Magnus projecting his own feelings on to Alec.

“Yes.” Magnus responded, sounding aloof, if not cold. Normally he was more eloquent. But it was taking him more than a minute to gather his bearings. He stepped back a foot away from Alec, and kept his hands to his sides.

“Sorry.” Alec apologised, his smile fading, frowning a little. He must have noticed how awkward Magnus acted around him. “I should have looked where I was going.” Alec added, looking down with a slight bow.

Magnus was about to assure him it wasn’t his fault but he saw Alec’s eyes widen as he stared down at the floor. Magnus followed his gaze only to find that he had stepped on the roses when he dropped them from the frenzy. Magnus stepped back. “I, uh…”

“Stupid flowers.” Alec whispered quietly. If it wasn’t for Magnus’ keen sense of hearing, he wouldn’t have heard it.

Alec looked up, lips pursed. He shook his head. “It’s alright, Mr Bane. And sorry again.” He said. The sides of his lips were pulled to the side but it wasn’t a smile. And his tone and his eyes didn’t have their usual warmth. He gave Magnus another curt nod and walked past him towards the empty table by the far wall where he carefully and swiftly arranged the flower pot. He turned around and quickly scooped up the flowers and the book from the floor.

“I’ll get rid of these for you.” Alec said, handing the book to Magnus without looking him in the eye. “Good day, Mr Bane.” He said, turned on his heel and hurried down the stairs.

“Alec-” Magnus called out but the young man was already out the door. Magnus couldn’t exactly follow him outside. Damn daylight. He sighed.

On one hand, he probably doesn’t need to avoid Alec anymore. On the other hand, that wasn’t exactly how he had wanted things to go. And now he wasn’t sure if it was really what he wanted. Magnus felt a queasy feeling at the pit of his stomach. He saw the hurt in Alec’s eyes when he saw the Magnus had stepped on the roses. Somehow, Magnus felt hurt that he caused Alec to feel that way. On top of that, he heard Magnus call his beloved plants ‘stupid.’

Alec had misunderstood. Magnus sighed. He bent down and picked up a rose petal that fell behind when Alec picked them up. He rubbed it between his thumb and index finger. He needed to fix this.

*  
Alec’s heart raced. He ignored the lingering pain in his chest when he saw the crushed flowers on the floor, under Mr Bane’s pristinely shined leather boots. It wasn’t so much the flowers he was hurt about, despite his love for all his plants. It was more the events that preceded it, and the person involved.

Alec pretended he didn’t hear Mr Bane refer to him and the flowers as ‘stupid’ before they crashed into each other. He had hoped he had heard wrong. That maybe the man was just having a particularly bad morning. About what? Alec didn’t know. But he hoped it wasn’t about him despite hearing his name.

Alec wasn’t going to deny that he was attracted to Mr Bane at first sight. His boss was a very attractive man. No. Alec thought Mr Bane was the most beautiful man he has ever seen. But most of all, Mr Bane wasn’t the typical snobbish aristocrat that some have described him to be. There were always those people, who had described the Benefactor as being too snooty, and filthy rich for his own good. The more Alec talked to him, the more he knew those were all false.

The man just kept to himself, but his kindness and compassion were all genuine. And he was actually a lot more animated and cheery in private than when he was with a big crowd. Mr Bane was beautiful inside and out. And the more Alec got to know him during their nightly walks, that attraction had grown into a lot more than fondness and admiration.

All week he had an inkling Mr Bane was avoiding him. But he had denied it to himself. He couldn’t think of anything he did that may have offended his boss. Or perhaps it was Alec just hoping. Didn’t they have a good time at the party? Didn’t they enjoy each other’s company even before that? Alec was more than prepared to try and make up for whatever it was that he did. All he wanted was for Mr Bane to talk to him again, to spend time with him.

“Alec, you’re an idiot.” He muttered to himself, his strides long and quick. Then he stopped abruptly. Maybe Mr Bane noticed Alec’s growing affection? Alec’s heart raced. It wasn’t that he was hiding it. He never even thought to. He just couldn’t help admiring the man, that was all. And if that was the case, and Mr Bane did notice, then perhaps his staying away was his method of telling Alec he wasn’t interested.

Alec gave himself a mental kick. This was a bit like a slap on the face. And now he really did feel like a stupid idiot for having a silly crush on his boss. And for thinking that a man like Mr Bane liked him, too. It was a pipe dream, it always has been. Alec didn’t know what he was thinking. How could a man of Mr Bane’s status ever be attracted to Alec? He was nothing more than the help. Mr Bane was just the type of person who treated everyone with kindness. Alec was no more special than all the other staff around the house.

Alec continued walking. His strides slower this time, shoulders more slumped, more dejected. He tried push away thoughts of Mr Bane but ultimately failing. He remembered kind eyes, and the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. Not to mention mr Bane was quite athletic. Alec definitely did not miss how quickly Mr Bane moved to save him from falling off the stairs. And how steady his arms were. Alec was not exactly a small person. Nor was he light. Mr Bane was strong. And his speed was almost … God-like for lack of a better term.

“Okay. Stop thinking about that.” He scolded himself.

Alec ignored the pang of pain in his chest and pushed it away. He quickly gathered his tools from the shed and dumped them in the wheelbarrow. Then headed straight to the farthest part of the maze to trim the hedges. At the moment, he needed to be as far away from the mansion as possible. He’ll just focus on his work. It’s what he should have been doing in the first place.

At least he hadn’t voiced out his intentions like he had planned to do. It would have been a disaster. He was saved from any further humiliation. Now he could just pretend that there was never anything between him and Mr Bane, there never was. It was all one-sided on Alec’s part. He can bury his feelings and no one ever needed to know.

*  
Magnus refreshed the page on his laptop. Apart from emails from the various CEOs of his many companies, there was nothing from Raphael nor Catarina nor any of his friends. They were still all in the outer corners of the world, probably out of range. With no news.

When Catarina and Ragnor told him to go back to Idris, matters of the heart was the thing he least expected to happen. It didn’t even cross his mind. There was some trouble that stirred up in New York and they felt the best thing was for Magnus to stay in Idris for a while. Until they knew what was actually going on. Catarina had assured him it was nothing. But it wouldn’t hurt for him to lie low and let the bigger world forget he existed for a while. This information age was a pain to hide one’s immortality sometimes. Magnus didn’t like being benched. He was far from helpless and he definitely did not need protecting. But it was the best course of action.

At present, he had missed all of them. His family. He needed someone to talk to about his current situation. Catarina and Ragnor always gave him the best advice. Raphael would probably scoff at him, and that may be what he needed right now.

Magnus looked up from the screen of his laptop as Elias entered the door to his office carrying a tray.

“Right. Dinner is served.” Elias said chirpily as he moved the various stacks of folders and papers from Magnus’ desk. “Have to get you fed. Don’t want you starving and going around ripping people’s throats out. That would be a disaster.” Elias joked, letting out a little chuckle.

Magnus quirked his brow at his friend’s dark humour. From time to time, Elias would make these attempts at warped humour. They had been together for decades. Much as it sounded morbid, they had to try and find something funny in it. Magnus hasn’t drank human blood for centuries. And they both knew he wouldn’t start now.

“What?” Elias feigned innocence before shrugging. “You know it’s a joke. I know you’ve curbed your appetite. Lighten up.” He set the glass of blood in front of Magnus. “Fresh from the butchers. Sheep with a hint of cow and a shot of vodka. Just the way you like it.” He said proudly with a big smile.

Over the years, Elias has taken pride in making Magnus’ meals more interesting. He even boasted about writing a book about it. To help all the other familiars out there. Although Magnus had a suspicion he was just saying that to annoy Raphael, who was as creative with as a piece of dry wall.

“But apparently the tray is more interesting.” Elias commented rolling his eyes and his smile fading.

Elias’ last comment snapped Magnus out of his apparent trance. He looked at his friend, and gave a small nod to apologise for not paying attention. Magnus’ eyes had kept going back and forth from Elias to the tray to Elias the moment his friend walked into the room. It wasn’t a big tray, there wasn’t much on it except a jug and a glass of Magnus’ dinner. So one look would have sufficed for him to see that what he was looking for wasn’t there. Yet, he couldn’t help but look, and hope, that maybe he missed something the previous ten times.

“No flowers again tonight if that’s what you’re looking for.” Elias kindly stated what Magnus didn’t voice.

It’s been a week since the incident with Alec. And from that time, Alec had stopped leaving flowers for Magnus. And while he had tried to talk to the young gardener, the latter was more elusive than Magnus had given him credit for. That annoyed Magnus even more. He was supposed to be a vampire. Minus his aversion to sunlight, he was supposed to be much more skilled in hunting - for lack of a better term. Now, he couldn’t even have a “chance” encounter with Alec on his nightly stroll.

When he did have a chance to talk to Alec, the other was guarded and distant. And the longest response Magnus got was a “Right away, Mr Bane.” All he wanted was to talk to Alec like before and to properly apologise for the misunderstanding. Magnus found himself missing their conversations. But the young man was clearly focusing more on his duties, probably to avoid Magnus. And he couldn’t blame him for it.

Admittedly, Magnus had run out of ideas on how to start a conversation with Alec. He even went so much as to request for a completely ridiculous thing be done in the courtyard or around the house just in the hopes of having a meeting with Alec, but that backfired. Alec brought Bat or Maia, with him whenever Magnus called for Alec to discuss matters of the estate. They were Alec’s second-in-command with managing the house, so it was a valid excuse for either of them to be there. Magnus had to admire the young man’s professionalism. On the other hand, he cursed it.

“Care to tell me what happened?” Elias offered. Magnus looked at him and shook his head. “Okay, then.” They had known each other long enough for Elias to know when and when not to push. This was not the time.

Elias picked up the tray, took a couple of steps towards the door then stopped. “Oh and just another thing. The beautiful Maia has kindly let me know, you asked for rose vines to be placed on the inner courtyard walls? What is that about?” He asked, brows creased.

Magnus swallowed, nervous, knowing how and when that came about. He had called a meeting with Alec very early in the morning, before the rest of his household staff started work. The universe was against Magnus that morning (just like the rest of the week.) Maia had arrived in Alec’s place. Magnus couldn’t very well cancel the meeting he had called for so early in the morning. And he couldn’t make it obvious to her that he actually just wanted to talk to Alec. And Maia was good at her job. She wanted to make sure that Magnus got exactly what he needed done.

Magnus had inadvertently come up with the ridiculous request for the courtyard. Which didn’t exactly end the way he intended. Out of his frustration, he made himself appear like a spoiled rich man who demanded impossible things to be done. Magnus wasn’t proud of that. After the disastrous meeting, he kept himself hidden in his study. And to top it off, he didn’t even see Alec.

“And you requested for it to be done ASAP?” Elias asked, voice full of curiosity and a little bit of outrage. “You know it takes time for rose vines to grow properly, right?” Elias said. “I mean, in all the years I’ve known you I didn’t know you loved roses this much.” Magnus didn’t say anything. “I mean, like so much you demanded it be finished in-”

“I get it, Elias.” Magnus raised his voice, annoyed.

“Tell me what this is really about.” Elias suppressed a smirk. “Is this about our young Mr Lightwood?”

Magnus looked away from his friend, lips pursed, defiant. He refused to give Elias the satisfaction even if he knew his friend already got the point.

“I love it when you pretend to be annoyed and angry when really you’re just being shy and because you know I’m right.” Elias teased. “‘There’s nothing to tell’, my ass.” He commented, quoting Magnus’ previous words, and making sure Magnus heard. Magnus glared at him. Elias responded with a smug grin.

“You know you’re his boss, right?” Elias queried. “You can just command him to sit still in your study while you have your way with him.” Magnus shot Elias a look, his expression outraged at the suggestion.

Elias grinned again. “I mean sit him down so you can apologise for being an ass. And save yourself from making yourself look like an actual ass.”

Magnus sat back on his chair and looked away. Elias had a point, but that wasn’t what Magnus wanted.

“You know, if you really want him, I know you can woo him to win him over. You have moves. Courtship goes both ways.” Elias quipped then paused. “Kind of like you and your sexuality.” He added with a big, proud grin on his face.

Magnus looked at him with a scoff from his friend’s lame joke. “I don’t want to court him. It’s not like that.” Magnus explained.

“What is it, then? What is it that you want from him?” Elias asked, hugging the tray closer, patiently waiting for an answer.

Magnus bit his lip. He had focused so much on trying to get Alec to talk to him that he really didn’t ask himself why. Why was it so important that Alec speak to him again? Why was it so important for Magnus to clear up the misunderstanding? Magnus had told it to himself, that he wasn’t going to pursue anything with the young gardener. All those things about Magnus being immortal and a monster. Wasn’t that why he had started avoiding Alec in the first place? What was it that Magnus wanted from Alec?

“I just-” Magnus started then stopped. “I just want-” He paused again and sighed.

Elias nodded, lips pursed. “I’ll leave you to think about that for a moment.” He said, bowing slightly. “And if and when you do decide on what you want, I was told there’s a certain gardener working overtime in the greenhouse tonight.” With that he left.

Magnus sat in silence in the room for a while, staring at his computer and contemplating what to do. What he wants. What was it that he wanted?

This whole situation annoyed Magnus. Magnus annoyed Magnus. Why was it that Alec avoiding him was making him this irate and uneasy? He has only known the young man for a couple of months. But they had a spark from the start. Magnus briefly found himself smiling internally at the memories before shaking it off.

This was completely ridiculous. Wasn’t this what he wanted in the first place? To not get attached to a mortal? Not get attached to this mortal. That thought stung. It stung more than it should. More than Magnus had thought it would.

It was too late to deny it nor to stop himself from developing feelings. They were already there. But at least he hasn’t fallen in love. Magnus stopped that thought. He didn’t want to go there. At least not yet. One thing at a time. Like how to fix this current situation.

Because he knew he wanted Alec’s attention back. He wanted Alec in his (undead) life, much as he had denied it, he felt something for the man. And what of those feelings? What will he do with them? What did he want to do with them?

He let out a heavy sigh. More out of frustration with himself.

“One thing at a time.” Magnus said aloud to himself. “What do I want right now?” He dropped the question to the stillness of the room. After a while, he stood up.

What he knew he wanted right now was for Alec to talk to him again, to clear up this misunderstanding. Now was his chance to fix this. And he had to do it right.

*  
Alec wiped the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his shirt. Alec had needed to take Babe, Max’s dog to the vet, finding he had eaten something in the garden that had made him sick. The little pup was at that stage where he would eat anything from rocks, to treebark, or whatever he can chew on.

Alec had sent Maia to meet with Mr Bane in his place. And from what he had heard, Mr Bane wasn’t too happy that morning either. And that their boss had asked for more rose vines to be placed in the courtyard. Alec then had to spend the entire day, trying to figure out how to make it happen since he was told Mr Bane had wanted it to be done ‘ASAP.’

The sound of the greenhouse door closing made Alec look up, only to be met by Mr Bane standing by the entrance, his hands on his back. Alec’s heart started to race. He wasn’t expecting this to happen and frankly, he was caught off guard. He hasn’t been alone with Mr Bane in a while. Especially not in such a confined space.

“Is there anything you needed, Mr Bane?” Alec said, keeping his voice steady. He focused on his work, and avoiding eye contact with his boss as much as possible.

Mr Bane didn’t respond but Alec sensed he had walked closer to Alec’s work table.

“The music.” Mr Bane said from out of the blue. “I heard classical music was good for the plants.” Alec looked up at him through his lashes then quickly averted Mr Bane’s gaze before it met his.

“Is that why you play it?” Mr Bane queried again, with much curiosity. “Or is it because you like the music?”

“Both.” Alec answered. He dared to look up properly this time, only to find Mr Bane watching him. They stared at each other. A small part of Alec’s mind told him to look away, most of it really didn’t want to. With just one look from Mr Bane, whatever defenses Alec had put up over the past week just crumbled.

“Sometimes I play rock music for them, too.” Alec added, daring to jest like they did before. “Not One Direction though. They don’t like them.”

“They?” Mr Bane asked, brow raised, the side of his lip twitching up.

“I refuse to elaborate any more on that.” Alec said, suppressing a smile and looking away, making Mr Bane chuckle. It was brief, but it was hearty and warm.

After that, the awkwardness that loomed over them for the past week had disappeared. Although Alec’s heart still pounded in his chest. That was just Mr Bane’s effect on him.

*  
Magnus wasn’t sure where to start when he entered the greenhouse. Alec remained professional, cold and distant, when he spoke. Magnus had even thought about abandoning the whole idea, especially since Alec wouldn’t even look him in the eye. But he still needed to apologise, he just needed to break the ice.

The first thing he thought of was the music playing. And that turned out to be a good opener. It had made Alec smile, and that was all Magnus needed. He had missed that smile. It made Magnus feel more at ease.

Magnus sat on the stool in front of the work table and watched Alec work. It was quiet with only the snipping sound of Alec’s shears filling the greenhouse. Magnus grabbed one of the flowers discarded to the side of the table and rubbed the petals between his fingers.

“I’m sorry about the flowers.” He finally managed to say, looking up at Alec, who briefly glanced at him and then back to his work. It felt like a long time ago now, but Magnus knew he still needed to apologise.

Alec shrugged his shoulders. “They were just flowers, Mr Bane.” he said dismissively

“Just flowers?” Magnus felt a pang of guilt shoot through him. For Alec to say that was a big thing. “I know you don’t believe that. You love all your plants.”

Alec just shook his head. “It’s fine.” He said. “Besides, technically I’m just the caretaker. They’re your flowers, your plants, your garden.” Alec pointed out. “You do to them what you will.” His tone wasn’t bitter. But it was cold and straightforward.

“Well, that wasn’t what I wanted to do with them.” Magnus explained, albeit he may have said that too loud, making Alec look up. “Sorry.” Magnus said a little softer. “I really am. I didn’t mean for it to happen. Or to call them stupid.”

“And me?” Alec asked.

“You heard that, huh?” Magnus sat back, biting his lip. He had hoped Alec didn’t hear his mutterings. Finding out that he did made Magnus feel even more guilty. “I don’t.” He shook his head. “I don’t think you’re stupid. You’re actually very sweet, and kind. And I really genuinely liked you leaving me flowers. They’re very beautiful. I was just-”

He paused and looked up only to find Alec was grinning. “You’re enjoying this.”

Alec smiled, shrugging. “The man who basically owns Idris is scrambling to apologise for calling me stupid. It’s a nice feeling.” He said smugly.

Magnus narrowed his eyes at him then threw the flower at his face, Alec barely avoiding it, hitting him on the chest instead.

“Hey.” He exclaimed. “I’m gonna need you to apologise for that. Respect my plants, please.” He teased, chuckling when Magnus pouted.

“I’m seriously trying to apologise here.” Magnus said, crossing his arms in front of him.

Alec stopped his teasing. “It’s alright, Mr Bane. Apology accepted.” He responded with a slight bow.

“Thank you.” Magnus returned the gesture.

Alec scratched the back of his head. “And I’m sorry, too.”

Magnus quirked a brow, confused as to what Alec needed to apologise for.

Alec cleared his throat. “For, um, this morning.” He clarified. “I missed the meeting.”

“Oh.” Magnus said then waved his hand dismissively. “That’s… that’s fine.” He smiled. “Although, I’m curious as to why though.”

“Babe ate too many rocks and got sick.” Alec explained. “Had to take him to the vet because no one else had time.”

“Is he alright?” Magnus asked concerned. He had only seen the dog a handful of times but he had grown fond of it. Most animals shied away from him, but Babe was different. He didn’t seem to mind Magnus being a vampire.

“Yeah, he’s alright now.” Alec assured him. “Just need to keep a close eye on him.”

Both of them had lost track of time, engrossed in whatever topic of conversation had come up. Even after Magnus had clarified that he really didn’t need the rose vines done as urgently, Alec still stayed and continued to work. His excuse was that he was already there anyway. One conversation had Magnus ending up helping Alec re-pot some of the plants.

“You really don’t have to help me, Mr Bane.” Alec protested, trying to take the pot from Magnus.

Magnus moved it away and put his now ringless hand up to stop his gardener. Alec stepped forward to grab the pot again, making Magnus’ hand rest on Alec’s chest. Magnus felt Alec’s heartbeat, and it took a lot of his self-control not to cop a feel of Alec’s muscles.

“Alexander,” Magnus started, not meaning for his voice to become raspy, but was a little happy that it did. “I told you, it’s alright. I’m not afraid to get down and dirty.” He winked leaving a clearly dumbfounded Alec where he stood.

After a while, Alec followed Magnus to the work table. He leaned on it, arms crossed as he watched his boss put more soil around the freshly repotted plant. “You should consider becoming a gardener. I could use another assistant.” Alec joked.

Magnus chuckled. “Don’t bet on it.” Magnus responded. “You can’t afford me.”

“Fair enough.” Alec retorted. “But maybe tonight I can leave you to finish with these.” He pointed to two more plants they had to repot.

“Ha ha, funny. Move your ass, Lightwood.” Magnus instructed. Alec chuckled then got back to work.  
  
Close to ten in the evening when Alec had finally decided it was time to call it a night. Magnus’ sleeves were already rolled up from all the work, and he had his blazer draped over one hand. The distance from the greenhouse to the mansion wasn’t all that long, but somehow both of them managed to stretch the walk for fifteen minutes, they gave the term ‘glacial pace’ a whole new meaning.

They walked side by side, Alec’s bike to one side, mostly in silence, but a comfortable one. They both stopped just in front of the back door.

“Thank you for the help, Mr Bane.” Alec said, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

“You’re welcome.” Magnus responded. “Thank you for your hard work and for the company.”

That made Alec chuckle. “It’s really no bother.” He said. “I really enjoy talking to you. And-” he shook his head, biting his lip. Magnus could see a light blush on the young man’s cheeks.

Magnus smiled. “I enjoy talking to you, too.”

Alec shook his head. “What was that?” Magnus asked, curious.

“Nothing.” Alec said with a smile. “I just, I’ve never had a relationship with my boss before.” His eyes widened in panic when he realised what he had said. “I mean, not relationship. I mean, like friends. Friendship.” He stuttered. “I didn’t mean to assume that we are… friends… or insinuate that we’re in a relationship. I mean-”

“Alexander,” Magnus interrupted Alec from his current loss for words. “We’re friends.” He confirmed making Alec smile. If it were possible, Magnus felt warmth in his chest where his heart would be.

Neither of them made a move to leave and just stood there facing each other. Alec had found the pebbles very interesting.

“Mr Bane?” Alec queried, looking up.

“Since we’re friends, you’re going to have to stop calling me ‘Mr Bane.’” Magnus said pointedly.

“Right.” Alec said, flustered. “I mean, Mag...nus?” Alec’s brow raised, his eyes unsure and he looked at Magnus for reassurance that calling him by his first name was truly alright.

Magnus chuckled, and nodded, signalling for Alec to continue.

“Magnus.” Alec said again with a little more confidence, as if trying to get used to saying the name. “This may be a bit forward of me to ask but the town fair.”

“What about it?” Magnus asked, smiling, amused at Alec’s sudden shyness and uncertainty.

“Well,” Alec started. “Do you maybe want to go?” He asked. “With me. Since we’re friends now. And it could be really fun.” He added. “Or not. If it’s not your thing.” He said nervously.

“I would love to.” Magnus affirmed, smiling when he saw Alec’s eyes brighten up. “I haven’t been to a town fair in a while.”

Alec grinned and nodded. “Alright then. Maybe Friday?” Magnus nodded. “I’ll ask my boss if I can get off work early.” Alec added.

“I’m sure your boss will be alright with that.” Magnus said. “Besides, you do enough overtime.”

A few more minutes of light chatter and Alec finally (and reluctantly) decided it really was time to go home. Magnus watched as the young man, disappeared down the driveway.

“Friends.” Magnus muttered to himself, smiling. “I can work with that.” He turned around, hand almost to the knob when the door suddenly swung open with Elias standing on the other side, grinning as wide as the Cheshire cat.

*  
Alec stood up to stretch his back, adjusting the glove on his hand. It was mid-afternoon and he and Bat had been working on putting up the trellis for the rose vines as Magnus had requested. He looked around the courtyard before his eyes drifted up to one of the second floor windows. He smiled when he saw the curtain slightly drawn and there was an outline of a man standing there. He waved at said figure and smiled wider when he saw a hand that waved back before the curtains closed again.  
  
“Hey, Alec?”

Alec grunted his response, returning his attention back to his work. He and Bat lifted up the trellis up against the wall of the courtyard.

“Can I leave early today?” Bat asked, holding the trellis in place as Alec secured it against the wall. “I mean, I know Mr Bane asked for this to be finished ASAP but I was just wondering.” He added quickly. “I kind of have something on tonight.” Alec didn’t miss how Bat’s voice dropped volume saying the last words so softly, Alec would have missed it if he wasn’t paying attention.

Alec flashed a side smile.

“So I’m guessing Maia said ‘yes’ to you about that date?” Alec asked with his most innocent voice.

Bat blushed, eyes wide as he looked at Alec. “How did you-”

Alec chuckled. He has worked with Bat for two years now after the young man moved to Idris. Bat had found Idris by chance while he was on his gap year. He had loved the place so much that he had decided to stay for just another six months. He had decided to extend it, until two years later he was still there and didn’t plan to leave. Alec wouldn’t be surprised if one (possibly the biggest) reason Bat stayed was because of Maia. The two had become close friends since Bat arrived. But Maia had been in a relationship then. That didn’t end very well and Bat gave her as much space as she needed. They had remained good friends. Until now apparently.

“Bat, I’m not daft. I know you’ve liked her for a while. A long while. And it’s about time.” Alec said and walked around the young man to the other side to tie up the trellis. “So… date?” Alec asked anyway, just to make his friend say it out loud.

Bat mumbled a confirmation making Alec grin wider. “So, can I?”

Alec nodded. “Maia went home just after noon to get ready.” He added. “So yes, you can go early, too.”

“Mr Bane won’t mind if we don’t finish this?” Bat asked, concern in his voice, in case they get in trouble.

“He won’t mind.” Alec confirmed, a tiny smile lingering on his lips remembering the night at the greenhouse. “We don’t have to rush to finish this. He changed his mind.” He assured his friend. “But let’s still finish this last bit quickly, yeah?” Bat smiled widely and nodded. “And you maybe bring her some flowers from the garden. She loves the calla lilies. Or the roses. Take your pick.”

*   
“Too rave-y.” Elias sat on the large leather chair in Magnus’ room, arms crossed in front of him and looking unimpressed. It was exciting when Magnus ask him for help to choose what to wear to the fair. But after two hours of Magnus going back and forth into his wardrobe, Elias got bored and frankly a bit irritated. But he couldn’t help but be happy for his friend. He hasn’t seen Magnus this excited and giddy in a very long time.

“Is it?” Magnus asked, voice full of frustration as he looked at himself in the mirror. He readjusted the cuff on his shirt and straightened his blazer.

“Yes. This is a small town. It’s not New York.” Elias said exasperated. “When was the last time you even went to a fair like this?” He wondered aloud, and trying to remember if he and Magnus ever went to one since they met. It was a lot of memories to go through.

“I took you to a carnival when you were eight.” Magnus’ voice rang out from the walk-in wardrobe.

“Oh yeah. We rode a Ferris Wheel before we watched the circus.” Elias nodded in remembrance.

“Yes, and you wanted me to rip the clowns’ throats out because they were scary.” Magnus said, finally walking out presenting himself in front of his friend. He was wearing a dark long-sleeved shirt with three buttons on the front. He had the sleeves folded up, one of his more casual dark blue skinny jeans, and loafers.

“They were scary.” Elias muttered. “You would have been doing the world a favour.”

Magnus ignored the comment. “How do I look?” He asked, spinning slowly to show Elias all angles.

“I think that is the most casual I have seen you look. It's perfect.” Elias commented in approval. Magnus bowed to acknowledge. “Your date is still going to be smitten though.”

“It’s not a date.” Magnus denied. “We’re just friends.” He added. Then he suddenly straightened up, turning around, looking at the bedroom door.

“He’s here.” Magnus said softly to himself, a smile tugged at his lips. Elias only heard because he was listening.

“Of course it’s not a date.” Elias said sarcastically, standing up from his seat. “And how do you even know it’s him?” He dared to ask. “It could be anyone who entered the house. Since when can your hearing distinguish the sounds people make?” He threw his hands up, walking to the door, his hand on the doorknob.

Then his eyes grew wide and he turned around to see Magnus meticulously fixing the jewellery he was wearing. “Oh my God, it’s not the hearing.” Elias exclaimed in realisation. “It’s his scent. You smell him.”

“He doesn’t smell.” Magnus defended looking away, opting instead to brush lint off his pants.

“Well, I didn’t mean he has body odour.” Elias clarified, rolling his eyes. “You really got it hard for this guy. I mean if you could blush, you’d be red as a tomato right now.” He teased.

“Will you just-” Magnus with his eyes closed, snapped his fingers and pointed Elias out the door.

“Fine. I’ll go greet your friend.” His familiar complied but not before he made sure Magnus saw yet another one of his stupid big grins. He had been doing that a lot lately, and it was starting to annoy Magnus. In all their decades together, usually Magnus was the one doing the teasing, not the other way around. Although, there's never been anyone that made him feel this ecstatic before.

*  
“Alec,” Elias ran down the stairs. “Mr Bane will be down shortly.” He said as he reached the bottom of the steps.

“Good evening.” Alec greeted him with a smile, as he waited on the foyer. He and Elias had gotten along well since the latter arrived in Idris. However, most of their interactions were more business-related than anything else. Alec liked Elias, he was nice. And he could tell the man cared for Magnus deeply, always making sure Magnus’ well-being and happiness were the priority. Something they both had in common.

Elias looked him up and down, lips pursed, making Alec slightly uncomfortable if he was going to be honest. “Is there something wrong, Elias?” Alec finally asked, hoping he didn’t sound too rude.

“No flowers.” Elias responded, brows creased, staring Alec straight in the eye, looking slightly disappointed.

“Uh, I didn’t think I was supposed to bring more.” Alec explained himself, unsure.

“More?” Elias’ brows knitted more, this time confused.

“I left some for him before I left to get ready.” Alec’s brows were now also creased, eyes in wonder, and looking at Elias for any more information. “Did he want me to bring more?”

“The sneaky shit didn’t tell me about that. How did I miss it?” Elias muttered to himself, leaving Alec still confused and waiting for an answer. Although he had a feeling he was never going to get one.

Finally, Elias looked up at him, his expression softened and he smiled widely at Alec. “Never mind me.” He waved his hand dismissively in front of Alec. “I just thought it’d be a nice touch before you go on your date.”

“Date?” Alec asked, eyes wide. “It’s not a… I… We… We’re just going as friends. I mean...” He shook his head, stuttering and nervously chuckling as he denied it.

When he asked Magnus to the fair, he had not thought of it as asking the man out for a date. Or at least that is what he told himself. While he and Magnus had patched whatever misunderstanding they had and were on speaking terms again, Alec was still apprehensive in actually pursuing his feelings. The past two weeks had given him a chance to step back and actually think about things. While he had feelings for Magnus, the man was still his boss. And more than that, still very much out of his reach. Just because they had formed a friendship did not mean that Magnus would ever like him back. Still, he couldn’t help but hope.

“Did he, uh… Did he say it was a… a date?” Alec managed to ask, suppressing the excitement welling up inside him, and biting his lip to stop the tingle of a smile threatening to appear. Elias was Magnus’ personal assistant and close friend. Alec had to keep himself composed and hoped he wasn’t too obvious and not give his feelings away.

Elias just chuckled as he looked at Alec and shook his head. “This is so priceless.” Before Alec could ask what he meant, Magnus arrived abruptly taking Alec’s attention away from the conversation.

Alec’s face lit up and he smiled, Magnus smiling back halfway down the stairs. “Good evening.” Alec greeted, his smile still plastered on his face even as Magnus reached the bottom of the stairs and standing in front of him.

“You look different.” Alec’s heart beat faster but he couldn’t look away. Magnus wasn’t wearing his usual custom-tailored suit, opting to go for a casual top and jeans, and his makeup was done simple apart from the dark eyeliner on his eyes. Yet to Alec he still looked breathtaking.

“Good different?” Magnus asked, curving a brow. Alec licked his lips, his grin not going away, and he nodded.

“Alright.” Elias clapped his hands making both Alec and Magnus jump a little. Alec had to admit, he forgot Elias was still there, and standing not far from him and Magnus. “Have fun, children.” He said, then clapped Alec on the shoulder. “Have him home before sunrise, please.” He told Alec like a parent would.

Alec thought the statement was weird but he didn’t have much time to process as Elias kept talking. “And don’t worry about behaving and keeping your hands to yourself. Just make sure you wear-”

“Thank you, Elias.” Magnus said loudly, cutting off whatever it was his friend was going to say, shoving Elias back and away from him and Alec, and towards the next room. Alec was having trouble catching up with what was happening.

“Shall we go?” Magnus asked him even before Elias was fully out of the room. Alec nodded and let Magnus lead the way to the door.

*  
Magnus looked around in awe as he took in the atmosphere of the fair. It truly had been a long time since he had been in one. The last time he went to one was when one of the theme parks in Coney Island shortly after it opened. And he was only passing through. The fair at Idris had a much more homey atmosphere. He took in the sights, and the lights from the various rides and the laughter and screams of delight from kids and adults alike. The smell of popcorn, and hotdogs and candy floss filled his nostrils. Along with the scent of grass, and pine, in the crisp evening breeze. It was nostalgic.

He had requested for him and Alec to walk to the fair from the mansion instead of taking Alec’s truck. Neither of them really minded walking, their friendship having started from the nightly strolls. As they got closer to the town, it had become more evident how small it really was and it gave Magnus a different view of Alec. Being the mayor’s son, and having grown up and lived in Idris, they were greeted left and right by the townsfolk also making their way to the fair. Many of them getting all the more surprised and dumbfounded when they finally recognised who Alec was with. He couldn’t blame them though. He had only been seen by the townsfolk a number of times, and he was dressed differently.

“Alec!”

Magnus saw a young boy run towards them followed by a young man with thick-rimmed glasses. Magnus recognised the latter having seen him around the mansion a couple of times. He knew his name started with an ‘S’ and he was sure Luke had mentioned him a couple of times.

“Hey, buddy.” Alec squatted down hugging the young boy in greeting then gave a curt nod to the young man. “Where's Izzy?”

“She’s still on duty.” The boy blurted out quickly. “Alec, can I borrow-” He looked at Magnus wide-eyed then moved sideways trying to hide behind Alec. The young man with the glasses was also quietly standing to the side not coming any closer. Nevertheless, Magnus smiled at them warmly. He could tell the two had a closer relationship with Alec than any of the ones who has greeted them so far. Magnus had assumed the little boy was Alec’s brother but he waited to be introduced.

“He’s Mr Bane.” The boy whispered to Alec, a lot louder than he meant to, with his stare still glued on Magnus and filled with awe.

Alec chuckled and looked up. “Yes. That’s him. Do you want to introduce yourself?” Alec asked, speaking softly.

The boy swallowed contemplating what to do. So Magnus squatted, until he was at eye level. “Hello, young man. I’m Magnus.” He said.

The boy looked at Alec, waiting for assurance before speaking. “Nice to meet you, sir. I’m Max Lightwood.” He mumbled it so softly Magnus almost didn’t hear it. He didn’t always use his superhuman hearing.

“Nice to meet you, too, Max.” Magnus shook the boy’s hand. “I believe I’ve seen your dog up at the mansion a couple of times. I hope he’s feeling better now?”

Max’s eyes widened again a mixture of shock that Magnus knew about his dog, but at the same time awe that Magnus actually asked how his pet was doing. “He’s much better now.” He answered shyly. “Though this morning he tried to eat rocks again.” Max frowned. “I stopped him though.” He added proudly, Alec giving him a pat on the back for the good job.

Magnus smiled. “That is very good to hear. I hope you two can visit me sometime.” He said. “Your brother told me you like reading books. And I have a huge library.”

Max’s eyes widened once again, mouth agape as he looked to his older brother. “Really?” He looked back at Magnus and then again at Alec. The sheer joy on his face warmed Magnus’ heart as he nodded to confirm.

“What do you say?” Alec asked, gently leading his brother forward and closer to Magnus.

“Thank you, Mr Bane.” Max said, louder and more confident this time.

“No problem. And call me Magnus, okay?” Max nodded excitedly, thanking him once again and this time using his first name.

Alec ruffled Max’s hair before standing up. The young boy groaned grabbing his brother’s hand and clinging to it instead. Magnus noticed the other young man still standing to the side and gestured for him to move closer.

“Hi, Mr Bane, sir.” The young man stepped forward, waving one hand in greeting before tucking it behind his back once again.

“I know you.” Magnus said, narrowing his eyes. Now that he had a closer look, the boy was more familiar than he originally thought. “Sheldon?” He guessed, but was quite unsure.

“Close.” The young man said nervously. “Simon, sir. Simon Lewis.”

“You used to live in New York. Elaine’s boy.” Magnus said, as he remembered. Simon nodded. “You and Clary used to play in my loft in New York.”

Simon’s eyes widened at the news. “I did?” He asked, shocked. “How? How did I not know that?”

“You don’t remember. You were quite young then.” Magnus commented. Simon paled, brows knit together and his breathing had become heavier. “Are you alright?” Magnus looked at Alec, alarmed that he may have said something wrong.

“He’s a big fan.” Alec explained, clapping Simon to nudge him out of his shock. “Breathe, Simon.” He suggested. It seemed to work as Simon calmed down.

“I think I’m going to have to have a talk with my mom when I get home.” He said, smiling nervously at Magnus.

Once Simon had gotten over his initial shock, he and Max left to find Alec’s sister Izzy, and to check more booths around the fair. Max had managed to coerce Alec into giving him more money for the rides and the games. And probably food.

Magnus and Alec had only been able to check a number of stalls. While many of the people of Idris had come to greet them, Magnus was thankful that they remained polite. They didn’t gawk or mob him and those who had the courage to approach did so with respect and proper decorum. Magnus didn’t miss the sudden increase of local law enforcement as he and Alec walked deeper into the fair. Alec had explained to him Maryse had ordered increase in security when she found out Magnus was attending the event.

“Sorry about that.” Alec apologised, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. “I know you like your privacy and you probably didn’t want security following you around. It’s just for while you’re here with the crowd.” Alec explained further.

Magnus let out a little smile. “It’s alright, Alexander.” He said. “Your mother is just doing her duty. It’s really no bother.” Alec nodded, the sides of his lips tugging up. Satisfied that Alec has been reassured that he was alright with it, Magnus looked around the grounds. “Now, where do you… Ah!” He pointed to the Duck shooting game where a frustrated-looking Max was standing beside an equally frustrated-looking Simon. “Seems like your brother and Sherman need a bit of help.”

He walked to the booth followed closely by Alec.

*  
Alec has always considered himself to be a confident person. He was competent in his work. Being the eldest of four children, he had learned responsibility and taking charge at a young age. On top of that, he had been trained to be a leader, as his parents intended for him to follow in their footsteps. He was never outspoken unless he needed to, but he wasn’t shy either. And he, in his whole life, had never stuttered. Not at work, not at home. And especially not during a date.

He corrected himself. This wasn’t a date. Of course, that was it. It wasn’t a date and this was new. Alec was nervous because he had taken his very rich, and very private boss to a very small town fair where he had been approached by people left and right since they had arrived. Alec didn’t know what he was thinking. His only consolation was, Magnus - Alec grinned, only now just realising that he can call him by his first name - appeared to be having a good time and he has not asked Alec to take him back to the mansion yet. This (non) date was going well.

“You two look like you lost a million dollars.” Magnus said as he and Alec approached Max and Simon.

“Worse!” Max exclaimed. “I lost my last twenty dollars and I still haven’t won the prize!” His frowned, looking dejected, shoulders slumped down. Alec rolled his eyes at how dramatic his brother was being.

“He’s had a couple of tries and I haven’t been much help.” Simon explained further, ruffling Max’s hair.

Max straightened up and stepped forward closer to Alec, batting his eyes with both hands clasped in front of him. “Can I have another twenty? Please, Alec? Pleeeeeeeaaaaase?” He batted his eyes a couple more times. Alec shook his head, mustering up all his energy to say ‘no’ to his baby brother. He was getting far too spoiled by everyone including his parents, and Alec was determined to be the exception, the responsible one. Max pouted.

“No.” Alec said sternly. “I already gave you money earlier. And I know you mooched some from mom and dad before you left the house. And Izzy, and Jace and probably even Simon.” Alec continued as his brother grabbed at his shirt, lower lip still sticking out in a pout and even quivering a little, begging with his puppy dog eyes. Alec looked at Magnus apologetically at how his brother was behaving.

All shame aside, Max continued to beg. Despite Magnus (pretty much his hero) being there, his priorities were dead set. “But...but, Simon wants to win that big bear for Izzy. So really, I’m helping.”

“And the Grand prize being that action figure has nothing to do with it?” Alec asked brow raised.

Max crossed his arms to his chest and huffed. “Fine. I’ll just ask Jace again when he gets off duty. He’ll help me.” Max muttered, still pouting, but stealing side glances at Alec, looking like he was about to cry. Alec could only resist so much. And he knew he was being blackmailed.

Alec closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He tried to count to ten. He reached three. “Do all your chores without complaint for the next month and you pay Simon back all the money you mooched from him tonight.” Alec wagged his index finger at his brother as he spoke. Max was clearly happy to oblige as he suddenly brightened up, his grin reaching his ears.

Magnus had been patiently watching the exchange, and all Alec could do was apologise. “This will only take a minute.” Alec said. Magnus responded with an amused smile, as he followed Alec closer to the booth.

The attendant, who had been in the back room during the exchange stood a little in shock when he saw Magnus at his stall. Alec had to literally snap his fingers at the old man to catch his attention.

“Izzy’s first, okay?” Alec looked at Max and Simon. Both nodded. Alec took the toy rifle and waited for the game to be set up. It was only then that it sunk in that Magnus was standing beside him, arms across his chest, watching. Alec wiped his palms on his jeans for one last time.

“Knock off all ten ducks plus the mother duck to get the bear. Two in a row, you get that bigger bear. If you do it three in a row, you get the grand prize.” The attendant explained then stepped back.

Alec took a deep breath and aimed, zoning out all other noise. He easily took down all the targets with precision making Max and Simon high-five and shout with glee.

“You’re quite the marksman.” Magnus complemented while they waited for the game to be reset, Simon and Max both distracted by the prize they just got. Alec grinned shyly in response to Magnus, shrugging his shoulders.

“I have some skill.” Alec said, a little smugly. “I was trained in all sorts of shooting sports, plus military training.” Alec explained further.

“Army?” Magnus curved a brow.

Alec nodded. “For a short time. Before I came back here.” Max tugging on his shirt once again and pointing to the game excitedly distracted Alec. Before he could take the rifle, Magnus stepped closer.

“May I?”

Alec did a slight curtsy, gesturing for Magnus to take the rifle. “Please do.”

Magnus smiled and took the rifle, positioning the stock securely against his shoulder. “I’ll try my best.” he said, winking at Max and taking aim.

Alec squeezed Max’s shoulder for assurance as the young boy looked worried. Alec knew it wasn’t that he didn’t trust Magnus’ skills. It was more that his brother really wanted the prize.

Just as Alec had done, Magnus hit all the targets swiftly and with no delay. He wasn’t even looking at the last one when he fired the shot, instead he opted to grin smugly at Max and then at Alec.

“You’re quite the marksman yourself.” Alec complemented back, looking impressed.

Magnus shrugged in return, just like Alec did. “I have some skills.” He said, grinning.

After that it had become apparent that Alec’s competitiveness had been sparked. And what made it even more exciting was Magnus was equally as competitive and clearly matched Alec. They had won more prizes after that, and only stopped when Max and Simon complained that they couldn’t carry any more and wanted to go home. Alec helped Simon and Max loaded their prizes in Simon’s van before driving off.

The parking lot wasn’t far from the edge of the fair so Magnus waited for him by the side. When he had returned, Magnus handed him a cone of candy floss.

“What is this?” Alec asked, taking the treat from Magnus.

“Consider it a prize and a thank you for being a good competitor.” Magnus said falling into step with Alec as they slowly made their way back to fair. Alec murmured his thanks, offering some of the floss to Magnus, who had declined the offer.

A noise on the far side of the parking lot caught both their attention and they both rushed towards it. As they approached, they saw a tall boy with long, dark hair shove Bat roughly to the side of a car. Bat’s nose was already bleeding, and there was a cut on his cheek and brow, But he was still fighting back. Maia stepped in and tried to pull the two apart.

“Jordan that is enough!” She shouted.

Alec handed back the candy floss to Magnus and walked quickly towards the trio. He was able to step in before Jordan could hit Bat (who had stepped in, in front of Maia) again. Alec pulled the man off Bat and easily deflecting and dodging the punches before pushing Jordan back roughly.

“That is enough, Jordan.” Alec stood up taller and towered over the brawler.

“Lightwood to the rescue.” Jordan spat, trying to push and hit Alec back again but ultimately failing.

“I thought I specifically told you I never wanted to see your face in this town again.” Alec said threateningly.

“This is between me and Maia.” Jordan retorted, smugly, though he had already taken two steps back away from Alec. “And it looks like our Batty boy is moving in on my territory.”

“I am not your property, Jordan. And I don’t want anything to do with you.” Maia shouted from the back. “We’re over. Now leave me and Bat alone. Just leave this town.”

Alec sneered at Jordan. “Sounds to me like, there is no you and Maia. Now leave.”

“Smug as ever. Just because your mom’s the mayor, Lightwood. Doesn’t mean you own this town.” Jordan tried to push Alec out of the way but Alec swatted his hands easily.

“But I do.” Magnus stepped forward, standing just in front of Alec. Alec tried to stop him, afraid of what Jordan would do, but Magnus seemed able to hold his own.

Still, Alec worried, and looked around hoping to catch the attention of one of the uniformed officers around. He felt guilty for requesting them to ease back when Magnus and Alec were with Simon and Max. He didn’t think that there would be any trouble and he wanted Magnus to have a good time without feeling crowded by security. Alec didn’t think there would be any trouble. He could hear Izzy lecturing him about Murphy’s Law from the back of his mind.

“Who are you?” Jordan asked threateningly, frowning, eyeing Magnus from head to toe, probably sizing him up.

“Magnus Bane. But you might know me as the Benefactor of Idris.” Magnus informed. “Now get out of my town. I don’t like violence. Or assholes like you.” Alec had never seen him assert his power and authority until now. Magnus had always kept to himself and let Elias do his business transactions. Everyone knew he was the boss, but he always stayed quiet and in the background. Somehow, this time, Magnus looked taller, and more intimidating. Even Alec felt the urge to follow whatever it was that he had to say.

“I’m not afraid of you, rich boy.” Alec heard Jordan say. With Magnus in front of him, his view of Jordan was blocked.

“I believe you mean filthy rich man.” Magnus corrected, leaning his head forward closer to Jordan’s, and making a sound that Alec thought sounded like growl. Alec saw was Jordan flinch and take a step back. The sight would have been comical, seeing Jordan scared of a man holding a cone of barely eaten candy floss.

“Is there a problem here? Mr Bane, are you alright?” Luke arrived, with Izzy and another officer, following closely behind, to Alec’s relief. He didn’t even know Luke was at the fair, thinking Maryse only arranged for uniformed officers to be there. But it made sense since he was the Sheriff and Magnus was the most important man in the town. Alec figured his mother would have made sure he took charge.

“Perfectly fine, Sheriff.” Magnus answered without looking away from Jordan.

“Of course. The po-po to the rescue. This is ridiculous.” Jordan cursed and flipped off everyone including Magnus as he walked backwards, trying hard to display a smug look on his face but the fear in his eyes were clear. “See you later, Maia.” He sneered and disappeared into the woods.

“Magnus?” Alec put his hand on Magnus’ lower back, eyes furrowed with concern. A brawl wasn’t exactly what he had expected for them - especially not Magnus - to be in that night.

When Magnus turned to look at him he had a smile on his face. “I’m fine, Alexander.” He said in reassurance as if reading Alec’s mind. Luke had joined them, while Izzy attended to Bat and Maia. “Who was that boy?” He asked, looking at Alec.

“Jordan Kyle.” Alec started to explain. Just like Bat, Jordan didn’t grow up in Idris but he moved there when he was a teenager. He was a known troublemaker in high school. His family moved away when he got expelled. But he and Maia met at University and he had followed her back to Idris when she graduated. He on the other hand was expelled from University after getting involved with a gang. Although he appeared to have sorted himself out, being with Maia and coming back to Idris. He was out of a job but Maia had asked Alec to hire him at the mansion. Everything seemed well between them until Alec found out more than six months ago that Jordan had been abusing Maia. He fired him immediately and made Jordan leave the town. Alec didn’t know where he went after that. Jordan hasn’t been back to Idris until tonight.

Magnus looked at Luke when Alec finished talking. “I’d like him checked on, please, Sheriff Garroway. I don’t want him causing my staff or anyone any more trouble.”

“Of course, Mr Bane.” Luke nodded curtly. “I’ll look into it personally.” He said a quick goodbye and left swiftly.

Alec knew Magnus was a kind man. And he was very impressed at the level at which Magnus would go through to take care of his staff. But at the back of his mind, there was something he found strange but couldn’t quite put his finger on it. It was a very short exchange between Magnus and Luke but somehow Alec felt that there was more to the conversation than what was actually spoken out loud. He pushed it away and just pegged it down to the stress from the recent events. He was probably overthinking it.

“Let's go check on your friends, shall we?” Magnus shook Alec out of his thoughts. They walked towards Izzy, Maia and Bat who had taken refuge beside the nearest car.

Bat was seated on the ground, pressing Maia’s scarf to his bleeding nose. Maia was squatting beside him as she told Izzy what happened.

“Are you both alright?” Magnus asked prompting Maia to stand up quickly. Bat tried to get up but Magnus put his hand up to stop him.

“We’re alright now, sir.” Maia responded nervously, wiping her hands on her jeans. “Thank you again for your help.”

Magnus shook his head to indicate it was no bother. “I think it may be best if you get Mr Velasquez medical attention. And take a day off tomorrow. Both of you.” Magnus suggested. Alec noticed Magnus grimaced a little, only briefly glancing at Bat before looking away again. He wondered if it was because of the sight of blood. There were people who got queasy just from the sight of it.

“I’m alright, Mr Bane.” Bat tried to deny it even if he was clearly in pain. “It’s just a flesh wound really.” He chuckled, looking at Maia. “You don’t mind your date having a scar on his face do you?” He asked Maia, nervously.

“Really? That’s what you’re worried about?” Maia shook her head as she and Alec helped Bat stand up. “Vanity thy name is Bat.” She commented, standing up on her toes to kiss his forehead. “Besides, I like battle scars.” That made Bat grin widely. “But don’t get into too many fights. I don’t like seeing you get hurt.” She warned pointing her finger at him. Bat nodded, still smiling.

The two said their thanks and goodbyes to Alec, Magnus and Izzy then made their way towards the medic tent, escorted by the uniformed officer upon Magnus’ insistence. He had wanted them safe and didn’t trust that Jordan was not going to try anything again tonight.

“How long has that been going on?” Magnus queried, still smiling as he watched Bat and Maia in the distance.

“The feelings have been there for a while. But the dating is new.” Alec answered, but slightly distracted by Magnus’ smile. He hadn’t noticed he’d been staring at Magnus until he heard his sister's very loud throat clear startling both of them - Alec more than Magnus.

“Hello, Mr Bane. I’m Izzy Lightwood.” She said whilst she shot Alec a mischievous look and a knowing smile. Alec closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. It was a silent plea for her not to embarrass him. She had always known how to read him and would take every opportunity to tease him. “It’s an honour to finally and officially meet you, sir. I trust my brother has been showing you a good time around our humble fair?”

“He has been a wonderful companion.” Alec’s ears definitely did not burn red when Magnus hooked his arm around Alec’s as he spoke and kept it there.

“Companion.” Izzy emphasised. “Well, I am very glad to hear that. I’m sure he’s kept you well entertained and busy.” She flashed another toothy grin.

Alec shot her a warning look, knowing where she was leading the conversation. He could only hope that Magnus has not noticed. “Aren’t you still on duty?” He asked, dropping a hint for her to leave immediately.

Izzy rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She grumbled at her brother. “I will see you around, sir. Stay safe.” Magnus did a slight bow to acknowledge. “See you at home, big brother. Or not.” She winked and left before Alec could even say anything. He found Magnus looking at him with a smile.

“You’re very close to your siblings.” Magnus commented. Alec rubbed his earlobe, shyly. “It’s very nice. Any more siblings I should expect to meet tonight?” He asked.

“Just one more. Jace.” Alec responded. “I’m hoping we don’t run into that one. He’s a bit special. I think you’ve had enough of Lightwoods for tonight.” He jested.

“You’re a Lightwood. Is that an indirect way of telling me we should call it a night?” Magnus narrowed his eyes at him.

Alec’s eyes grew wide. “No. That’s not… I didn’t mean… Unless you, uh, really have had enough of Lightwoods, including me... and … and you want to call it a night.” He scrambled to make a coherent sentence.

Magnus chuckled. “Oh no. I haven’t had enough of this Lightwood yet.” He said, winking at him and grinning. Alec’s heart stopped. “Come on. I want to ride on the Ferris Wheel.” He handed Alec the candy floss back then pulled him by the elbow past the tents. Alec let himself be lead as his brain tried to catch up and process what was happening.

*  
His brain finally calmed down, and was once again functional whilst they sat securely (as secure as can be) on the seat of a Ferris Wheel that Alec was sure just barely made the passing grade for safety. Naturally his imagination took over as it had started to fire snippets of morbid ideas of the Ferris Wheel malfunctioning and them getting stuck or worse, the rust on the seats finally give way and they both plunge to their deaths. Alec had started to become nervous at that last thought. He started to question why he had agreed to Magnus’ idea to get on this ride in the first place. It wasn’t that Alec was afraid of heights or falling or hitting the ground, he had not problems with those. It was more that Magnus was with him, and wouldn’t it just be funny if they both avoided getting into a brawl with Jordan only to plunge to their deaths on a rickety ride?

A slight nudge on his shoulder, and Magnus’ face close to his abruptly stopped any more unpleasant thoughts.

“Well that’s definitely happening.” Magnus pointed somewhere in the distance on Alec’s side of the ride.

“Yeah.” Alec breathed. It was only when Magnus looked up at him, and their noses almost touched that Alec realised he didn’t really look at what Magnus was trying to show him. And after realising, he still didn’t move.

“Maia and Bat.” Magnus elaborated. “Over there.” Alec thinks he responded. He was pretty sure he made a sound. Whether or not it was comprehensible was lost to him. All he knew was that he had no thoughts. Being that close to Magnus had rendered every one of his brain cells useless, intelligent brain cells or not. Well perhaps not completely without any thoughts. Because Magnus was definitely a thought which filled his brain. But Magnus, was also a person. A person who was sitting very close, whose face was only inches away from his.

“Alexander, you actually have to look.” He saw Magnus grin at him, then he felt Magnus’ fingers on his cheek and his head being directed away. “They’re over there.”

His brain finally jump started, and his processing finally caught up. Down below, just outside the first aid tent were Bat and Maia, kissing. He saw them part and walk away hand-in-hand. It was nice to see them finally together, after years (on Bat’s side) and months (on Maia’s) trying to work out their baggage.

He felt Magnus shift next to him. He rested both elbows on the railing and his chin resting on one hand as he looked at the crowd below. “Tell me more about Idris. About everyone.” He said.

Alec adjusted on his seat and started to talk. Magnus had so many questions about everyone. Not personal questions but just stories about Idris, about the townsfolk. How Alec knew them growing up. How Alec saw them. Alec was more than happy to share. Magnus showed genuine interest and care when Alec spoke about the fair committee and how there was a year-long planning meeting only to have everything overhauled when they heard ‘The Benefactor’ was arriving. Or how Max’s class organised a play that ended in disaster but everyone still had a good time.

They both had lost track of time, and only noticed most people had gone home when the lights from the Merry-go-round was turned off. Early on in their ride, the first time their ride had come to an end, Magnus had requested he wanted to stay so Alec signalled to the operator not to let them off. The operator must have just continued to skip through them as they got absorbed in their conversation and forgot the world around them. Magnus payed the operator generously not knowing how long they had been on the ride.

Their conversation continued as Alec walked Magnus back to the mansion and to pick up his truck. And again they found themselves standing in front of the mansion doorstep looking at each other and trying to prolong the conversation.

“Well,” Magnus took in a breath and sighed. “I best let you go so you can have some rest. ” Magnus said, smiling brightly. “Thank you for the wonderful evening.”

“It was my pleasure.” Alec responded, smiling back. He really didn’t feel tired, despite working the whole day, and with all the walking and the games around the fair. He was always full of energy when he was around Magnus. “And I would like to personally apologise for what happened with Jordan.”

Magnus shook his head. “That was out of your control, Alexander.” He assured him. “And besides, it all worked out well.” Alec nodded but looked down, perhaps in shame. Magnus’ words were reassuring but still, he couldn’t help but the need for an apology. Magnus’ night would have been perfect if not for that.

Magnus tipped his chin up with his index finger. “It wasn’t your responsibility. And tonight was perfect.” He said as if once again, reading Alec’s thoughts. He pressed his lips to Alec’s cheek then gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder. “Goodnight, Alexander.” He said and went inside the house.

Alec stood there dumbstruck, his hand touching his cheek where Magnus had kissed him. He grinned like an idiot all the way back home. Tonight had been absolutely amazing.

*  
Magnus waved goodbye to Alec and Max as they rode away on Alec’s bicycle, Max standing on the pegs on the rear wheel, holding on to his shoulders, while Babe - their dog - ran beside them. Magnus stood at the doorway, halfway inside the house and completely drenched even up to his underwear. His make up had long been smudged and most of it gone, and his hair no longer spiked up but brushed back mostly with his hand, to keep it from getting plastered on his forehead or in front of his eyes. He was barefoot, holding his shoes and socks. It was a week after the fair, and he and Alec had been spending a lot more time together than before.

Today was no different. It being a Saturday, Max had decided to take Babe out for a walk around the estate. The young boy had taken up Magnus’ offer of raiding his library while Alec worked. Magnus wasn’t going to lie. He was glad Max had opted to choose an indoor activity rather than one outdoors. He still had that little problem with the sun.

Several times, over the past week, Magnus had thought about telling Alec the truth about who, and what he really was. His fondness for the young gardener had grown so much that he had started to feel guilty about keeping him in the dark. But on the other side of that, Magnus also felt fear. And it was what had stopped him, what was stopping him from saying anything. What if Alec didn’t accept who he was? What if Alec becomes afraid of him? Or loathe him? He was a monster after all. So Magnus kept quiet, and just enjoyed each moment they had spent together so far.

Alec will find out eventually. If Magnus stays in his life long enough for him to notice Magnus doesn’t age. Or Magnus could leave before that happens. Or Alec could find out before then. Either way, Magnus had decided, each moment with Alec was precious. As selfish as it may sound, he will keep his silence, and he will have to cross that bridge when he gets there.

“You’re getting the floors wet.” Elias stood at the top of the main stairs, arms crossed and unimpressed. Magnus closed the door behind him, with no attempts to hide his happiness. He had just spent almost the whole afternoon during the daytime.

Dark clouds rolled into Idris just before lunch time. No direct sun meant he could go outside. Babe was getting bored inside the mansion so Magnus suggested he and Max take the dog out to play frisbee on the front lawn. Max was more than willing to go along with his suggestion. They had been playing for an hour when it had started to drizzle, and not long after, there was torrential downpour.

Alec had seen them on his and Bat’s way back to the shed. The work was done for the day and with the torrential downpour, there was not much that they could do. Bat was more than happy to go home early and rest. None of them were convinced of this, of course, and everyone - including Max - knew he was going to Maia’s place.

Alec had initially told Magnus and Max off for playing on the his precious lawn during a downpour. He wasn’t very happy that they were trudging on the mud and destroying his beloved grass. Magnus had teased him about his obsession with the garden and promised to buy Alec new grass if this was ruined. Even Bat couldn’t suppress a laugh, much to Alec’s chagrin.

Eventually, they were able to convince him to join them in the game - enticing Alec’s competitive side. Upon Max’s insistence, he and Alec stayed and they all played in the rain. Magnus couldn’t remember the last time he had done that.

“Your pants are ripped.” Elias, frowning, pointed at the big split across Magnus’s pants leg for when he slid across the to catch the frisbee. He also got told off by Alec when that happened as he slid too close to some of the flower bushes.

_“I said not too close to the bushes.” Alec had shouted at him, with a worried face, and Magnus knew it wasn’t for him._

_“Thank you for your concern about my well-being.” Magnus said in response, narrowing his eyes at the dutiful gardener._

_“Are you injured?” Alec asked, arms crossed. When Magnus answered ‘no’, Alec threw his hands up and shrugged his shoulders._

_Magnus pouted. “But my pants are ripped.”_

_“I’m sure you can afford another pair.” Alec retorted cheekily and unaffected. “Or own a hundred more.” He added. After that Max had told them off for flirting and to continue the game. One which they both did not deny but did not respond to either and only exchanged smiles._

Magnus smiled at the memory. “Oh relax, dad. I have a hundred more pairs.” Magnus retorted mockingly at Elias, and smiling to himself knowing who he was quoting. He rolled his eyes at his friend when he saw his unamused look.

“Really?” Elias put both hands on his hips, outraged. “Did you really just call me ‘dad’? I detest that! You’re way older than me. And you’re acting like a teenager.”

“And you’re acting like a dad.” Magnus chuckled as he ran up the stairs, leaving a trail of water, mud and grass behind him. “I’m going to get cleaned up.” He said, whistling ‘Singing in the Rain’ and skipping to the beat of the song as he went up the steps.

“You come back here and clean this up!” Elias shouted but it fell on deaf ears. “Magnus! Magnus Bane!” There was no answer. Elias sighed and chuckled as he heard Magnus stop whistling and instead actually singing the song at the top of his lungs, and then Magnus’ bedroom door slamming shut.

“Oh what a fool in love. I’ve created a monster.” He muttered, laughing once again, as he went to the broom closet to get a mop. It was not a good decision to give the household staff a day off.

*  
It was already close to midnight. Magnus sat curled up on the leather chair in his study, engrossed in _Tolkien’s The Return of the King_. Max had mentioned he just finished re-reading the first to books of the series. It was only apt that he and Magnus continue with the third book when the boy came to visit. They had been reading it earlier before deciding to go for a walk that afternoon and had gotten caught up playing in the rain.

Tonight, Magnus continued reading the rest of the chapters. Elias sat across from him reading _The Hound of the Baskervilles_. Once Magnus had calmed down from his high, they both got absorbed into their books, in their own quiet little worlds. Although, Magnus twirled a red gerbera - his flowers from Alec for the day - between his fingers.

The successive sounds of pebbles hitting glass made Magnus look up, and look towards the window. He stood up, putting his book on the coffee table. His sudden movement catching Elias’ attention as well. The heard the sounds again, both of them walking towards the window.

“Oh, he is not doing the thing.” Elias said, as he took step behind Magnus, peering around his shoulder as Magnus pulled the curtains back. Alec stood outside, throwing one more pebble and stopping only when he saw Magnus and waving. “Oh, he definitely is doing the thing.” Elias commented again, in delighted disbelief.

Magnus waved back, brows furrowed but a big smile on his face as he tried to figure out what Alec was trying to communicate. “He wants me to go with him.” Magnus finally said, quickly signalling for Alec to wait then he let the curtain go. “I’ll see you later.” He said hurriedly and rushed out the door.

“And you’re actually going.” Elias said under his breath, pulling back the curtains and waiting for Magnus to emerge and meet Alec, the two walking away with Magnus’ hand around Alec’s arm.

“They are just friends. Of course. And Ryan Reynolds is my boyfriend.” He sighed, his tone dripping with sarcasm then closed the drapes.

*  
They had been walking into the woods for an hour after Alec made him change into what Magnus swears were the ugliest rubber boots in the world. It was completely unflattering and it squeaked every time Magnus stepped on the muddy ground. Not that it bothered him much, of course. He didn’t think he was going to see Alec again after he left in the early evening with Max. At least not see him until late the next day should Alec have decided to visit him on his day off or if not, then the day after when he returned to work.

The weather had cleared, although there were still patches of cloud in the sky. At least it had already stopped raining. Magnus could tell the wind was cooler, but the air was fresh from the rain. Alec had refused to tell him where they were going and that Magnus just had to trust him.

“Should we really be out in the woods this late at night?” Magnus asked as he followed Alec, who led the way with a flashlight. He was worried for Alec.

“If you’re concerned about the animal attacks don’t worry.” Alec muttered, turning around to give Magnus a hand up a mound. “Izzy said they’ve chased the wild pack of wolves out. Besides you’re with me.”

“What? Are you going to protect me?” Magnus mocked. It would have been funnier if Alec knew that the thing the animals (and probably Alec) needed to fear was actually Magnus. He had meant it as an internal joke, but he couldn’t help the pang of guilt that came alongside it. The fact is, Alec still didn’t know Magnus’ true nature. He was a vampire. A creature of the night. And Magnus still wasn’t sure if he wanted him to know.

Alec stopped and smiled before putting his hand over his heart. “Yes.” Alec looked at him straight with sincerity in his eyes. “I will always protect you.” He said.

If Magnus was still breathing, his breath would have hitched. His voice definitely caught in his throat and he was speechless. Before he could say anything, Alec had turned around again and continued walking up a steep bank.

“But in all honesty, around these parts, I really don’t have to.” Alec huffed, stopping briefly at the top of the mound, before Magnus saw him disappear on the other side.

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked, finally reaching the top and looking around but Alec wasn’t there.

“For some peculiar reason, wild animals don’t come near here.” Alec’s voice rang out somewhere in the dark. Magnus followed where he thought the voice was coming from. “Although some insects do. Like the fireflies.” Alec said again. Magnus looked up and saw the glimmer and shimmer of fireflies up in the trees. They looked like twinkling stars and for a moment, Magnus stood there mouth agape.

“Over this way.” Alec said again and Magnus followed his voice. A couple of steps in and Magnus had started to worry. Something was dulling his senses. He couldn’t sense Alec. Not his scent, not his heartbeat, not his presence. The moon was out from behind the clouds so he really didn’t feel the need to use his vampiric sight and he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to risk unmasking his real eyes for Alec to see. But it had started to become tempting when he couldn’t sense where Alec was. He didn’t like this feeling at all.

“Alec?” He called out, trying very hard to temper his panic.

“This way.” Magnus relaxed when he felt Alec’s fingers intertwine with his and he left himself be pulled to whichever direction Alec was going. He gripped Alec’s hand tighter, not wanting to be separated again, needing to feel that Alec was there.

The clouds had once again covered the moonlight but Magnus trusted that Alec knew where he was going, trusted each step he took, the flashlight in Alec’s hand only lighting a couple of steps in front of him. They stepped into a clearing, then onto some rocks.

“Stay there.” Alec whispered and let go of Magnus’ hand, disappearing once again into the dark. Magnus looked to his surroundings again. He couldn’t find even the glow of the flashlight. Alec had turned it off.

“Alexander, what-” Magnus stopped as his eyes landed on the space near where he was standing. The rocks had started to illuminate, slowly at first, and then it had started to spread on the ground and up on the trunks of nearby trees.

“Moondrops.” Magnus whispered, as his eyes followed the trail of many tiny, white, glowing flowers up the side of the mountain wall. The way they dropped over the side of the wall made it look like a glowing, cascading, waterfall. “They only glow in moonlight.”

“Max told me on our way home, your favourite flowers are moondrops. And I remembered, this is the only place in Idris I know they grow.” Alec approached Magnus, stopping just inches in front of him. “Max said he read it somewhere in one of dad’s books in his office.” Alec said equally amazed. “He said the book was written by one of your friends. Branwell or something.” He added.

“Henry. Henry Branwell. He wrote it in his journal to tease me. Such a fierce man favouring such delicate and rare flowers. Choose a more ‘manly’ flower, Magnus.” Magnus recalled, quoted his friend, absentmindedly, still wide-eyed, looking around at the beauty surrounding him. “I thought this place was lost.” He said again, still in awe. He had many memories of this place long ago. Beautiful memories.

“Henry Branwell? That can’t be right.” Alec said, confused. “Didn’t he live like more than a century ago?” He wondered out loud. “He left with your ancestors to fight-”

Alec stopped mid-sentence, and lifted Magnus’ chin up, wiping the tears Magnus didn’t know he had shed. Vampire tears were rare, Magnus’ even rarer, like Moondrops. Catarina had teased him about them once.

“Magnus?” Alec asked. Magnus could see the concern and worry in his eyes but he couldn’t stop. “What’s wrong?”

Magnus swallowed, shaking his head, unable to answer. Pain squeezed in his chest, and he couldn’t stop the tears as the memories of Henry, of his close friends, lost long ago, came flooding back. He couldn’t tell Alec about them without telling him the truth.

“It’s alright.” Alec assured him, even without knowing why. He cupped Magnus’ face, caressing his cheeks gently with his thumbs as he smiled at him. Alec’s gentle touch, and his kind eyes, subsided the sadness in Magnus’ heart. That smile, Alec’s beautiful reassuring smile, and his hazel eyes, made Magnus forget the pain and only made him remember them, wonderful memories of the ones he loved and who had loved him back unconditionally. He saw that same love in Alec’s eyes and he let go.

“Beautiful.” Magnus heard Alec whisper before he felt Alec’s soft lips pressed against his. It was slow. Languid, sweet. He could taste Alec, take in his scent, feel his warmth. Warmth that Magnus had longed for, had not felt in a long time, if he ever did. He clung on to Alec, pulled him closer, wanting more. He could never have enough. Each kiss, each gasp, each wisp of Alec’s breath against his skin, woke something inside him. It warmed him, it made his heart beat - not literally but figuratively. It made him feel alive.

*  
In all honesty, Alec had taken a chance when he left his cottage that night to bike all the way up to the mansion. He felt silly throwing pebbles against Magnus’ window like teenagers did in the 1950s when they snuck off with their girlfriends - or boyfriends (not that Magnus was his) or friends in general - into the night for some mischief. But Max had told him about Magnus liking Moondrops. And the moon was out tonight. Alec didn’t even know if he remembered how to get to that place, having stumbled upon it one night a long while ago and only returning a handful of times. He could never fully remember how to get there.

Somehow, learning that small piece of trivia from his brother stirred in him the determination, and apparently the urgency to show Magnus these rare treasures. Moondrops only grew in the wild, wherever they felt like growing. And those places were rare. He could only remember hearing about one other place that had them. A name which escaped his mind at the moment.

No one has ever successfully grown moondrops, not even Alec (and yes, he tried. Several times.) In fact, his failure at growing them in the garden was when prompted him to plant the glowing vines on the walls of the mansion to complement the moss. The beauty of the vines didn’t come close to the actual Moondrops, but they had to do.

Alec used mostly instinct to try and remember how to get to the place. And he had to feign bravery when Magnus reminded him about the wild animal attacks. He didn’t lie when he said no wild animals ever entered the place close to the Moondrop waterfall (that’s what he called it in his head). Nor was he lying about what Izzy said about the wolf pack. But he also knew the pack could have easily come back.

But thank whatever Gods or angels or whatever were watching over them that night, because Alec found the place again with no problems. And the clouds cooperated and made way for the moon. It would have been a disaster if they didn’t. And even though it was dark at first, Alec thought the slack-jawed looked on Magnus’ face when the flowers first glowed was a sight to behold in itself. He had never seen such a raw, and true and pure reaction from Magnus before. It was priceless.

Alec had worried when he saw the tears in Magnus’ eyes. He didn’t understand what Magnus meant when he mentioned Henry Branwell. How could Magnus have known someone who had lived so long ago? He had shelved that thought for a later time. Magnus was his priority. Because Magnus was crying but he didn’t know why. If Alec had caused it. If he had hurt Magnus. He would do his best to make up for it.

At first, he could tell Magnus’ tears were that of sadness, and then it changed. It was a mixture, there was sadness but then there was joy in them, too. Alec had known Magnus to be strong, and confident, gentle and kind. But guarded, always guarded. Even as he slowly opened up to Alec since they had met, he could feel that there was something that Magnus was keeping to himself. Something that Alec knew he may never be privy to know. He had hoped otherwise, but he had also accepted it and respected it if Magnus decided not to ever tell him.

But then there was this moment. When he didn’t know what to do, how to console Magnus of whatever it was that had made him cry silent tears. All Alec could do was reassure him that things were alright, that he was there. And that he cared for him. Deeply. Unequivocally. Dare he say, loved him. And then Magnus’ eyes glowed golden. Alec knew human eyes didn’t do that. And he should have questioned it, but he didn’t. Because, whatever it was, he knew this is Magnus. And his glowing eyes? It was the most beautiful thing Alec has ever seen.

“Beautiful.” He whispered, unable to stop himself. He pulled Magnus close, and crashed their lips together. Magnus’ skin was smooth but cold, like it always was. That was alright, Alec had enough warmth for the two of them. Magnus’ lips were soft and he tasted sweet and Alec could not get enough. He wanted him, he needed him. He felt Magnus pull him close, cling to him. And Alec did the same. He gasped yet he couldn’t stop, didn’t want to stop to take a breath. If he stopped this he felt he would die. What was air, if not Magnus?

*  
The walk back to the mansion was quiet save for the sound of wet leaves and mud being crushed under their feet with each step. Magnus knew he had to say something but he didn’t know where to start. He had been caught unawares, was overcome with emotion, and he had unintentionally let his guard down. He could see it in Alec’s eyes. Alec saw. Alec knew. He had questions, he just didn't voice them. Perhaps he didn’t know how. Or perhaps didn't want to. Because he feared what the answers would be.

Magnus had questions, too. Alec had kissed him. Or maybe, he kissed Alec. They had kissed. But where to then? Was Alec just caught up in the moment? Did he do it out of whim just to stop Magnus from crying? Alec had called him beautiful. Why? Why did he do that? When Magnus lost his hold, when he let his guard down, he knew he had inadvertently unmasked his eyes. But surely, surely that wasn’t what Alec referred to as ‘beautiful.’.

Magnus’ eyes have never been called that. It was something to be feared, demonic. And he had seen many an innocent peoples, whom he had known, even helped, and called friends, suddenly cower and turn away from him the moment they saw those eyes. The moment they found out his true nature.

So no, surely, definitely, those were not what Alec had called beautiful. But what was it?

Magnus stopped walking as soon as they reached the edge of the forest.

“Ask me.” He said, the inside of his chest was heavy, his fist clenched tight. He had to find out Alec’s thoughts now while he still had strength left. Magnus couldn’t delay it any longer. But he wouldn’t, couldn’t volunteer the information either. It was his way of protecting himself.

Alec turned around and walked towards him, stopping less than a foot away from Magnus. And then took another step closer, Magnus has to tilt his head up to actually see Alec’s eyes. His scent was overwhelming, he could feel the warmth of Alec’s body in huge contrast to his cold one. He wanted to be enveloped in that once more. But he couldn’t. Not now. Not yet.

“I know you have questions. So ask them.” He said again, his voice was low, struggling to keep it steady. “I promise I will tell you everything. Please.” He begged.

Alec's face was almost expressionless, or Magnus just couldn’t read it, blocked it out, afraid to see that Alec’s true face might show disgust, or hatred, or fear. But he looked into Magnus’ eyes deeply as if he was searching for something. Alec licked his lips. “May I kiss you again?” He asked. That was not what he was expecting.

Magnus closed his eyes briefly, a slight chuckle in his throat. “Alexander, that’s not-”

“You said to ask a question. So I asked a question.” Alec explained. He inched forward again, even closer to Magnus, tilting his head slightly to one side. “So, may I?” He waited, not moving, only his steady breath brushed against Magnus’ face.

“If,” Magnus swallowed. “If that is what you wish,” His voice hitched. “You don’t need to ask. Not for this. Never for this.”

Alec smiled, bent down slightly and captured Magnus’ lips. He let out a small yelp of surprise, even if he knew what Alec had intended to do. He felt Alec’s hand on his back, urging him to move forward, to move their bodies closer. Magnus felt his knees weaken, his other hand rested on Alec’s waist, his fist that had previously been clenched into itself now clutched on to Alec’s shirt. For stability, for support.

Magnus whimpered at the loss of Alec’s lips on his and he leaned forward, wanting more and only satisfied when he felt Alec kissing him again.

*  
Silence. Alec wasn’t sure if he liked the silence. But Magnus didn’t run away from him, and he still let Alec help him over some tricky steps as they made their way back to the mansion. And then Magnus told him to ask. Questions. Of course, Alec had questions. Why did Magnus speak of Henry Branwell like he knew him personally? Why did his eyes glow like that? What did their kiss mean? Because Magnus definitely kissed Alec back. How did he feel about Alec? Did he feel the same way?

Alec could have asked all those other questions. They had a lot to talk about. And they will. But when he looked at Magnus again, golden eyes or not, he knew what question to ask. And Magnus had given him the answer he needed, wanted.  
  
“My, my, my. Look what we have here.” Magnus and Alec separated as they searched the source of the voice from amongst the trees.

“Clandestine meeting of lovers under the moonlight. Oh the cliche.” Jordan emerged from the darkness followed closely by eleven other men. One or two Alec recognised as some thugs from the dodgy side of Idris, the others he didn’t know. Probably gang members from the nearest town outside Idris. Or they could have been Jordan’s friends from wherever it was he went to when Alec made him leave. Whoever they were they looked like bad news and they started to surround him and Magnus.

Alec turned around, pushing Magnus behind him in a protective stance. Not that he thought Magnus was weak. It was instinct. He felt the need to protect Magnus, even if he knew Magnus could protect himself.

“Banging the boss now, are we, Lightwood?” Jordan mocked.

“Alec.” Magnus said from behind him, his voice full of concern. One hand rested on Alec’s shoulder pulling him back slightly. Without looking away from Jordan, Alec took Magnus’ hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, a reassurance that things were alright.

“What are you doing here, Jordan?” Alec asked, calmly, but guarded. His body language changed to that of a soldier, a warrior, ready for combat.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Jordan laughed nastily. “See I tried to go see Maia and who do I see there but my good old friend Bat. Looks like they’re getting more cozy than last time.” He said bitterly.

“Just leave them alone, Jordan. Maia is done with you. So move on.” Alec suggested, but it sounded more like a warning.

Jordan laughed again. Loudly, and a little over-the-top if you asked Magnus. “If only it were that easy.” He punched his right fist into his left palm. “She is the love of my life.” He said, walking around Alec and Magnus. “Did you know she used to love me so much, she would do anything for me. And I loved her, still love her. But you, you poisoned her against me.” He looked at Alec with a murderous glare.

“That wasn’t love, Jordan. You don’t hurt the ones you love.” Alec said calmly.

“We were working things out.” Jordan shouted, quite aggressively. Magnus, alarmed once again, pulled Alec back a bit by his elbow. Jordan was a ticking time bomb that could go off any minute. “ And then you meddled. You just had to meddle.”

He could feel Magnus looking around at the other men that had surrounded them. They moved several steps closer. Magnus moved until Alec could feel their backs against each other. The tension in the air was getting heavier.

“Your way of working things out with a woman you claimed to love is by beating her black and blue repeatedly?” Alec’s retort dripped with sarcasm. “You’re nothing more than a coward, trying to assert your dominance because you know deep inside you’re nothing but a filthy, worthless, little piece of shit.” He couldn’t help it. Jordan was scum, trying to justify his acts of violence, and blaming everyone else for his actions.

Alec remembered how Maia looked, when he had found her that day after Jordan lost his temper. She had so many broken bones, and was bleeding internally. But worst of all was, she had thought then that everything was her fault. She wasn’t just broken physically, but psychologically as well. Alec’s anger stirred once again.

Alec felt Magnus’ hand on his, and it calmed him. “I think it’s time for you to leave my property, Mr Kyle.” Magnus said with a steady voice. “I can even request for the Sheriff to give you the special honour of escorting you and your friends out of my town.”

“Tempting offer, Mr Bane.” Jordan moved around again to face Magnus. “But I think my friends and I will stay.”

Alec couldn’t see from where he was standing. And he didn’t want to turn his back on the other thugs who had once again inched closer to them. Now that he wasn’t talking to Jordan, he realised there was something off about these guys’ movements. They were prowling, predatory, like they were out for blood.

“You don’t know who you’re going up against, Mr. Kyle.” Magnus warned again.

“Oh, I do.” Jordan responded. “You were kind enough to show me at the parking lot in the fair.” The remark confused Alec. He remembered the confrontation but couldn’t quite place what Jordan meant by it. Alec didn’t have time to process it any further. It wasn’t the time, the tension in the air was about to break even as Jordan spouted even more nonsense. “But you see, there’s twelve of us, and only one of you.”

Alec’s thoughts once again scrambled about what he meant? Why did he just say one? He didn’t even consider Alec as a threat. Alec was the odd person out. But why?

“I’m going to thoroughly enjoy ripping Lightwood’s throat out.” Jordan said. Alec heard a hiss, and a growl and then they attacked.

*  
Things were a blur after that. Everything had happened so fast. It wasn’t like any other fight Alec had been in despite his service in the military. Jordan and his goons were unusually strong. Alec saw glowing red eyes, fangs and contorted faces. Alec was bleeding from his lip and his brow, but also his arm and his shoulder where Jordan bit him before Magnus had pulled him away. Jordan bit him. Alec felt sharp teeth - fangs - dig into his skin.

Alec was thrown particularly hard up in the air and hitting a tree before he thumped down on the ground. All the air from his lungs were knocked out and he struggled to breathe. His vision had become blurry, and it was hard to see in the dark. But then more people came. He could make out Izzy and Jace. He could always recognize those two. He thought he recognised Luke and Elias, too, all of them helping Magnus fight.

Magnus. Where was he? Alec pushed himself up, and looked around, but he was in too much pain, struggling to keep his consciousness. He thought he saw Izzy and Jace moving in sync as they cut one of the guy’s heads off before the body burst into flame and ash.

His mind raced. What was happening? He needed to find Magnus, but he also had to fight. Then his eyes landed not far away, at two figures fighting. It was Magnus. Alec tried to get to him, but his eyes blurred once again. He thought he saw Magnus drive his hand into someone’s chest and ripping his heart out. There was a burst of flame then ash after that.

Alec shook off the pain, and mustered the strength to take a breath and steady himself. He stood up, using a nearby tree for support as he waited for his vision to clear. His breath was knocked out of him again as quickly as he had caught it. Jordan had attacked him, shoved him against the tree then they fell on the ground. Alec felt panic, and fear. Jordan’s red eyes bore into him with hatred and determination, his fangs bared in smug victory, ready to keep his word about ripping Alec’s throat out.

He reached out his left hand to the side trying to grab a hold of something, while his other hand kept Jordan at bay. His fingers wrapped around a big rock and he hit Jordan in the head with it with all his might. It worked and he pushed Jordan off him. His narrowed vision somehow landed on a discarded axe not far from him. He crawled towards it, knowing Jordan would recover and come back for him. His fingers barely wrapped around the edge of the handle before he felt a hand wrap around his leg and he was pulled down.

Alec swung the axe with all his might, but Jordan caught it. He growled as he crushed and broke the axe, leaving only a broken piece of wood in Alec’s hand. Jordan started his assault again, Alec so far blocked most of the blows, his hand gripping tight on his broken weapon.

The air was knocked out of him once again, and he fell to the ground. Jordan’s fingers wrapped around his neck and squeezed. Alec couldn’t breathe, couldn’t break away from Jordan’s grip. His vision blurred and started to darken. He was going to die. So he did the only thing he could do. He gathered up whatever strength he had left, and drove the broken piece of wood into Jordan’s chest, just a machete swung and sliced across Jordan’s neck, cutting his head off.

Alec’s hands dropped to his side weakly. He felt someone come near him. He saw fangs, a bloodied hand, a distorted face. He flinched, pushed back in panic and fear.

“No.” He said weakly, trying to fight. But he didn’t have any strength left. Then he saw golden eyes, he felt relief then he lost consciousness.

*  
Magnus knelt down beside Alec’s unconscious body. He hesitated to touch him, but he needed to check his pulse. It was still there. It wasn’t weak but Alec was also badly beaten up. The smell of his blood filled Magnus’ nostrils and he pushed the temptation away.

Jace and Izzy ran to their brother’s side, Izzy cradling his head on her lap. Magnus more than willingly, gave them space.

“Elias,” Magnus called, keeping his voice steady. “You, Izzy and Jace take him to the hospital. Tell Elaine to attend to him personally.”

Elias nodded without protest and left to get the car.

“Some of them got away.” Jace said , his weapon still clutched close, the other rested on Alec’s wrist.

Magnus stood up. “Luke and I will take care of them. Just get your brother to safety.” Without another word, he signalled to Luke and they set off on the trail of the runaways.

He could have entrusted the task to Luke, even Elias or Jace or Izzy. There were only two or three that got away. They were more than capable of handling the task. Much as Magnus wanted to stay by Alec’s side, Alec was hurt, and Magnus knew he needed his family to be the ones there for him. No that was a lie. Magnus was the one who needed to get away.

Fresh from the fight, Magnus didn’t even think to hide his vampire features. He just wanted to get to Alec, attend to him as soon as possible. And then he saw it. He saw the fear in Alec’s eyes when he saw Magnus in his true form. He flinched, pushed him away, scared and afraid. And could Magnus really blame him? He was a monster. Just like those men who had beaten Alec bloody. Just like Jordan who tried to rip his throat out, drink his blood and tried to kill him.

Magnus fought back tears that prickled at his eyes when Alec rejected him. Centuries of putting up his defenses gave him the necessary skills to feign apathy, mask his pain. He barked out orders to keep himself grounded.

The events earlier that night were a fantasy, a dream. It had given Magnus hope, but it was a false one. How could he have thought Alec would accept him? He ignored the excruciating pain in his chest as he ran faster, his senses on high alert as he hunted for the runaway vampires. He needed to kill something.

*  
Alec heard faint beeps and voices. He tried to open his eyes but couldn’t. They were too heavy. There was a lot of movement around him. Familiar and unfamiliar voices talked over him, around him. His mother’s voice, Izzy’s, Jace’s, Magnus’. Magnus was there. Alec wanted to call out, to wake up, but he was tired. Much too tired. And something was pulling him back to sleep. He gave in.

Someone held his hand. It was warm. Much too warm. He welcomed it. It was comforting. But it wasn’t what he wanted. Not what he needed. Magnus. His mind reminded him again. He wanted to know where Magnus was, needed him close. Where was he? There was a fight. Jordan. Alec killed him. He stabbed him and he turned to ash.

Clear and blurry images flashed through his mind. Blood, distorted faces, fangs. His heart pounded, it started to race. Alec felt scared. And then a flash of golden eyes, glowing under the moonlight. Magnus smiling. Alec’s heart beat slower, his body relaxed. He felt safe. He opened his eyes.

“Good morning, sunshine. You’ve been asleep for three days.” Izzy’s radiant smile greeted him. He smiled back but looked around the room. There were several vases of flowers and cards displayed around the room, stuck on the walls. There was an IV drip in his arm, and a sensor -no doubt reading his vitals - clipped on his index finger. Jace was there, too, standing at the foot of the bed, arms folded across his chest.

“You look as handsome as ever.” His adoptive brother said, a teasing grin on his face. “The black eye and the fat lip are a huge improvement.”

“I still look way better than you.” Alec responded groggily, his voice weak and hoarse and it hurt when he spoke. He tried to laugh but his chest and the sides of his stomach hurt as well.

“Because you’re injured and quite possibly have a brain injury, I’ll let you off the hook.” Jace said with a chuckle. “I’ll go get the doc.” Alec sensed him leave the room but didn’t bother to check. He felt nauseous so he closed his eyes briefly before opening them again, looking at Izzy.

“We can talk about it once the doctor has seen you.” Izzy told him, knowing what he wanted to ask. Alec nodded.

Many prods, and checks later, ones which managed to shake the grogginess out of Alec, Dr Elaine Lewis deemed him badly beaten, broken and bruised but he was going to be fine nonetheless. The most serious of his injuries was a fractured rib which she deemed was quite lucky. She had also told him Jordan’s grip on his throat had caused mild trauma to his vocal cords, which explained the soreness in his throat and the hoarse quality of his voice. His voice will gradually improve. He was going to be kept in for another couple of days, to make sure the broken rib doesn’t have complications.

Jace closed the door behind her after she did her checks. Alec looked at the bandage on his arm, and no doubt there was another on his shoulder. He knew there would be two holes on them, where Jordan’s and his goons’ fangs had pierced through. He looked at Izzy’s arm, there was a similar bandage.

“One of them got to me.” Izzy explained, once again answering his question before he could ask. “So I turned him to dust.” She said grinning as she took the seat beside his bed. “Alec-”

“Were they really what I thought they were? Vampires?” He asked, not beating around the bush. Jace and Izzy looked at each other before nodding. “And you two knew? For how long?” Alec asked.

Jace folded his arms across his chest and took in a deep breath. “During the animal attacks. Something was suspicious so we dug deeper.” That was all he had to say. Working in law enforcement, he knew there was a lot his siblings weren’t allowed to talk about openly.

Alec’s eyes grew wide. The animal attacks were weeks ago. He wondered if it was Jordan and his gang. But he didn’t see them as the type to go after sheep instead of humans.

“It was a drifter.” Jace continued. Just like Izzy, he could read Alec’s face like an open book. Alec had no doubt it was no coincidence these two were the ones tasked to watch over him, to talk to him once he woke up. They were his siblings. He had known them, and trusted them, as they him. “We don’t know when he was turned, or who turned him. Though we suspect it was probably one of Jordan’s. They likely fed on him or accidentally turned him.” Jace paused waiting to see if Alec was following, or if he had any other questions. Alec nodded for him to continue.

“We traced him back to one of the abandoned cabins in the forest close to the highway. Luke and Alaric were there to dispose of him.”

Alec looked up at his brother. “Luke? Alaric?”

“Turns out Luke’s our local vampire slayer. And Alaric is not the loner, huntsman, veteran, we thought him to be.” Izzy piped in, jokingly. Alaric lived alone on the edge of town, close to the other side of the woods. He was known to keep to himself. People had thought Luke’s regular visits to his house was just to make sure he kept out of trouble. Rumours went around that Alaric’s service with the marines had traumatised him and he could become violent at any moment. Now Alec questioned if that was just a ruse, so that people left him alone to do his business. And Luke being the Sheriff had the perfect cover to visit him.

“I’ve decided to call Luke ‘Blade’ from now on.” Alec heard Izzy say. “Maybe give him a sword for his birthday.”

“I’ll give him the sunglasses. And the coat. It’ll look perfect.” Jace added and he and Izzy laughed. They have obviously both adjusted to the news already, had already processed everything. Or maybe they were just trying to lighten the mood.

Alec remembered the Sheriff visited Magnus after the party. Was that what they had talked about? But Magnus, was, is… He couldn’t continue that train of thought. Not yet.

“Who else knows?” He asked.

“Mom. Dad.” Izzy answered. “Grandpa and grandma knew before they passed away.” Alec looked at his brother and sister wide-eyed. It was a lot to comprehend. That there were these kinds of supernatural secrets in their town and his family was in the thick of it. “All the past mayors and whoever was Sheriff of Idris.”

“And Magnus?” Alec blurted it out before he even knew he did. But it had already happened, so he looked at Izzy and Jace hoping for the same honesty they had just given him.

The two looked at each other, Izzy nodding at Jace to respond. “We don’t exactly know much about that yet.” Jace admitted. Alec looked for any trace of lies, of Jace holding back but there was none. “All we were told and what we have understood is that, his family - likely him - really were the founders of Idris.”

Things were slowly falling into place. Everything he saw, and thought peculiar, but couldn’t piece together. Magnus talking about Henry Branwell. Why he stayed indoors during the day and only came out at night. Alec has never seen him eat or drink - under the ruse of a special diet. Magnus wasn’t queasy from the sight of Bat’s blood. It was probably because it tempted him. Why his skin always felt cold to touch. Magnus knew about Jordan when they first met at the parking lot. He sensed what Jordan was. That’s why he told Luke to take care of the matter specifically.

“So he’s,” Alec paused. “He’s one of them. He’s a vampire? Like Jordan.”

“A really old one from the sounds of it.” Jace commented casually earning him an annoyed tut from his sister. Alec’s brows furrowed.

Izzy put her hand gently over Alec’s. “Alec, He’s not a monster. Not like Jordan. From what mom said, he has always done everything to protect Idris, to protect us.” She assured him.

“But then again, we don’t really know much apart from what we’ve been told.” Jace commented.

Izzy rolled her eyes. “Jace, he’s not evil.”

“How do we know though?” Jace asked callously, he shrugged when Izzy tutted at him again. “What? I’m just being devil’s advocate here. How do we know he doesn’t have mom and Luke under some kind of mind control? ‘Look into my eyes’ and all that hypnotic shit. Dracula did it. And those vampires from that show. They make innocent people do evil things.”

“From what you’ve seen so far, do you really believe that? That Mr Bane has everyone under some kind of mind control.” Izzy challenged.

Before Jace could answer, there were two knocks and the door opened. Elias stepped in, a pot of pink orchids on hand, and a smile on his face.

Alec’s face brightened and sat up straighter on the bed as soon as he saw Elias. His expression dimmed again when no one else entered the room after him.

“Mr Bane just wanted me to drop this off for you. This is just a quick visit.” Elias said, looking Alec straight in the eyes as he approached the table next to Alec’s bed. Why did he say ‘Mr Bane’? Why the formality? Where was Magnus?

“He had contemplated giving you roses but he didn’t want me to touch the ones in the garden. He knows you love those.” He chuckled lightly. Alec had not known him for that long, but he knew enough to know that something was off. Elias’ lightheartedness felt forced. “We settled for this instead.” Elias pointed to the orchid on the table. “Now, I’m afraid I have to go. Errands to run.” He said quickly. “Get well soon, Mr Lightwood.”

Before any of them could say anything more, Elias was already out the door leaving Alec confused. He hasn’t seen Magnus since the attack. He didn’t know if he was okay. If he had been hurt. Has he visited Alec?

“Has Magnus been in?” Alec asked aloud.

“He left just before sunrise.” Izzy said, taking his hand. “He’s been staying with you at night every night since we brought you in.” She smiled at him.

“Is he alright?” Alec knew that question was silly. After what he’s been told. If Magnus was a vampire, then he probably fared better in that fight than the three of them. But he still needed to ask.

“He’s fine. Apart from a bloodied suit. And it wasn’t even his blood. And he helped Luke dispose the two that ran away.”Her words gave him relief and it kept his worries at bay. Magnus was fine. But he still felt restless inside. He wasn’t going to feel fully relaxed until he’s seen Magnus with his own eyes, held him in his arms.

*  
He had just finished washing up when he received the call from Elaine. Alec was awake. She had been on her way to check on him. Magnus didn’t want to go, didn’t want to see Alec just yet, didn’t want to confirm his fears but Elias had convinced him otherwise.

“He was just attacked by Jordan, Magnus.” Elias reasoned with him after he had voiced his fears. His friend knew what was going on in his head after the attack. And he asked Magnus questions incessantly, that Magnus had no choice but to tell him everything that happened that night. Including the walk to the Moondrops, the kiss, the beginning of his and Alec’s conversation before Jordan arrived. And of Alec flinching, and fearing him - Magnus - after Jordan was killed. “He was disorientated and confused. The boy probably couldn’t tell which end was up and which one was down. He didn’t mean it, I’m sure. I will give you five pints of my blood, if I’m wrong about him. He does not think you’re a monster.”

Elias had convinced him. “Just wait til he wakes up. He’ll tell you himself. And then you can do more kissing.” He was full of confidence, of conviction, that Magnus gave in. Convinced that his insecurities and fears were all baseless.

Magnus had believed him and for a while he had become hopeful again. He even wrote on the card that went along with the orchid they had purchased.

_\--- The lengths you’d go through just to get me to give you flowers. You could have just asked. I can buy them all for you. ---_

It was cheesy and cheeky at the same time. He had even signed it with an ‘xoxo’ like a teenager. But he knew it would make Alec smile.

“He’s one of them. He’s a vampire? Like Jordan.” Magnus stood frozen outside Alec’s room as he heard their conversation.

Like Jordan. Alec had compared Magnus to the vampire who beat him up and almost ripped his throat out. He heard the word monster, and the siblings questioning if he can be trusted. If he had been no different from the vampires they had just killed a few nights ago. The possibility of him forcing people to do his bidding.

Elias stood beside him, mouth agape, his face guilt-ridden and shocked, as Magnus thrust the orchid into his hands. “I’ll meet you in the car.” He said and walked away.

Elias had called after him a few times but he tuned it out and just kept walking until he reached the elevator. He pushed the button for the basement and sat in the car until Elias arrived less than ten minutes later. They didn’t speak during the drive home.

“I need to feed.” Magnus instructed as soon as he was securely inside the house and away from the sun. He discarded his coat and went straight to his study. He turned on the music player. He didn’t even know which record was on, he just played it.

Elias entered a few minutes later with Magnus’ drink. He didn’t say anything. Elias knew when to talk and when to leave him alone. He left the room and closed the door behind him. They didn’t see much of each other for the rest of the day. Magnus didn’t go to the hospital that night.

*  
Alec slept for most of the day after Izzy and Jace left. Max and his parents had come to visit in the afternoon, then left him to rest some more. He was knackered and did not do much protesting. Besides, if he had plenty of rest now, he will be wide awake in the evening. Izzy had told him Magnus visited him every evening since he went into hospital. He had been asleep then, but tonight, it was going to be different. Magnus didn’t come. Neither did Elias. Alec started to worry.

Alec felt more tired the next day, having stayed up late, waiting for Magnus to arrive. The other man must have been busy, or something had come up for him not to be able to visit Alec. If he had been staying at the hospital with Alec for the past nights then he must have been neglecting his work. Alec only vaguely knew about them, about the companies that Magnus owned, and still managed from time to time. Besides, if Jordan and his goons were able to come into Idris, Alec was certain Magnus would be working closely with Luke to make sure a big group like that doesn’t enter the town again. Izzy said Magnus had always been protecting Idris. Protecting its peoples from supernatural threats.

Alec sighed. He knew he and Magnus still had to talk about that. They had to talk about the kiss, too. Kisses, really. It felt like ages ago when that had happened.

Alec again slept for most of the day. Only waking when some of his friends and his siblings came to visit. Bat and Maia were the most apologetic, feeling partly responsible for Jordan’s gang attacking him. So they knew it was Jordan, but Izzy and Jace left out the part where he and his gang were vampires. All they knew was that Jordan had been arrested, and had been brought to the city to answer for other, more grave crimes he did there. Of course, Alec knew the truth. Jordan is no more. Alec killed him.

He woke in the early evening. His tray of food sat on the table next to his bed. The cover was still hot to the touch telling him it had only been recently placed there. When he looked up, his door was ajar, and in the hallway, with his back turned to him, was Magnus talking to Dr Lewis.

His heart raced, excitedly. He calmed himself down. Magnus had finally come. He was here. They could finally talk, work things out. Alec didn’t even know how much he has missed Magnus until now. He missed Magnus’ touch, his presence, his sweet perfume. He wanted to hear his voice, maybe make him laugh. Make him smile.

Dr Lewis walked away leaving Magnus standing alone in the hallway, waiting for her to come back. Alec couldn’t call out due to the trauma on his vocal cords. He could speak although his voice still sounded slightly husky. But he still couldn’t shout. Nevertheless, as if sensing that Alec was watching him, Magnus turned around.

Alec’s breath hitched and it wasn’t because of his injuries. Seeing Magnus always took his breath away. As soon as they made eye contact, Alec’s face broke into a smile. He put his hand up and did a stupid wave. Magnus just stood there. He didn’t do anything. He didn’t smile, he didn’t wave back. And he looked like he was in pain, like he was hurting inside. The arrival of Dr Lewis took Magnus’ attention away. And then they left, without him even glancing back at Alec.

He had wanted to go after Magnus but he couldn’t move swiftly with his broken rib. And then the nurse came in and checked his vitals, and reprimanded him for trying to get out of bed too quickly. He had to resort to asking if Magnus was still there. He was told he had already left. Alec’s dinner was left barely touched that night. His thoughts were preoccupied, trying to think of what just happened.

Why didn’t Magnus come to visit him in his room? Why didn’t he at least say hi? Was he avoiding Alec again? Why? And why did he look so hurt? And did it have something to do with Elias’ peculiar behaviour the other time? Surely they didn’t feel responsible for what happened. Jordan would have attacked Alec whether or not he was with Magnus that night, whether he knew Magnus at all. In fact, Alec was pretty sure, Magnus’ presence that night actually saved his life and gave him a better chance at surviving. So that wasn’t it. That wasn’t the problem. But what?

*  
Alec stared at the now soggy bowl of cornflakes in front of him. The kitchen staff had brought his breakfast early upon finding out he didn’t touch much of his dinner. He had no doubt he was being treated like a VIP not because he was the Mayor’s son, but probably from Magnus’ instructions.

His mind still tried to figure out what it was that had made Magnus so upset. He couldn’t think of an answer. He replayed everything in his mind. Apart from Jordan and his gang, and Alec almost dying, everything else was perfect.

A soft knock on his door made him look up. Elias entered and did a slight bow in greeting. He was being formal once again. It ticked Alec off. Although, admittedly, the lack of sleep may have also shortened his patience. He adjusted himself on his bed and looked at the door left slightly ajar, waiting to see if anyone else was going to follow Elias in.

“It’s just me again.” Elias explained. He went to the door and closed it fully. “May I?” He asked pointing to the seat beside Alec’s bed. Alec nodded.

Elias smiled, pointing to the orchid he (and Magnus) brought in a couple of days ago, sitting on Alec’s tray table. All the other flowers and cards were displayed around his room, save for this. This Alec kept close.

The card was propped open, facing inwards towards Alec. Elias peered in and read what was on the card, chuckling before sitting down. “Sorry. I had to read it.” He apologised. “He refused to tell me what he had written on the card, just that it would make you smile.” He explained. “I hope it worked.”

Alec nodded, as he glanced at the card again. “It did.” He said smiling.

“That’s good.” Elias commented.

“Where is he?” Alec asked straightforwardly.

Elias pursed his lips. “You don’t beat around the bush at all.” He took in a deep breath. “He’s back at the mansion. Probably reading, or pretending to read. Most likely moping around. He doesn’t even go for his evening walks anymore. Probably because they remind him of you.” Elias reported. Alec had always admired his ability to say things as he saw them. “He didn’t think you wanted to see him.” Elias answered.

Alec’s brow furrowed. “Why would he think that?”

Elias changed his mind and got up from his seat, walking around Alec’s bed towards the window. “I don’t know. You tell me.” He said, crossing his arms in front of him and leaning on the window sill facing Alec.

Alec shook his head, still confused, his mind once again going through every memory, any clue that might explain anything. It was fruitless.

Elias took in another breath. “Alec, I’m well aware you’ve just recently found out about Magnus.”

“That he’s a vampire, yes.” Alec retorted, getting annoyed now. “So?” He asked.

An awkward silence fell between them. Until finally Elias uncrossed his arms. “Listen, Alec.” He started. “I came here because Magnus is not just my friend, or my boss. He’s also my family and I will protect him at all costs.”

“I know that.” Alec said. And he wasn’t lying. He knew, he saw how much Elias cared for Magnus. He saw how close they were. Like brothers, sometimes like father and son. Most of the time from what he has witnessed, Magnus was the son.

“Protecting him includes correcting any prejudices or misconceptions people have of him, especially people he cares about.” Elias emphasised the last part. In fact, Alec had no doubt only the last part mattered. There were a lot of misconceptions from the general public about Magnus. And Alec hasn’t seen Elias going around trying to correct them. Yet here he was, talking to Alec. He was someone that Magnus cared about, at least in the eyes of his most trusted friend. That made Alec feel good.

Alec leaned back and looked at Elias ready to listen.

“I had been orphaned at a young age. Born ages ago in a little village in the country you now know as Sri Lanka. At a time when the world was very different from how it is now.” Elias began. “The memories of my parents are vivid in my mind. I mourn them and love them still. But they have long gone. My whole lineage is dead, in fact.” Elias smiled softly.

“We were poor, even during the standards of those days. I would often go beg the neighbours for food. Some of them were nice, most weren’t. My mother wasn’t exactly the most reputable woman in the village before she met my father, before she had me. They were amazing parents though, don’t get me wrong.” He quipped. “Now, there wasn’t much by way of law and order at that time. So one night, a horde of bandits came through the village. Robbing and pillaging, they took what they could and destroyed everything else. They killed everyone. Raped and murdered men, women and children alike. I was separated from my parents, saw my mother killed. I guessed the same for my father. I was the only survivor. Would you like to guess why?” He asked, looking at Alec.

“Magnus.”

Elias nodded. “If it wasn’t for Magnus, I would have perished, too.” He rested his head back on the window. “He was on his way to the next town on some kind of pilgrimage to find himself or something. It was a long way away and he had to get there before sunrise. He saw the fires from our huts and he ran to see if he could help. Most of the bandits had left by then, although a few straggled. I was about to be trampled by one of them when Magnus interfered and saved me. He made me close my eyes, hide behind a tree. He said I had witnessed enough death that night. Curious as I was, I took a peek. I saw him break them one by one. But I didn’t feel afraid.”

Elias smiled at the memory. “I had nowhere else to go, so he took me with him to the next town. He fed me, and clothed me, and made sure I had a nice place to sleep that night. He stayed there with me for a week trying to find someone who can take me in. Finally there was this old woman, who obliged. But I didn’t want to stay with her. Humans murdered my whole village, not vampires. Magnus had showed me more kindness in a week than any other human I have ever met in my whole life during that time. And he didn’t even know me. I knew what he was, but I trusted him more than I did my own kind. He left me with the old woman, but I was stubborn so I followed him all the way to India. I had been with him since. He put a roof over my head, gave me an education, and a life. Although he refused to make me his familiar until I was twenty-five. Stubborn ass.”

“Familiar?” Alec asked. Elias explained it to him. He was Magnus’ connection to the outside world.

“It’s a bit more complicated than that. But think of me as a butler. A very awesome butler.” Elias praised himself, sticking his chin up proudly. “And the perks are good, too. Youthful looks for a prolonged period of time.” He added.

“You’re immortal, too?” Alec asked, he had known some information about vampire lore from movies and books, but he hasn’t heard much about familiars.

“Oh no. I’m not.” Elias denied shaking his head. “I just age very very slowly. Let’s say, Magnus has infinity and he is sharing a part of his immortality with me. My subscription is limited. And someday I will leave his side.”

“Magnus can share his immortality?” Alec clearly had a lot more to learn about vampires.

“Yes. He’s some kind of greater vampire so he can share it for a longer period of time. Just for a chosen few of course.” Elias explained. Then he narrowed his eyes at Alec. “You’re not thinking of taking my job, are you?”

Alec’s brows creased. “What? No!” He reacted. “I mean, you can still be his familiar even if we were together. I mean, he can share it with more than one person, right?” He wondered. He hadn’t even really thought about it, hadn’t even considered it until Elias pointed it out. Then it occurred to him. That there was a possibility of him and Magnus being together for far longer than Alec’s life expectancy. He smiled at the thought.

There was so much that he and Magnus had to discuss. But the first step would be for him to actually get to talk to Magnus before he can think about spending the rest of his life - possibly a long life - with him.. He still didn’t know why he was staying away. And why Elias was here.

“Why did you tell me that story?” Alec asked. Elias’ small smile in response told him he had asked one question right.

“In hopes of changing the way you see Magnus.” Elias explained. “That he may be a vampire, but he is nothing like Jordan. He is not a monster.”

Alec’s eyes grew wide in realisation. That was it. Magnus had thought it was afraid of him. His hazy memories had become slightly clearer, the penny dropped. He remembered pushing Magnus away when he had thought it was another vampire come to attack him. He tried to fight him off. And then he passed out.

“Is that why didn’t he come? Why hasn’t he visited since I woke up? He thinks I think he’s a monster.” Alec queried. He tempered so many other questions that filled his mind once again.

Elias nodded slightly. “Don’t you? The other day when we dropped off your present. He was standing outside. He heard you and your siblings talking. That's why he didn't come in.”

Alec shook his head. “No. He has to know. That’s not what I think. I don’t think he’s a monster. Far from it.” He said it like a plea. “Elias you have to tell him. Tell him I want to talk to him. To clear things up.”

Elias pulled his head back, rolled his eyes and sighed. “Oh thank heavens!” He exclaimed, confusing Alec once again. “Do you know what I had to sacrifice to convince him to bring you the damn flowers that day? Five pints. Five pints of my precious blood.” Elias ranted, like he had been holding it in for so long. “That’s on top of the three pints I bet him years ago that _Firefly_ was going to be renewed for another season. Three pints I can spare. Not eight. He still has yet to collect that, by the way. He says he’s saving it for an emergency.”

Alec’s confused look made Elias stop and he quickly apologised. “I guess my job here is done.” Elias walked back to the chair and grabbed his coat. “I’ll go see what I can do about Magnus so you two can go back to smooching.” Alec blushed at the comment making Elias grin. So Magnus had told Elias about that, too.

“You were always meant to know about him, you know.” Elias said standing close to the doorway, coat in hand. “You’re a Trueblood and a Lightwood. Two families, loyal to the Banes, who have taken the mantle as stewards of Idris.”

Alec looked at Elias, nonverbally asking him to elaborate. “You are the first born. In the olden days I was told, the Lightwoods would always tell their first borns the true history of Idris. So that they know what they’re getting themselves into when they govern over the town.” Elias winked. “Your father would have had the same talk as your grandfather before him and so on and so forth.”

Alec had vaguely remembered his mother telling him her side of the family’s political history as well as his father’s. Robert Lightwood had been Mayor of Idris before he worked as a principal at the school, before Maryse took over. Modern laws have changed and had put a maximum number of years for someone to be mayor. So Maryse took the mantle. She was a Lightwood, too, by marriage.

“If you had followed your mother’s footsteps, and pursued a career that would have made you Mayor. Then you would have been told about him, too. Eventually.” Elias added as if reading the thoughts that were going through Alec’s head.

“Once you’re back in shape. Go see him, okay? Woo him like he’s never been wooed before.” Elias said dreamily. “He’s stubborn though so it’s going to be really challenging.”

Alec nodded, smiling. “I like a challenge.” He said.

“So does he, but I think you can break him.” Elias grinned proudly. “And I was kidding about the pints of blood. Not about betting it, I really did that. But about Magnus collecting. He never will. He’s not drank human blood for decades even before I met him. And that was more than a century ago.” Elias’ eyes widened. “Don’t ask me my age. In fact, don’t ask Magnus either. He’s just gonna get all pouty then lie about it.” That made Alec chuckle.

Elias finally left the room, leaving Alec to process everything he has been told the past few days. Most all, he needed to make a plan to win Magnus back.

*  
The problem with being a vampire, was that he couldn’t get drunk. Not really. He doesn’t quite get plastered or hammered due to alcohol, unlike humans. He sometimes missed those days, when he was human, and he would get drunk until he passed out, nursing a hangover the next morning, and nursing a bruise from his mother’s broomstick for getting drunk.

He drank the last of the vodka from his glass, watching the first rays of the sun, break into dawn beyond the mountains. He balanced himself on the ridge of the roof, walking towards the other side, before jumping to the ground down below. It was best to get indoors before Elias lost his head again, telling Magnus off for cutting it too close, sitting on the roof so close to sunrise.

It wasn’t that Magnus was trying to end his (undead) life. Although he knew how it would have looked to Elias, and considering the current state of his heart. But Magnus just needed to think. And it was peaceful up in the roof. It was the only place that he wasn’t reminded of Alec, at least not as much. He could look past the gardens and the maze and just look at the waters of Lake Lyn, look at the fjords, and the seagulls.

He was told Alec had been discharged from the hospital two days ago. That gave Magnus some relief. Alec was alright and on the mend. But he has not yet been cleared to go back to work for at least another week. Another news that gave Magnus some kind of reprieve. He at least had a few more days to roam the mansion and the grounds without fear of running into Alec. Or rather, Alec running into him.

Elias had given him as much space as he wanted. And since they have known each other for so long, it didn’t take them long to return to speaking terms. Elias felt responsible for causing Magnus heartbreak when he pushed him towards Alec. Magnus had to let him know that the fault fell on Magnus, not him. Magnus didn’t really completely stop himself from falling for Alec. Elias didn’t have control over that. Magnus did.

He decided to get himself another glass of whisky before retiring to his study for the day. He had used the back corridors as usual. As he rounded the corner to the kitchen, he was met with Maia pinned to the wall, Bat’s hands on her waist, and her arms around his neck. The two kissing passionately.

Magnus cleared his throat making the two part and stop kissing. He crossed his arms across his chest and raised a brow. “Your day has barely begun.” He said, tone teasing.

Red-faced the two apologised whilst they straightened their clothes. Magnus smiled. He knew young love when he saw it. “Go on. If you finish all your work you can leave early and continue what you were doing. At home.” He emphasised.

The two mumbled a yes and went their separate ways. Magnus rubbed the left side of his chest where his heart would be. The gesture did nothing to ease the pain he felt inside. That could have easily been him and Alec, if things didn’t all turn to custard. In another universe, maybe.

He fetched his drink and went up to the study. As soon as he opened the door, he saw it. On the coffee table was a bouquet of Casablanca lilies. He stood frozen, just looking at them. The last time he had received flowers, was the night before Jordan attacked. He wondered if Elias had put them there. But knew he wouldn’t. His friend wouldn’t do something cruel like that, knowing that Magnus was hurting. Although Elias was stubborn as well. If he was doing this he wouldn’t be doing this to hurt Magnus, but to get a point across.

Magnus closed the door and went to another room. He didn’t bother finding out where the flowers had come from. He didn’t have the energy to face it right now.

It happened again the next day, red and white roses this time. They were in the music room, on the grand piano. Just like the day before, he left them again.

On the third day, he didn’t go up to the roof, or to his study, or to the music room. Like a little kid, he avoided being seen by Elias, or anyone at all, and he took refuge in the old attic. It was dusty, but he didn’t mind. He had his books. And read all day.

After sundown, when he knew all staff had gone home, he went downstairs in search of sustenance. He had been engrossed in his book as he walked towards the kitchen. As soon as he looked up, he saw a tall figure, muscled arms, jet black hair and then hazel eyes. Alec.

“Hi.” Alec greeted. There was a single red rose on the counter. Freshly picked from how they smelled.

Magnus kept himself composed. He didn’t say anything. Just moved to get a glass and a wine bottle from the cabinet. He didn’t want to open his special fridge. He didn’t want Alec to see. The blood can wait.

“What are you doing here?” Magnus finally asked, surprised that his voice was steady. Magnus wasn’t ready, but he supposed it was inevitable. He had to face Alec at some point. He watched as Alec shifted from one foot to the other, how he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, how he stood there across the room from Magnus and hasn’t even taken a step closer. Why would he? He was afraid. Scared of Magnus.

“I was hoping we could talk.” Alec said, his voice had returned to normal, save maybe for the nervous strain in its sound. He’s afraid. Magnus’ brain told him again.

“I trust Elias or your family members have told you?” Magnus asked, chin up, voice steady. It was an armour, a shield masking his pain.

“Yes.” Alec said bowing down. “I…”

Magnus walked toward Alec in full speed and stopped just in front of him. He had his fangs bared and his eyes glowed. He saw Alec’ eyes startle when he looked up, he heard the pace of Alec’s heart quicken. Magnus hid the hurt inside him. “It’s all true.” He said. “But don’t worry. I may be a monster. But you’re safe. I need my gardens maintained after all. And my apologies for deceiving you and leading you on. You need not bring me any more flowers. Or force yourself to talk to me at all.”

He turned around swiftly, grabbed the rose off the kitchen counter and deposited it into the bin on his way out. He went to his study and turned on the record, playing the music loud to drown out the screams of anguish inside his head, to somehow try and dull the pain in his heart.

*  
“I told you it was going to be a challenge.” Elias said, entering the kitchen from the service room.

Alec nodded. He picked up the rose from the bin and looked up to the direction of the music source. He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Then walked with determination and purpose, towards the door, into the hallway, past the small breakfast room, deeper into the house, towards Magnus’ study. Elias followed him a few steps behind.

Alec knocked three times. There was no answer, the music still played loud. Alec licked his lips, then let out a slow steady breath. “Magnus.” He said, loudly. “Please. Can we talk?” He waited for a response but none came. He closed his eyes, and mustered up more courage. He wasn’t giving up. “Okay. If you don’t want to talk, then just listen. I know you can hear me, even with the loud music.”

There was no change. He rested his palm and his forehead on the door. “Magnus, I do not think you’re a monster. I think you’re wonderful, and compassionate, funny, and kind.” Alec could go on. It was a very long list. “The first time I met you, I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen. And the more I get to know you, I found out you were even more beautiful. And I still want to get to know more of you. Even now. Even after I found out you’re a vampire. Your smile always brightens up my day. And I love your eyes, the brown ones and the golden ones. ”

Alec paused, inhaling deeply. He had to make sure his voice didn’t crack. “You are NOT a monster.” He emphasised every word and made sure it was clear. “I don’t care that we can’t ever go on walks on the beach under the sun. I don’t want skin cancer anyway. I don’t care that you have fangs, or that you drink blood. I have it on good authority that that is acceptable in some cultures. Although they cook the blood first.”

Alec closed his eyes and squirmed at his attempt at making a lame joke even at this time. He hoped Magnus overlooked it. Or maybe he’ll think it was so lame he would open the door just to tell Alec off. He didn’t. “Magnus, do you hear me? I don’t care that you aren’t human. Being a vampire is just a detail You are you. And I want you. All of you.”

Alec tapped his forehead on the door lightly, waiting for Magnus to respond. No sound came from the room save for the music. He turned to see Elias looking at him with sympathetic eyes. Alec closed his eyes again, and stepped closer to the door, as if somehow that would bring him closer to Magnus. “Magnus, please?” He pleaded again. Nothing. “If you, when you decide you want to talk. You know where to find me. I’ll wait.”   
He waited for a few more minutes. Just in case. Another minute. And then another. He sighed, and walked towards Elias, handing him the rose. “Can you make sure he gets that?” He asked. Elias nodded. Then Alec left.

*  
The music still played when Elias entered the music room tray in hand. He jumped slightly when he found Magnus sitting on the floor next to the door. He had stood by the door, hand on the knob while Alec was talking. But he couldn’t bring himself to open it. After Alec left, Magnus’ knees gave way and he slumped to the floor.

Elias didn't say anything. He just walked to the coffee table and put the tray down. Then he went to the music player turned it off. Magnus closed his eyes and only opened them again when when Elias sat beside him on the floor, their backs to the wall.

Magnus took the glass from Elias and took a sip. Elias also offered him the rose, too. Magnus closed his eyes, and rested his head on the wall. He felt Elias place it between them.

“You can’t hide in here forever.” Elias said softly.

“I’m not. I’m immortal. I just have to wait until he dies.” Magnus replied spitefully. Yet he hurt himself the most by saying that. He could have said he was going to leave, or he could fire Alec. But no, he went for the one that had a finite end. At least for Alec’s life.

“Now you’re just being a dick.” Elias said unimpressed. “And I know you don’t mean what you just said about waiting for him to die.” Magnus just shrugged his shoulders again. “You heard what he said, right? You were listening?” Elias asked. Magnus let out an exasperated sigh.

Elias shifted, crossing his legs and turning to face him. “Magnus, you heard it straight from him. He just outright said that he doesn’t think you’re a monster. That was your fear, right? That he was going to be afraid of you? Well he’s not. He just said so. He came here to see you.”

“Yet he still flinched and tensed when I showed him my true face in the kitchen. It’s easy to say words when you’re not face-to-face with the thing you fear the most.”

“That is thick coming from you. You’re doing exactly that.” Elias sniped, shaking his head in disbelief. “Running in here and hiding away, trying very hard not to face Alec. Why? Because of your fear. Your fear, that you made up. The fear that we have just proven is all in your head.” Elias lectured angrily.

He pushed himself up to stand, clearly fed up with Magnus. “And you know what, in the kitchen, you really didn’t give him much room to react. For one he was nervous. And two, I would flinch, too, if you suddenly invaded my personal space baring your fangs and flashing your golden eyes. In fact, Ragnor does that to me when he thinks he’s being funny, and yes, I flinch every time. Because it is fucking scary for that moment. If I who has lived among vampires for decades, still flinch, how much more do you think with Alec? You did it on purpose. You set him up to fail because you let your fear rule you.”

Magnus looked up at him from where he sat, his brows furrowed, taken aback by the accusation. He felt slightly betrayed. Elias was supposed to be on his side. Consoling him. He was the one hurting. Right?

“Don’t give me that look.” Elias hissed, his voice so exasperated. “Of course, I was eavesdropping in the kitchen. It’s what I do. I spy on you. So I can tell you off afterwards when you’re doing a stupid thing and that you’re being an idiot. Case in point right now. You’re being the biggest idiot in the history of idiots.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Oh sure. Yes, roll your eyes at me. That will erase your stubborn assery.” Magnus could slice Elias’ sarcasm with a knife.

His friend stomped towards the coffee table and grabbed the tray. He spun suddenly to face Magnus, flinging the tray around and Magnus flinching when he thought the tray was going to come flying his way and possibly take his head off. “You know what Alec did when I told him that you can share your immortality with your familiars? He grinned. Grinned like a stupid idiot at the possibility that he could be with you far longer than what he’s expected to live because he is human. He thought about being with you. God, I wish for him you could do the same.”

Elias stormed out slamming the door behind him leaving Magnus in the silence of the room, with his thoughts.

*  
The weather in Idris has the uncanny ability to not be cooperative. One would think that when one is injured with a fractured rib, bored out of one’s mind in one’s house, at the same time nursing a broken heart, that the weather would take sympathy and make it dark and gloomy. Possibly with torrential downpours and thunderstorms. But no, the weather was against Alec’s side today. Outside was nice, and, warm. The sun was out, the sky was blue, the birds were chirping their happy songs. And he was pretty sure he saw two squirrels flirting in the trees.

He wanted to give a big middle finger up to mother nature. The bitch rubbing it in his face that she was happy and he was miserable. He bared out his feelings to Magnus and he has heard no answer in return. To be fair, it was only last night. But to him it had already felt like days. He didn’t expect to see Magnus in the kitchen when he went over. He was taken by surprise. The speech he had prepared was thrown out the window. He wondered if what he said was enough. Or maybe he had said too much. He should have talked about their kiss, or their time at the fair. He should have told Magnus, every minute they spent together was magical.

He tried to occupy his mind with housework, but his mother caught him and told him that he was supposed to be resting. He tried to play with Babe but he was much too energetic a pup for his current condition, and even just a simple game of catch in the backyard wore him out.

He tried to read a book indoors but he couldn’t concentrate. It was early evening when he finally found something simple, menial but productive to do - folding his laundry. He had just put away the pairless socks in his drawer when a knock came on his door.

“Just a second.” Alec called out. He stuffed the rest of the socks in the drawer then slid the laundry basket to the far corner of the kitchen. The knock came again. Alec walked fast. “I said just a second, I-” He stopped.

Alec’s brows furrowed. Magnus was at his doorstep, his hair is wet and sticking to his forehead, his makeup was smudged, and he was completely drenched from head to toe, water still dripping from his clothes. Alec didn’t need to look up to know that there was no speck of cloud in the sky. It hasn’t rained all day, and there was no threat of rain at all that night. But the weather didn’t matter. Not at all. Because Magnus was right in front of him. Alec’s heart began to race.

“Hello, Alexander.” Magnus said in greeting.

“It didn’t rain. Why are you drenched?” Alec gave himself a mental kick for asking such a stupid question. He had a feeling Magnus would have blushed if he could. But the man just pursed his lips and nodded slowly.

“Long story.” Magnus said then shook his head as if changing his mind. “I rushed through the forest to get here and I fell crossing the river.” The sides of Alec’s lips twitched up but he suppressed his smile.

“I thought vampires weren’t supposed to be clumsy.” Alec said crossing his arms in front of him and leaning on the door frame, an amused tone in his voice.

Magnus let out a little chuckle. Then there was an awkward silence between them. Magnus fiddled with his rings. Alec had never seen him so unsure and unconfident with himself. “So, I’m thinking you came here to talk?” Alec asked, no longer able to stand the silence.

Magnus nodded.

Alec gave a small nod, unfolded his arms, turned around and went inside. His exterior appeared calm but inside he was a bundle of nerves. When Magnus didn’t follow, Alec stopped and turned around. “Do I have to do that whole invitation thing so that you can enter my house?” Alec asked slightly alarmed he may have done another stupid thing. He has heard in the lore about vampires being unable to enter homes when they're not invited in.

Magnus shook his head. “No. That’s not necessary. Not for me.” He said. “I own most of Idris so technically it’s my house.” Alec’s mouth formed into a soundless ‘Oh.’

“I was just being polite. This is still your home. And I didn’t want to intrude. Plus, I didn’t want to get your floors wet.” Magnus said glancing sideways and down.

Alec smiled a little then walked back towards the door. “Come on in.” He said taking Magnus’ hand and leading him inside.

*  
 _In a small, remote village in Peru:_

A tall lady with long blond hair stood out amongst the villagers as she followed her guide to a small hut, deep into the forest. Her guide was a child, an energetic and sprightly little girl, who would run ahead only to come back and make sure that the lady wasn’t lost. The child did this several times, it made the lady smile.

It took another hour before they reached the hut. By then the lady was already drenched in sweat, not just from the trek but from the heat of the sun.   
The child beckoned for her to hurry inside as she held the door open. She hurried back to the village as soon as she received her reward, her prize from the lady for a job well done. Tonight, the little girl’s family will have a feast.

The elderly lady who owned the hut showed the visitor to another room, where another female, with long, dark hair, lay asleep on the wooden bed. She did not breathe, and she did not move. There were burnt scars on one side of her body. They were covered in a salve and they looked to be healing.

“Dot!” The visitor hurried to the side of the bed. She shook the sleeping lady awake. “It’s me. It’s Lydia.”

Dot woke up, and sat up startled. “Lydia!” They hugged. “Lydia, they took her.” She cried. “He was there. They were waiting. They took her. They took Catarina. I’m sorry.” She sobbed. Before Lydia could say anything, Dot looked at her again, grabbing her by the shirt. “Clary is not safe. They aren’t safe. We have to get to Magnus. We have to tell everyone. Now. They’re not safe.”

Lydia did her best to calm her friend down. Right now she made no sense and she needed to rest. She was clearly still in a fit of hysteria. “It’s okay, Dot. We’ll get to them.” Lydia said softly, rubbing soothing circles on her friend’s back.

“But we have to get to them.” Dot said, her brain only on one track. “We have to save Catarina.”

“I know.” Lydia assured her. “And we will. But right now, you need to rest. I can’t travel with you injured. And you’re the only one who can help me find them.” She wasn’t sure if going with the rational plan would work, but that seemed to calm Dot down. Her grip on Lydia’s shirt relaxed, and her eyes became droopy once again. Lydia lay her back down on the bed, carefully resting Dot’s head on the pillow.

Once she was satisfied that Dot was asleep, Lydia got up and spoke to the elderly woman, who was kind enough to give them privacy. She thanked her profusely for letting them stay for a couple more nights until Dot was well enough to travel. Once everything was settled, she walked up to the peak of a nearby hill, and took out her phone and dialled.

She waited for someone to answer. It went to voicemail. “Ragnor, I found Dot.” She said. “She’s alone. She said they were waiting for them. And Catarina has been taken.” She bit her lip. “She also said Clary is not safe. I don’t know what she meant by that.” Lydia ran her fingers through her hair. “This may be bigger than we actually thought. You have to get to Magnus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like that monster of a chapter. So where to now for our boys? And what is up with the gang overseas? Comments, feedback and kudos would be much appreciated. 
> 
> And this is my personal opinion and I'm not supposed to play favourites but I really love Elias in this chapter. I had the most fun writing his parts.
> 
> Shoutout to [OctoAce](https://twitter.com/everydayfandom) thank you sooooo much for the help and for indulging me.
> 
> I do not own SH or TMI. But the plot of this fic is mine. All mine, my precious! (and Hasara's of course, coz she prompted me)

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good start? Bad? Yes? No? Let me know. What are your favourite parts?
> 
> Special shout out to my wonderful daughter [Pravs](https://twitter.com/magnusbake) who beta-ed the fic.  
> And to my [OctoAce](https://twitter.com/everydayfandom) and the Queen [Eydis](https://twitter.com/KalenasBigSis) thank you sooooo much for everything!
> 
> I do not own SH or TMI. But the plot of this fic is mine. All mine, my precious! (and Hasara's of course, coz she prompted me)


End file.
